Aroma de Vainilla
by Nakayoshi-chan
Summary: Hacía algunos años que los ninjas de la arena habían abandonado Konoha, pero algo había quedado entre las dos villas, algo que las unía: por fin Gaara había comenzado a entender los lazos que unían a las personas y las hacían más fuertes.Kankuro,Lee..
1. Capítulo 1: Lazos de Unión

**Capítulo 1: Lazos de Unión.**

Hacía algunos años que los ninjas de la arena habían abandonado Konoha, pero algo había quedado entre las dos villas, algo que las unía: por fin Gaara había comenzado a entender los lazos que unían a las personas y las hacían más fuertes.

-Temariiiiiii!!!!! – La voz de Kankuro era, indiscutiblemente, el despertador de la casa del Kazekage – Temari… - dijo ya con voz suave e incluso algo entristecida – no has despertado aún? – insistía el mayor de los hermanos a la vez que apoyaba su cabecita en la puerta del dormitorio de su hermana para asegurarse de que esta estaba o no aun dormida.

-Qué quieres? – Temari respondió fríamente a las espaldas de Kankuro.

-Temari! Estás despierta!!! Eso quiere decir que ya está hecho el desayuno??? – Kankuro cambió drásticamente su rostro entristecido por una sonrisa que como poco era desmesurada. Temari, sin pensarlo dos veces, golpeó a su hermano en la cabeza.

-Pero qué demonios creen los hombres de esta casa, si se os puede llamar así???? Que por ser mujer soy vuestra esclava? Machistas asquerosos! A ver que hacéis sin mí hoy, que ya desayuné y no os he preparado nada. Pff! Encima te levantas cuando te da la gana…

-Jo… - Kankuro ahora ponía cara de deprimido- Es que ayer me quedé hasta muy tarde arreglando las marionetas… y no es que te vea como una esclava… es que eres la que mejor cocina… - Dijo esto último un poco ruborizado, jugando con sus dedos índice.

-Bah! No sé cómo lo haces! Será que manipulas muy bien a la gente y no sólo a tus marionetas… Voy a preparar algo para que desayunéis… - Comentó antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

-Kankuro – Se escuchó una voz fría y serena tras el titiritero. Éste empezó a sudar…

-S-sí? – Preguntó Kankuro dándose lentamente la vuelta, intentando dar algo de pena a su hermano… que seguro que no quería decirle cosas bonitas precisamente…

-Como vuelvas a aparecer a estas horas… gritando… como un animal… - decía Gaara, en un tono serio pero tranquilo, a la vez que elevaba a su hermano mayor con la arena – te juró que morirás y ese grito tuyo será el último que escuches…

-Gaaraaaaaaaa… bájame… en realidad esto es divertido… es como un parque de atracciones… - Bufó Kankuro intentando, equívocamente, relajar el ambiente.

-Pero… !!? – Gaara no salía de su asombro, su hermano mayor se estaba riendo de él!!!??? Soltó radicalmente la arena que sujetaba a Kankuro y éste cayó en seco al suelo…

-Ay!! Que me partes el cuello!!!! - Cuando Kankuro levantó la cabeza a la vez que se frotaba el cuello, pegó un brinco al ver la cara de su hermano a escasos centímetros de la suya…

-No juegues conmigo… Kankuro…

-Etto… - Sí, Kankuro empezó a tener miedo… - etto… gaara… era una bromita… chiquirritita… tú sabes que no me matarías… porque… yo te quiero mucho… no! Te quiero muchísimo!!! No!! Te quie…

-Basta!!!!! – Gaara estaba cansado de las estupideces de Kankuro, que cada día le parecía más payaso… -Limítate a ser persona… y habla en un tono correcto…

-Pues tú hablas demasiado bajo… -susurró Kankuro, que recibió una mirada amenazante por parte del pelirrojo, que sintió absurdo continuar esa conversación sin sentido y marchó a su habitación.

Había pasado un cuarto de hora y Kankuro se sentó en la mesa deseoso de comenzar a engullir las crepes que su adorada hermana le había preparado.

-No vas a llamar a Gaara para comer con él? – preguntó Temari, poniendo una entonación que convertía la pregunta en una orden indirecta. Kankuro la miró, miró su platito y con un suspiro y una mueca de decepción, se levantó para ir a buscar a Gaara.

-Etto… no podrías ir tú? Es que… nos acabamos de pelear y… - no pudo acabar la frase cuando Temari lo interrumpió con un tono un tanto severo.

-Kankuro, eres mayorcito como para saber que con Gaara no se discute, es su forma de ser, seguro que no está enfadado, hace mucho que no se enfada por nada, solo sigue teniendo un carácter un poco fuerte… pórtate bien y ayúdale a aceptarnos… - hizo una breve pausa… - por favor…

-Vale, vale, voy a buscarlo - dijo con una dulce sonrisa, sabía que su hermana se estaba esforzando por que las cosas mejoraran entre ellos. Se levantó y le dio un rápido y tímido besito en la mejilla a Temari, y sin mirarla marchó en busca de Gaara, no quería que su hermana viera el suave sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Toc, toc…

-Gaaaaaaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - Dijo Kankuro en un tono normal (o de persona, como solía decirle su hermano menor)…

-…

-Gaara? – Kankuro abrió la puerta del dormitorio del Kazekage y asomó la cabecita para ver si su hermano estaba por allí…

-La curiosidad mató al gato… - se oyó detrás de él.

-Ah! – Kanky se dio la vuelta de golpe – Que susto, hombre… niño... lo que seas… suspiro Por qué siempre haces eso ???

-El qué ?

-Aparecer detrás de mí y asustarme de tan vil manera – decía mientras recobraba el aliento y cerraba la puerta del dormitorio del menor – Pareces un "seme" malo – dijo en modo burlón, con una pícara sonrisa.

-Que es un seme? – preguntó ya un poco enfadado Gaara, esperándose lo peor viniendo de su hermano mayor.

-Uh… pues… - _mierda !!!!!! estas bromas no las puedo hacer con Gaara! No pilla ni una!!! sudores y ahora que le digo? Si fuera una persona normal se hubiera reído y hubiera sabido que era de coña… pero… yaaaaaaay!!! Me mataría!!! Pensaría que le veo algo de "pluma" o no se…. – _ah! Temari ha preparado el desayudo, venía a avisarte, debemos bajar rápido para comerlo calentito – Y con esto, dio por finalizada la conversación, y bajó rápidamente a la cocina, donde sin pensárselo dos veces, se sentó y empezó a comer.

-Vaya… eso es ser radical y lo demás es bobería – Comentó Temari que miraba asombrada como Kankuro comía tenso, casi sin respirar…

-Buenos días - dijo Gaara, quien entraba en ese momento por la puerta – Huele muy bien… domou arigatou por el desayuno, Temari – dijo un poco ruborizado a la vez que se sentaba a la mesa. Temari sonrió, sabía que para Gaara mostrar sentimientos era algo que le estaba costando mucho, y en un acto involuntario le acarició el pelo con dulzura, con lo que el pelirrojo reaccionó a alejarse bruscamente – Lo- lo siento… no sabía que ibas a hacer… - dijo dolido, sabía que le había hecho un feo a su hermana, que solo trataba de mostrarle su afecto.

-No pasa nada, me salió solo – contestó Temari con una segura sonrisa que solo ella sabe poner, y que calma a sus hermanos en menos de dos segundos. Dio media vuelta y siguió apuntando en la lista de la compra lo que le diría a Baki que comprar.

-Eres malo con Temari – dijo Kankuro, que ya comía normal… no se sabe si porque se le había pasado el estrés de la metedura de pata de antes, o porque tenía miedo de que su hermano le dijese que tampoco parecía una persona normal comiendo… mira que le parecía irónico que el mismísimo Sabaku no Gaara le dijese que fuese una persona normal… - Encima que tienes a una hermosa mujer que te prepara las mejores comidas de la villa y te endulza el día con sus sonrisas… - Le dijo a su hermanito, con una pervertida sonrisa, más que nada para asegurarse de que si Temari se había sentido mal por el rechazo del menor, se animara un poco. Gaara pareció sorprenderse con el comentario.

-Yo.. yo… lo siento…-Dijo cabizbajo, con lo que Kankuro y Temari se miraron un tanto sorprendidos y en cierta manera, asustados… Temari cambió su mirada a enfado.

-No, no!!! Era una broma! Ey! No sabía que te lo ibas a tomar sí! Etto… yo … lo siento… lo siento …. – se apresuró a decir Kankuro, mirando hacia una esquina de la habitación, frotando suavemente su mejilla con el dedo índice; aun no entendía por qué se había tomado en serio un comentario tan absurdo como aquel, que era propio de él y que solía hacer con mucha frecuencia… Gaara no dijo nada más, siguió comiendo callado,,, con su mirada indiferente, como siempre… y cuando acabó, se levantó y se fue.

-Kankurooooo… -dijo Temari… - Sé que no lo hiciste con esa intención pero… mira que metes la pata de vez en cuando, eh? – dijo a la vez que le daba un besito en la frente – De todas formas… gracias… aunque no me sentí mal, creo que más o menos comprendo a Gaara… al principio pensé que le costaría mucho comunicar sus sentimientos, emociones, necesidades… pero luego… me di cuenta de que también le costaría mucho relacionarse físicamente con nosotros… supongo que el cariño es algo que jamás ha conocido… Tengamos paciencia, ne?

-Sí… pero… está raro… está MUY raro… no se… quizás le pasa algo… a lo mejor el Shukaku lo está molestando más de lo normal… o quizás no quiere estar con nosotros y no sabe cómo decirlo… por qué no hablas con él? – preguntó Kankuro, un tanto preocupado por la estabilidad mental del pelirrojo.

-Kanky, Kanky, Kanky…. Creo que deberías ser TÚ quien hable con él -reprochó Temari – A ver… se que eres un poco animalito y torpe, pero … eres un chico… y Gaara, aunque no te lo creas, también lo es… bueno… creo… vamos, es lo que nos han dicho – dijo un poco de broma.

-JA JA… que graciosita está hoy la niña – sonrió – Pero tú tienes más tacto que yo… no quiero hacerle daño… ni que me mate… siempre me habla mal… él me odia… - dijo ya en un tono más suave y triste – nunca me verá como a su hermano mayor… pero a ti… a ti te respeta… y te acepta… no se… además, lo de que seamos chicos da igual, ni que fuéramos a hablar de tías o cosas así.

Se hizo el silencio. Los dos hermanos se miraron….

-Crees que… crees que a Gaara le gusta alguien? – preguntó Kankuro ya MUY asombrado.

-Pues la verdad es que ni se me había pasado por la cabeza, lo de los hombre lo decía porque si ya le costaba relacionarse con gente… si además es una chica… quizás le cueste más… pero ahora que lo dices… a lo mejor por eso actúa tan raro…

-Que a Gaara le gusta una chica? – Kankuro no salía de su asombro… - Pero que raro es nuestro hermano… - Temari lo miró con cara extraña.

-Oye, tampoco es tan raro, ni que él no fuera humano, lo raro sería no enamorarse. Además, no eres el más indicado para decir nada, que tú si que eres rarito. – Dijo la chica a la vez que se acercaba a un mueble de la cocina, del que sacó una revista – Que mira que dejarte esto en el baño… "kitty girls"?

-Ah!!! – Kankuro se levantó rápidamente y le arrebató, ruborizado, la revista a su hermana.

-Oye, que me da igual que veas pornografía, de hecho, creo que todo el mundo sabe que lo haces, pero ni la dejes tirada por ahí… ni te leas cosas así, estás enfermo – dijo Temari ya riéndose de él.

-Estás enfermo? – Preguntó Gaara desde la puerta; Luego se acercó a Kankuro y se quedó mirando lo que tenía en las manos.

Crash!!!!!!!! Se oyó de repente en el pasillo.

-Kankuro!!! Voy a quemar tus malditas marionetas!!! – se oyó la voz de Baki gritando muy enfadado.

-Mierda!!! Lo olvidé!!! Seguro que se ha caído por mi culpa!!– dijo Kanky a la vez que tiraba la revista sobre la mesa y se marchaba corriendo, seguido de Temari, a ver si Baki estaba bien. Gaara tomó en sus manos la revista…

-"Kitty girls" – susurró.


	2. Capítulo 2: Sentidos

**Capítulo 2: Sentidos.**

-"Kitty girls" – susurró. Acto seguido, la abrió y comenzó a echarle un ojo… no entendía de qué trataba la revista exactamente… pero se sentía incómodo, como si le estuviese arrebatando la intimidad a todas esas chicas… y se sonrojó.

-Eh!!! Niño!!!! – gritó Kankuro, que acababa de llegar a la cocina y se percató de lo que Gaara estaba mirando, quitándole la revista de las manos en un torpe y apresurado movimiento – Esto no es para menores!!! Joe! La gente aquí me lo roba todo!! ¬¬ eh? – Kankuro se dio cuenta de que Gaara estaba… ruborizado!!???? OO

-Si no quieres que mire algo, no lo dejes a mi vista - dijo girándose hacia la ventana, intentando inútilmente que su hermano mayor no se percatara de su rubor.

-Bah! – Kankuro se marchó a su habitación… no porque no tuviera nada que replicar sino… porque era la primera vez que veía a su hermano ruborizado… y le había parecido… hermoso?? No podía creerlo, pero le encantó esa imagen… su piel blanca, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas rodeados de esas ojeras negras azabache que solo conseguían reafirmar la profundidad de su mirada… y ahora esas mejillas coloradas… que tenía ganas de tocar… saber si estaban calientes… - yaaaaaaaaaay! Pero en qué demonios estoy pensando??? Soy un salido de mierda!!! – se gritó así mismo – noooo, eso es que me calenté por mis lindas kitty girls , esta Temari… aish! Mira que sacarlo en plena cocina… me la llega a ver Baki y me la quita… sí, seguro que me la quitaría para quedársela él, no son caras estas revistas ni nada … suspiro

Mientras en la cocina…

-Gaara? – preguntó Temari, que se acercó a la ventana donde el pelirrojo se encontraba – Ocurre algo? Escuché a Kankuro gritar.

-mm? – volteó despistado el menor – no… Kankuro siempre está gritando… parece un niño de 6 años… - dijo, con lo que la chica comenzó a reír, confirmando las palabras de su hermano.

-Bueno, pero se esfuerza por aparentar ser el hermano mayor que… realmente… es... – Se escuchó un suspiro de Baki desde la puerta.

-No seas mala con Kankuro, Temari… realmente ha hecho muy bien el papel de hermano mayor aquí…os recuerdo que cuando erais pequeños, Kankuro se encargaba de alimentar, bañar y tranquilizar a Gaara, y se esforzó muchísimo para que tuvieras todo lo que necesitaras. Evidentemente, sin tu ayuda… él tampoco habría podido con todo.

-Por qué dice eso? – preguntó extrañada Temari.

-Bueno, eres emocionalmente, la más fuerte de los tres hermanos… sin tu apoyo, Kankuro lo habría dejado todo hace mucho… siempre se os ha comparado entre vosotros, y Kankuro, lamentablemente, salía perdiendo en todos los aspectos… pero él nunca sintió celos de ninguno de los dos… me decía que os admiraba… y que sin ti, Temari, él no querría seguir aquí…- Ante estas palabras… Temari sonrió, pero Gaara sintió una punzada en su corazón…

-_De Temari no tenía envidia… porque la _**_necesitaba_**_…pero de mí… de mí no tenía que preocuparse, porque era un infeliz… _- Gaara no pudo evitar notar una terrible presión en su pecho, como años atrás había sentido… él también quería que su hermano lo **necesitara**, no que sintiera pena por él… Trató de relajarse… cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente… notaba que el demonio de su interior se revolvía riéndose de su desgracia.

-Bueno, basta de charlas – Baki interrumpió los pensamientos del Kazekage – En un día estarán aquí los ninjas de Konoha, así que… aunque no es mi deber… ejem Os debo advertir que… espero que lo que acaba de suceder con las marionetas de Kankuro no suceda con nada más… es decir…

-Que limpiemos, no? – Interrumpió Temari, un poco avergonzada por su hermano mayor, que era el que realmente tenía sus cosas tiradas por toda la casa.

-Exacto, gracias Temari.

-Que Kankuro sea un guarro no quiere decir que nosotros lo seamos también – Este comentario de Gaara impresionó a Baki… y en cierta parte, también a Temari. Parecía que hoy el pelirrojo… tenía un mal día.

-Mis disculpas, Kazekage, no era mi intención dar a entender eso… quería decir que… esperaba que con vuestra ayuda, Kankuro…

-…fuese persona… - Gaara concluyó la frase de Baki, ya con un tono normal y desinteresado, a la vez que volvía su mirada a la ventana… para luego perderse en ella… desconectando así de la conversación que sucedía en aquella misma cocina.

Cuando Baki se marchó, Temari subió corriendo a la habitación de Kankuro.

Toc, toc!!

-Yeah! Y me tiras la puerta abajo y tan feliz! – Dijo un poco enfadado Kankuro, tras abrirle la puerta a su hermanita.

-Kankuro! – dijo ella muy enfadada – eres un puerco! Baki se queja de que eres muy desordenado y tienes la casa patas arriba! Me esfuerzo en limpiar pero tú en vez de ayudar lo ensucias todo más! Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!! – Temari entró sin permiso a la habitación de su hermano mayor, y comprobó, con horror, que era un cochino.-Ya estás limpiando esto!!!!!!!!!!! En un día los ninjas de Konoha estarán aquí y Baki quiere que la casa esté reluciente… - La chica miró desafiante a su hermano – 24 horas, no más… y por lo que veo estarás justito de tiempo… así que yo que tú me ponía manos a la obra… - con esto último se marchó. Kankuro cerró la puerta y miró su habitación…

-24 horas?!!!!! Desde cuando mi habitación está tan mal?????? Ahora que la miro… 24 horas es muy poco tiempo!!!! – se remangó la camisa y se puso a limpiar.

Temari bajó al salón, donde encontró a Gaara sentado en el sofá… tomando una taza de café.

-Ya le has dicho que es un guarro y que limpie? – dijo con voz seria y firme , sin apartar la vista del periódico que tenía delante.

-Eh? – _uy… como está de humor hoy…- _Ah, sí… bueno… creo que estará entretenido un buen rato… tendrías que ver su habitación… bueno, no la veas, que te desmayas… con lo limpio que eres tú… morirías solo de olerla… suspiro la última vez que estuve allí estaba mil veces mejor… -Gaara se sorprendió ante este comentario- los hombres se echan a perder con el tiempo… - Temari fue interrumpida por el teléfono, que comenzó a sonar. – Voy - Y se marchó a responder… por lo que se oía, era Shikamaru… es decir, quedaban un par de horas de Temari colgada al teléfono.

Gaara seguía pensando en aquel comentario…

-_Yo no recuerdo la habitación de Kankuro… _- pensaba… sabía que cuando él era pequeño, entraba en su dormitorio… pero de eso hacía tantos, tantos años, que aquel dormitorio que recordaba no era el que, seguramente, tenía Kankuro ahora… Y Temari lo visitaba con más frecuencia… claro… -_A ella la _**_necesita_**_… - _Se dijo bastante triste… no…, furioso… sí, él también quería que su hermano lo aceptara, porque aunque Kankuro fuera un estúpido que se disfrazaba de gato, que veía cosas raras con chicas que parecen gatos… y…- _que manía con los gatos, no?- _y actuara como un puerco… era su hermano… y cuando eran pequeños… él calmaba al demonio que llevaba dentro… solo con sus abrazos… - sus abrazos…- Dijo en voz alta… Gaara se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano…

Ya en la puerta… empezó a dudar…

-_Pero qué demonios hago aquí? Y a mí que me interesa la habitación de este cobarde?... _– Después de unos segundos… llamó a la puerta.

Toc Toc…

-Pasaaa!!!! – Se oyó la voz de Kankuro gritando desde dentro… -Yay! Temari! Sabía que vendrías a ayudarme! Eres un sol, las estrellas, la luna los planetas

-Calla, imbécil! – Dijo Gaara enfadado al abrir la puerta… y quedar asombrado ante la habitación de su hermano..

-Ostras, Gaara! – Kankuro se levantó rápidamente. Se había quitado la camisa, porque tenía calor… algo normal si tenemos en cuenta que están en el desierto. Su cara seguía maquillada y por alguna extraña razón, no se había quitado la capuchita de gato; lo más seguro era que no querría perder tiempo. Gaara por fin lo halló con la mirada, pues antes estaba agachado tras la cama y no se le veía. Kankuro se le acercó…

-Tu habitación… es… un caos… - dijo Gaara con su voz monótona, pero suave… intentando ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas al ver a Kankuro sin su camisa… cosa que hacía tantos años que no veía como ese dormitorio. Su pecho era amplio y fuerte, bien formado, sin vello… parecía suave… un tono de piel homogéneo… parecía duro… sudaba…

-Ocurre algo, Gaara? – preguntó Kankuro, que ya estaba frente a él – ah, sí… bueno… lo siento…es que… me he dejado ir… mm.. ah! Siéntate aquí, si quieres – Kankuro se pegó más al pelirrojo, que estaba al lado de la cama, para poder quitar unos libros y que su hermano se pudiera sentar. Gaara sintió asco de que su hermano, sudando, se acercara tanto a él, después de decir que era un guarro, ya se había auto-creído, engañosamente, que no se bañaba o algo. Pero su olor era suave… a vainilla…

-…vainilla…? – No pudo evitar decirlo bajito.

- um? – dijo su hermano a la vez que se giraba para él – has dicho "vainilla"? No me digas que también tengo dulces estropeados por ahí… jo… dónde están? – preguntó Kankuro un tanto molesto y entristecido por ver que cada vez había más basura en vez de menos.

-No… nada… no hay dulces… - dijo Gaara… bajito, como solía hablar… pero con firmeza.

–He venido a… ayudarte… a limpiar… - ruborizado, su voz ya sonaba menos firme, más altruista… más dulce ante los oídos de Kankuro.

-Eh? En serio? – El mayor lo miraba sorprendido… y realmente extrañado.- No me creo que Temari te haya obligado a ayudarme…

-No, idiota… - dijo molesto el Kazekage, al ver que dudaba de lo que decía – Y dime qué hago antes de que me arrepienta.- Kankuro tardó en asimilarlo, pero enseguida sonrió, y le señaló una esquina de la habitación.

-Yo tengo que recoger todas las cosas de las marionetas primero, todo lo que hay en esa esquina sudores así que… has lo que puedas con el resto de la habitación – Dijo con una sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y se marchó a lo suyo.

-Genial…- dijo Gaara por lo bajo – pues me deja igual… - Echó un vistazo general y decidió que lo primero que haría sería recoger toda la ropa que tenía tirada por ahí, que no era poca precisamente. – _Tendrá el armario vacío… para qué lo quiere si no lo usa? _– Y se puso manos a la obra también.

Pasaba el tiempo, Kankuro metía en cajas bien clasificadas todos los materiales de sus marionetas, y Gaara separaba la ropa que iba cogiendo, para poder llevarla a la lavadora.

-Aah! – Gaara encontró en sus manos una prenda íntima de Kankuro. Lo soltó enseguida como si de algo prohibido se tratara.

-Qué ocurrió, Gaara? – preguntó su hermano mayor dirigiéndole la mirada. Al ver a éste muy rojo, se preocupó. – Estás bien?? Estás muy rojo… si estás cansado déjalo, sal, toma agua… - dijo a la vez que se levantaba y se dirigía hacia él. – Quieres que te la traiga yo?

-No! … no… no pasa nada, sigue con lo tuyo… - dijo éste intentando ocultar los oscuros boxers de Kankuro con el pie.

-Mmm… - El mayor miró hacia abajo y vio su ropa interior… - ah… no hace falta que lo recojas todo… recoge solo lo que quieras… si no quieres tocar algo, no lo hagas, vale? Es normal que te de asco - dijo a la vez que recogía aquella prenda del suelo y le arrebataba las que Gaara cargaba.

_-De nuevo ese olor a vainilla…- _pensó Gaara; su hermano se había pegado mucho a él para recoger toda la montaña de ropa que el pequeño cargaba sin que se desmoronase.

–Voy a bajar esto a la lavadora, de paso te traigo un zumo, ne? Descansa un poco… - Y se marchó. Gaara sentía dolor en el pecho… se sentía mal… por algo.. pero no sabía por qué…

-No me daba asco… - se dijo por lo bajo – Solo era una prenda… no olía mal… ni estaba sucia… pero esas prendas no deben estar tiradas por el suelo… - se ruborizó al pensar la situación en la que su hermano debió de estar cuando tiró aquella prenda al piso… la única íntima de la habitación… se habría desnudado para meterse a duchar? _No…eso lo haría en el baño… tiene una cesta llena de ropa sucia…_ se habría quitado la ropa para dormir… desnudo? Las mejillasse le calentaron de repente… por qué pensaba en estas cosas ahora? Tomó otra prenda del suelo para continuar su labor… su famoso monito negro… de combate… era más suave de lo que él pensaba… sí, era realmente suave… y bastante pesado… abultado…- _Con razón no se notaba que tuviese un pecho tan lindo como el que… eh! Qué estoy pensando??!!- _lo acercó a su cara… y lo olió… y olía a vainilla… -Me gusta… - dijo por lo bajo, y apretó contra sí aquel monito… grande, suave… seguro… que le recordaba a su hermano… y notó mucho calor… no sabía por qué… y lentamente apoyó sus rodillas en el suelo, sentándose sobre sus tobillos… oliendo esa prenda tan delicada…

-Te lo traje de piña… sé que te gusta… pero a lo mejor preferías otro – Dijo Kankuro entrando por la puerta y quedándose impresionado por la imagen que tenía ante sí: Gaara abrazaba su monito negro… en una posición de cierta debilidad y vulnerabilidad que nunca antes había visto en él… sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas… y ahora miraba hacia él, y se ruborizaba.


	3. Capítulo 3: Miedo

**Capítulo 3: Miedo.**

Kankuro quedó impresionado por la imagen que tenía ante sí: Gaara abrazaba su monito negro… en una posición de cierta debilidad y vulnerabilidad que nunca antes había visto en él… sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas… y ahora miraba hacia él, y se ruborizaba.

-Qué… qué haces? – preguntó MUY extrañado Kankuro… sin acercarse a su hermano menor… No sabía por qué, pero esa escena... le parecía muy… excitante… se sacudió la cabeza tratando de enfriársela antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Gaara mantuvo la mirada unos instantes y cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, se levantó apresuradamente.

-No hago nada, imbécil! Que voy a hacer? – estaba nervioso, le temblaban las piernas… y sentía vergüenza porque su hermano lo hubiera visto en un momento de debilidad como había sido aquel… - _pero qué me ocurre?_ – se preguntó, tratando de poner en orden las ideas incongruentes que se habían formado en su cabeza… Mientras, Kankuro se acercó… y recogió su monito de combate.

-Gaara… estabas oliendo mi mono? – Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron de par en par, mirando a su hermano, esperando a que éste descubriera… descubriera qué? Qué estaba pensando? Qué había visto Kankuro? Empezó a temblar… - Porque si estabas oliéndolo… no sé como no has muerto… - El mayor calló de repente al ver a su hermano mirándolo fijamente... temblando… estaba seguro… Shukaku estaba juguetón ese día… - Gaara… tranquilo… mírame… respira hondo…

-Cállate!!! – y de un empujón mandó al titiritero al otro lado de la habitación.- Ah.. no… Shukaku… - Gaara se llevó las manos a la cabeza… le dolía mucho… - No… deja a Kankuro… maldito… - El hermano mayor se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se volvió a acercar al pelirrojo, y con un poco de miedo, pero con decisión… lo abrazó.

-Pero qu… !?- Gaara de repente notó que le embriagaba aquel olor de nuevo… aquella vainilla… la vainilla de Kankuro… y se tranquilizó… y notó que todo volvía a la calma… y estaba calentito… como hacía tantos años atrás… porque no era a Temari a la que su hermano abrazaba… sino a él…

-Ya está? – preguntó suavemente el moreno… interrumpiendo los dulces recuerdos del kazekage - Ya se fue? – sonrió.

-No me trates como a un niño pequeño.- Y con frialdad se apartó bruscamente de su hermano, dejando atrás ese bienestar que hacía unos instantes saboreaba… - Y no me toques… recoge lo que queda tú solo… así aprenderás a ser un poco más limpio - dicho esto, se giró en dirección a la puerta con intención de dejar por fin aquella habitación que le había revolucionado el interior de mil maneras en tan poco tiempo… pero sentía que… faltaba algo… deseaba que Kankuro no le dejara ir? – _No… no espero que me detenga… de hecho… quiero irme cuanto antes… los de Konoha deben estar al llegar… sí, quiero irme ya…_

-Espera, Gaara! – El pelirrojo se detuvo en seco, notó que le iba a explotar el corazón, sus oídos ensordecieron, sus latidos se aceleraron, más y más rápido… estaba inmóvil, y sintió unas cosquillitas en los pies… en sus piernas… en su estómago… notó cómo se acercaba por detrás su hermano… y ansioso, él se volteó a mirarle…

- Llévate el zumo por lo menos, que te veo con mala cara y ya que te lo traje… ve a descansar, seguro que estás cansado – Kankuro le dejó el zumo en las manos y volvió a la esquina a terminar de recoger las marionetas. Gaara miraba estupefacto ahora la espalda de su hermano… quieto… quizás decepcionado… y no tardó ni medio minuto en salir corriendo de la habitación.

Bajó las escaleras, cruzó el salón y antes de llegar a la cocina tropezó de frente con alguien y ambos cayeron irremediablemente al piso.

-Mira por donde vas!- Dijo Gaara con gran furia a la vez que se levantaba y le dedicaba una mirada asesina al sujeto que le había obstaculizado el camino.-Ah!... Lee…

-Kazekage-sama!!! Mis disculpas!!! – Gritó el cejas pobladas haciendo una reverencia algo más que exagerada.- No le vi acercarse, ni le escuché! Supongo que sería porque usted es muy rápido y sigiloso! Además de ligero, lo que hace que su caminar sea menos audible; se le ve delgado, está comiendo bien? Mi sensei, el gran Gai-sensei, siempre me dice que debo tomar muchas g…

-Lee – interrumpió Gaara de una forma monótona y grave – cállate.

Los dos quedaron en silencio.

-Ah!!!!!!! – se oyó el grito de Lee en toda la casa, por lo que todo el mundo se apresuró hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Gaara, por su parte, no entendía a qué venía aquel grito, y sin haberse movido, miraba a Lee con cara de asombro e incomprensión.- lo siento, Kazekage-sama!!!! Su zumo!!! Se lo he derramado encima!!!!!!! – Todos los que habían acudido, es decir, todos los jóvenes de Konoha que se habían delantado y llegado hacía solo una hora, Temari (con quien estaban en un principio charlando en la terraza) y Kankuro, suspiraron de alivio… había sido solo una estupidez de Lee… pero de repente… ocurrió algo inesperado… Lee cogió un pañuelo verde de su mochila y con prisas, se acercó a limpiar lo que había derramado… pero cuál fue la sorpresa para todos, en especial para Gaara, cuando la zona manchada que Lee comenzó a frotar, fue la zona más íntima del pelirrojo, la de su entrepierna.

-Oh, Kazekage-sama, mil disculpas!!! No se cómo pudo ocurrir!!!!! – parecía muy dolido por el accidente… tanto… que no se daba cuenta de lo que realmente hacía… de donde tocaba… ni de que la gente a su alrededor estaba sudando por lo que podría ocurrir… ni de que Gaara estaba apunto de entrar en shock… pues su sorpresa y vergüenza no le permitían ni hablar… - pero le prometo que estas preciosas prendas quedarán como nuevas, frotaré hasta que me diga que está contento…

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES METIÉNDOLE MANO A MI HERMANO, PERVERTIDO!!!??????? – Kankuro se lanzó hacia Lee y le dio una patada en la cara que lo mandó al otro lado del pasillo. – Aquí delante de todos!!!! metiéndole mano a mi hermano!!! A mi hermano PEQUEÑO! Serás enfermo… - hizo una breve pausa para retomar aire… - Marica!

-Me-metiéndole mano…? – decía Lee mientras se levantaba del suelo – eh!??? Yo solo estaba limpiando al Kakekage como disculpa de mi terrible error!!!!! Se llama educación!!!!!

-Pero si le estabas haciendo una… -Temari tapó la boca de Kankuro…

-Kankuro… - éste la miró – para… tus palabras de hoy han pervertido a tu querido hermano más de lo que haya podido escuchar o ver en lo que lleva de vida – Y soltó la cabeza del mayor, después de haberse asegurado que ya callaría.

-AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! – volvió a gritar Lee y de nuevo todos se asustaron y lo miraron – Mil perdones, Kazekage-sama!!!!! No sabía donde tocaba!!! Lo que hacía! No pensaba!!! Ahora lo veo!!! – Kankuro estiró el puño y lo dejó inconsciente de un golpe.

-Pues deja de mirar, que se te van a salir los ojos… - Dijo el titiritero ya bastante enfadado.

-Kankuro! – le gritó Gaara molesto, a la vez que se agachaba para ver cómo se encontraba Lee – Mientras estén en nuestra villa, se supone que debemos evitar cualquier baja, no seas tú el que nos cree problemas.

-No pasa nada, Kazekage-sama!!! – Y de un saltó Lee volvió a levantarse.

-Lee… deja de llamarme así…

-Mm? Y cómo le llamo, Kazekage-sama?

-Gaara… ese es mi nombre… y ahora… cállate.- El pelirrojo se levantó, dio media vuelta, y se marchó sin decir más.

-Gaara! … oooooooooooh! Está molesto conmigo!!! Lo sabía!!... pero no importa!!!! Con la flor de mi juventud conseguiré que me acepte como soy!!!! – pose "chachi-lee"

-Oye, pero tu eres imbécil o algo? Que estás intentando hacer? Ligarte a mi hermano?

-Kankuro… - interrumpió Temari- estás sin camisa… sudando como un cerdo, diciendo perversiones e insultando a la gente… te das cuenta de la imagen de "matado" que estás dando a la gente de Konoha?

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación… Kankuro dio media vuelta y se marchó a su habitación.

-Vaya, lo tienes bien domesticado – Dijo Sasuke.

-Los hombres no son difíciles de amaestrar… no piensan mucho… - Contestó Temari dirigiéndole una mirada burlona a Shikamaru.

-Ah… que problemática…

-Temari… - dijo Lee con una voz un poco más tímida – Podrías ir a hablar con tu hermano Gaara… y preguntarle si está molesto conmigo? Y si es así… qué podría hacer para que me perdonase? – Temari lo miró sorprendida.

-_A este tipo realmente le gusta mi hermano… pero Kankuro y yo no hemos averiguado si a Gaara ya le gustaba una chica…Será muy duro decirle que no tiene posibilidades con él… -_ Claro!!! Ahora mismito voy, volved a la terraza y poneos cómodos en lo que vuelvo, vale? – Y tras decir esto, marchó escaleras arriba.

-Ah, que problemática… se le nota a millas cuando está planeando algo…

-Shikamaru está enamorado… - ronroneó Naruto.

-Está tan enamorado que sus pensamientos y los de su koi están compenetrados – apoyó Kiba.

-Qué lindo! Para que luego diga que la chica es problemática! Es problemática para ti, que te trae de cabeza. – Dijo riendo Naruto.

-Calla, dobe, que pareces un gay reprimido.

-Qué?!!! Cómo has dicho, Sasuke-baka!????

-Aish… que panda de problemáticos… suspiro.

Mientras, Temari llega a la habitación de Kankuro y toca la puerta.

Toc, toc…

-Qué quieres?!!- respondió de mal humor el mayor. Temari no dudó en entrar y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

-Kankuro… es urgente… Rock Lee está detrás de Gaara… - Kankuro la miró unos instantes…

-Cuánto tiempo has tardado en pillarlo? Va a ser verdad que las rubias sois tontas…

-Repite eso, fracasado!!!! – Le gritó ella a la vez que le golpeaba la cabeza.- Baka… lo que quiero decir es que… bueno… ve a hablar con Gaara… y sonsácale si le gusta alguien… si lo liamos con Lee… bueno… quizás nuestro hermano se tranquilice un poco.. y pueda ser … un poquito más feliz… - Kankuro la miraba asombrado, no creía estar oyendo lo que su hermana le estaba contando – Al fin y al cabo… ese chico es muy dulce… y es buena persona… Gaara necesita a alguien realmente cariñoso que le enseñe que un abrazo es algo bonito… y ese chico agota a cualquiera, así que además lo podrá tener entretenido todo el d… - No pudo continuar, Kankuro contestó fría y secamente.

-Pues ve tú, yo paso. -Y siguió recogiendo su habitación.

-Eh! Qué ocurre? Por qué estás enfadado? Es por lo que te dije abajo? … es que… estabas soltando muchas cosas pervertidas… y tenías que ver la cara de Gaara… no le salió espuma por la boca de milagro…

-No me pasa nada, solo no voy a participar en esta basura – Ahora el tono era más serio… Temari se acercó a él y le dio la vuelta.

-Vale, dime qué pasa. O me lo dices o no comerás en tu vida más crepes.

-Vale! Quieres saber que me pasa???!! – Kankuro se levantó mientras no le dejaba de gritar a su hermana- Lo que me pasa es que le van a hacer daño! Entiendes? El cejas pobladas solo se lo quiere tirar! No viste como aprovechó la mínima para hacerle una paja? – Temari se ruborizó ante este comentario de Kankuro… para ella, el pobre Lee lo único que había hecho era limpiar el zumo que había tirado… lo que había caído en un mal lugar… - Y después qué? Por ejemplo, cuando estaba en la cocina viendo mi revista de Kitty Girls… se ruborizó! Por favor!!! Todos los tíos, menos él, tenemos revistas pornos en la habitación! Con qué crees que no las hacemos? Con los teletubbies??... – Kankuro guardó silencio… notó que su hermana estaba incómoda por la conversación… y el tono que estaba utilizando; se dio cuenta de que estaba muy alterado… pero no podía evitar estarlo… – Perdona… lo siento… lo que quiero decir… es que… Gaara no sabe nada de nada… es más inocente que… que nada! Es tan inocente que no se puede comparar con nada… y no voy a dejar que unas sucias manos, en las que no confío, le enseñen algo tan importante como es el amor.

-Y quién se lo enseñará? Tú? – Kankuro volvió la mirada hacia Temari -"_Touché_" .

-Estoy muy cansado, me voy a duchar y a acostar un rato... hablamos luego… - Pero antes de que Kankuro pudiera meterse en el baño, Temari le habló una última cosa:

-Si hay algo que puede hacer feliz a Gaara… debemos luchar por ello… aunque eso nos lleve a perderlo… como hermano… o como lo que sea… - Hizo una breve pausa para observar el rostro de su hermano – Kankuro… a ti… a ti te gusta Gaara?

-Jajajajaj XDD No digas boberías, Temari! Por favor, es mi hermano pequeño! Ya te expliqué… - cambiando a un tono bastante irónico rozando lo sarcástico, prosiguió - cuando descubra que Gaara se la casca por las noches y tiene fantasías eróticas con una de mis "kitty girls", iré personalmente a buscar al cejudo para que se lo tire cada vez que salga la luna y lo haga "feliz" como tú deseas – Tras soltar estas palabras con toda rudeza y crueldad, dio un portazo y se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

-_Imbécil - _Pensó la rubia… y sin dar más rodeos, se rindió y volvió con los ninjas de Konoha.

-Temari! – Se apresuró Lee muy emocionado – Qué dijo Gaara? Está molesto conmigo? Me ha perdonado? – Temari lo miró un momento, pensativa, debía tener mucho cuidado con sus palabras…

-Pues… no hablé con él, se estaba duchando… - _Una mentirita piadosa no hará ningún daño a nadie- _Pero cuando termine seguro que baja, y verás que no te guarda ningún rencor, mi hermano, aunque siga pareciendo un demonio, ha cambiado mucho… confía en él… - Y con una sonrisa, tranquilizó al tierno y preocupado Lee, quien le devolvió la sonrisa radiante y lleno de alegría.

Al poco tiempo, Kankuro salió de la ducha… se acercó a su armario y sacó ropa interior y de estar por casa. Ya era bastante tarde y la verdad es que no tenía en absoluto ganas de estar con los ninjas de Konoha, así que decidió acostarse a dormir, aunque lo estuviese haciendo más temprano que de costumbre.

Por otro lado, Gaara salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la terraza para, de una manera finalmente correcta, saludar a sus invitados. Nada más aparecer por la puerta, Lee se puso en pie con una radiante y dulce sonrisa, que hizo que Gaara recordara lo ocurrido apenas una hora, con lo que se sonrojó levemente, pero fue capaz de controlarse y dirigir sus pensamientos hacia su hermana, quien le saludaba cariñosamente como era de costumbre.

-La verdad es que no esperábamos que llegaseis tan pronto, y ya ha anochecido… sería conveniente que os mostrásemos dónde os quedaréis… - Antes de que Gaara terminara su monólogo pausado y mecánico como solía hacer, Lee le interrumpió.

-Ya se nos ha mostrado, Gaara-san!!!. Y ya hemos llevado nuestro equipaje, domou arigatou por cuidar de nosotros! – Hizo una reverencia, y volvió a guardar silencio, cada vez con una mirada más brillante que la anterior, dirigida especialmente a su Kazekage favorito.

-Ah… bien… - _Este chico me desconcentra… por qué me mira así? Sus ojos son demasiado grandes… y brillantes… y alegres… y esa actitud… de pura felicidad… _- Bueno, pues… espero que paséis una buena noche, mañana comenzarán las pruebas de entrenamiento para las que se os ha pedido ayuda. Lee, tú vienes conmigo, será un momento – Todo el mundo se quedó petrificado al oír la última frase del Kazekage; Gaara dio media vuelta como si no hubiese dicho nada alarmante y marchó escaleras arriba, evidentemente, dando a entender que Lee debía seguirle. Lee estaba tan sorprendido que tardó en reaccionar, miró a Temari con una gran sonrisa y siguió rápidamente a Gaara escaleras arriba.

-_Pero qué demonios? Kankuro habrá hablado con él? Pues debió ser una conversación muy corta… no entiendo nada…-_ Temari no conseguía entender por qué Gaara se había llevado a Lee al piso de arriba… _-AL piso de arriba??!! A su dormitorio??!! _– Bueno, chicos, es hora de descansar, os acompañaré hasta vuestros apartamentos, de acuerdo?

-Y Lee? Irá solo después? – Preguntó Naruto – Porque yo puedo quedarme a esperarlo…

-Ah! Si, mm.. Lee… bueno, podéis esperar unos minutos? Seguro que mi hermano solo desea hablar con él un instante.- Temari dio media vuelta, y con mucho sigilo, subió a ver si veía a su hermano y al chico de las cejas pobladas.

Mientras, en una salita de ocio que se encontraba antes de llegar a los dormitorios…

-Si, Gaara-san? – Lee le tenía mucho respeto al Kazekage, que no es lo mismo que miedo. Le tenía cariño, porque para él, Gaara era virgen de sentimientos y cualquier espina podía hacer que odiase a todas las rosas. – De qué deseaba hablarme? – Se hizo el silencio… Gaara no respondía… y Lee se impacientaba… creía que iba a ver el dormitorio… conocer algo más íntimo sobre él… pero se habían parado en una salita… y no le hablaba… Hasta que al fin, el pelirrojo, sin tan siquiera girarse hacia su invitado, le formuló una única pregunta, con tono serio e indiferente, ocultando la desorientación que el joven de Konoha provocaba en él.

-Por qué me miras así? – Frialdad. Indiferencia. Lejanía. La pregunta desconcertó al moreno… estaba de espaldas a él, cómo sabía qué mirada le estaba echando?

-A qué se refiere, Gaara-san? – A lo mejor era una trampa… o algo… definitivamente algo se tramaba… o eso creía Lee, que cada vez comprendía menos para qué lo había llamado su Kazekage. Gaara, con gesto molesto, se volteó hacia su compañero, y de una manera inhumanamente veloz, se colocó justo frente a él, clavando su profunda mirada en aquellos enormes y negros ojos que lo seguían observando con admiración.

-A esto!! A esto… me refiero. A esos grandes ojos que me observan como búho en la noche… A esta sonrisa que me tienta… como alimento a los pobres… a esa alegría y dulzura que me envenenan… sin conocer antídoto… - Gaara se detuvo, sin quererlo, su cara estaba a muy escasos centímetros de la de Lee, no sabía qué le ocurría… solo sabía… que sentía algo muy fuerte dentro de él, algo que no podía expresar con palabras… pero necesitaba compartir con aquel chico dulce e inocente. Lee, asombrado, seguía manteniendo su mirada… ahora su cara estaba sonrosada… un aroma propio del pelirrojo le embriagó debido a su cercanía… y notó como deseaba más que nunca… tocarlo… comprobar que no era una dulce muñeca de porcelana como aparentaba… comprobar si tenía temperatura ese cuerpo pálido y delicado… comprobar si la persona de la que se había enamorado, querría o no corresponder a sus sentimientos…

-Respóndeme… pues… a la pregunta que te he formulado – Gaara intentaba que su voz no temblara, pero no se había alejado del moreno ni un solo centímetro; parecía estar atraído como un imán, pero a la vez, con una distancia constante que los separaba. Notó la respiración de Lee… más caliente de lo normal… más acelerada… notó los latidos de su corazón igualmente acelerarse… como también notaba los suyos aumentar de velocidad… su cuerpo estaba ardiendo… -Lee…-susurró.

Temari vio la escena desde las escaleras, y decidió mantenerse al margen, dudaba mucho que tal como iban las cosas, Gaara le hiciese daño a Lee, así que decidió bajar y acompañar al resto de los ninjas a sus apartamentos, luego ella llevaría a Lee cuando acabase la "conversación" con el Kazekage.

Kankuro se acaba de despertar al oír el barullo de gente saliendo a la calle… molesto, por haber sido interrumpido en su momento de paz, se levantó y con pesadez se dirigió a la salida de su dormitorio para dirigirse a la cocina y tomar algo de agua fresca antes de intentar conciliar el sueño otra vez. Abrió la puerta y al salir, se encontró a unos siete u ocho metros, la escena de su hermano y Lee. Tan solo sorpresa. No avanzó más… no podía… no podía quitar la mirada...

Lee no aguantaba más ese calor, notaba que su compañero también estaba excitado de alguna manera, y que se negaba a separarse de él… lo que le confirmaba que había posibilidades, y bastantes además, de que Gaara no lo rechazase. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, recorrió lentamente pero con decisión los pocos centímetros que separaban a los dos jóvenes, y le arrebató un beso cálido, dulce y ligero… como el rocío en la mañana… y así se quedaron unos segundos, Lee presionando suavemente tus labios contra aquellos que parecían seda… esperando alguna reacción en su contra… o una correspondencia… que no tardó en llegar… Gaara separó lentamente su cara de la del moreno… sin apartar la mirada… una mirada ahora confusa… de los ojos de Lee, aun cerrados.

-_No me ha correspondido- _Lee abrió los ojos al notar que todo había acabado… pero en ese momento… Gaara se volvió a acercar, de nuevo tímidamente… Y juntó sus labios por segunda vez con los de Lee… -_Le ha gustado…-_

Kankuro cerró sus ojos un instante… respiró profundamente… no, no podía respirar… tenía mareos… incluso náuseas… temblaba… entró de nuevo a la habitación, cerró la puerta con suma delicadeza para no estropear ese momento mágico y único para su hermano… y apoyado en la entrada de su habitación, se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas flexionadas… apoyó la cara en sus manos… y en silencio... comenzó a llorar.


	4. Capítulo 4: Un mal día

**Notas:**

Hi hi 0!!! Este capítulo no cuenta nada risas es de tránsito XD pero bueno, había que escribirlo, ne? Domou arigatou a todos aquellos que lo leen!!!! Que sepáis que me hace muy muy muy feliz saber que hay gente a la que le gusta Una advertencia… aquí no hay parejas estables, se supone que cuento como algunos llegan, otros se quedan o se van… de la vida de Gaara, ne? Espero que no le cojan cariño a ninguna pareja de antemano risas

hugs&kissuu matta ne

**rush of hapiness** jajaj XDD naaa, Lee es muy inocente… :3 el tema es que ahora hay problemas porque… en realidad, con lo liado que está Gaara… no sabe que siente por nadie risas pero creo que es algo normal Y Kankuro… perdonémosle XDD está muy confundido ahora UU ♥ wiii, mil gracias pro todo tu apoyo!!!! hugssssssssssssss

**Mago de Oz** wiiii, arigatou si esperas la continuación supongo que no te sorprendió para mal Gracias por leerlo!!!! Me haces muy feliz 0!!hugssss

**Luli-chan** yay!! Arigatou por el post!!! hugs y por darle una oportunidad a este humilde fic ;; ♥ etto… sudores pues… no se aun qué parejas habrá… porque voy escribiendo lo que me va apareciendo en la cabeza… pero dudo mucho que haya relaciones ajenas a Gaara… es decir, sí las hay, pero se verán muy superficialmente, ya que mi intención es explicar las relaciones que le van surgiendo al pelirrojo hugsssss

**Capítulo 4: ****Un mal día.**

Kankuro cerró sus ojos un instante… respiró profundamente… no, no podía respirar… tenía mareos… incluso náuseas… temblaba… entró de nuevo a la habitación, cerró la puerta con suma delicadeza para no estropear ese momento mágico y único para su hermano… y apoyado en la entrada de su habitación, se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas flexionadas… apoyó la cara en sus manos… y en silencio... comenzó a llorar.

Gaara se alejó de nuevo de los inocentes labios de Lee, quien lo observaba confuso, sin entender exactamente qué podía estar pensando el pelirrojo.

-Puedes irte – Lee se asombró de la rudeza con la que Gaara se despedía de él después de aquel hermoso acercamiento. Sin más, el ninja de la arena entró en su dormitorio dejando atrás a un confuso y decepcionado Lee. El moreno quedó pensativo… pero en breve, fue interrumpido por la voz de una mujer.

-Ocurre algo, Lee? – Preguntó Temari con preocupación.

-No! No ocurre nada! Domou arigatou por preocuparte! Ahora debo marcharme a los apartamentos…

-Espera! Yo te acompañaré, le he dado mi palabra a Kakashi sensei… – Pero antes de que ella terminara la frase, Lee se despidió con la mano y salió de la habitación. Temari se preocupó… cuando se había ido parecía que las cosas entre Gaara y él iban bien… qué podía haber ocurrido? Era tarde, no molestaría a sus hermanos ahora, mañana les esperaba un arduo día de trabajo y debían descansar. Ya hablarían. Y se fue a su dormitorio a cambiarse y acostarse a dormir.

-Que mierda… - se susurró Kankuro – _Estoy tan cansado de llorar que ya no puedo seguir… _- Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse otra ducha, ésta más rápida y fría que la anterior, a ver si se podía quitar todo el dolor y pesar que cargaba su ser en estos momentos y así dormir un poco. Salió de la ducha, se secó el cabello y el cuerpo, y así, desnudo, tal cual estaba, se acostó a dormir. Estaba cansado… física y emocionalmente… y aún, ingenuamente, no entendía el porqué.

A la mañana siguiente, Temari se levantó y después de asearse y prepararse, bajó a ver qué cocinaría ese día para el desayuno… pero su gran sorpresa fue encontrar a Kankuro preparándolo.

-Ka… Kankuro… estás haciendo el desayuno?? – No salía de su asombro… no es que su hermano fuese vago ni que nunca hiciese nada… pero la verdad es que siempre se encargaba de cosas más… superficiales… como lavar los platos o ayudar al Kazekage con el papeleo, y de hecho, solía evadir el tener que cocinar precisamente. Kankuro parecía no haberla escuchado, estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, aunque para Temari, parecía concentrado en que no se le quemara lo que estaba preparando. En silencio, se sentó a la mesa sin apartar la mirada del mayor y esperó a que éste se percatara de su presencia. Kankuro terminó de preparar el desayuno y se dio la vuelta para ponerlo en la mesa, cuando vio a Temari y del susto casi se le caen los platos.

-Joder! Temari! Que susto! Por qué no avisaste que estabas ahí? – Temari respondió solo con una mirada extraña, que Kankuro ignoró completamente.

-Bueno días – la voz inconfundible de Gaara erizó todos y cada uno de los pelos de Kankuro, que ni se molestó en mirarlo. – Vaya… que raro es el desayuno de hoy… zumo… leche… tortitas… salchichas… huevo… pero qué es esto?? Quién se come todo esto por las mañanas? – No lo había dicho despectivamente, sino más bien, intentando usar un tono gracioso (que no conseguía), dando a entender que Temari se había pasado un poco con la comida ese día. La chica, que notó que Kankuro se había puesto serio, reaccionó a responder antes que el mayor… no fuese a empezar una desagradable pelea entre hermanos a esas horas de la mañana.

-Lo ha preparado Kankuro con mucho amor… a que si? – Temari miró con una sonrisa al moreno.

-Si no lo quieres, no te lo comas. – Su respuesta fue clara y escueta. Sin subir el tono ni utilizar malas palabras, pero no pudiendo esconder la molestia que le había causado aquel comentario de Gaara.

-Sí me lo voy a comer, tiene buena pinta. – Se sentó el pelirrojo, y como si le diese igual la reacción de Kankuro, comenzó a comer.

-Oye, Kankuro, y por qué has hecho hoy el desayuno? Y no te sientas a comer? – Su hermana señaló el asiento de su hermano, pero éste no se sentó.

-Hice el desayuno porque me apetecía y no, no tengo hambre, ya nos vemos luego en los entrenamientos.

-Espera! – Temari se levantó rápidamente antes de que el moreno abandonase la cocina. Gaara, seguía comiendo como si nada de lo que estuviese ocurriendo tuviese que ver con él. - Qué te pasa? No me vengas con boberías! Haces el desayuno y no comes!!?? A ti? Que te encanta comer? - Kankuro se giró hacia ella.

-Hoy no quiero hablar – Tras decir esto, la abrazó. Temari se estaba preocupando, a qué venía esa actitud de su hermano? – Voy a decir cosas que no siento y de las que luego me arrepentiré. – Se separó, le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó. La rubia estaba confundida, miró a Gaara…

-Qué le pasa? Le ha ocurrido algo? – Definitivamente, la chica no entendía nada. Gaara la miró con expresión confusa, dándole a entender que él tampoco sabía que le ocurría, luego bajó de nuevo la mirada a su plato, y acabó de desayunar. Temari terminó también el suyo, y ambos salieron a buscar a los ninjas de Konoha para dar comienzo a los entrenamientos.

En las plataformas de entrenamiento se encontraban ya todos los alumnos, los senseis de las villas de la Arena y de Konoha, y finalmente, llegó el kazekage acompañado de Temari. Tras una breve presentación por parte de la rubia, dio comienzo el seminario de entrenamientos.

-… Por lo que gracias a la oportunidad que os ofrece el Kazekage de la Villa de la Arena, en estos tres días que siguen, ambas villas tendrán el privilegio de intercambiar conocimientos y técnicas para un enriquecimiento personal como ninjas, comenzando desde este momento con los entrenamientos personales. – Tras finalizar su discurso, Temari volvió al lado de Gaara y observaron como se iban formando grupos mixtos de ambas villas y comenzaban las peleas. Kankuro llegó en ese momento, no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo al lado de sus hermanos viendo como el plan de Gaara salía adelante y cómo este se sentía orgulloso de haber sido de ayuda para sus alumnos.

-GYAAAA!!! Sasuke-sensei!!! – Ya había tardado Sasuke en provocar un club de fans entre las jóvenes de La Arena, que incluso lo consideraban un sensei. Se oían cuchicheos y miradas ruborizadas, realmente no les importaba que Sasuke se percatara de ellas, de hecho, seguramente por ello lo hacían.

-Venga, dobe! Atácame! – Habían comenzado con una pelea de demostración entre Sasuke y Naruto, algo suave y de poca duración fueron las reglas que puso Kakashi antes de empezar.

-Sasuke-baka! Vas a ver lo que significa retar al futuro Hokage de Konoha!!! – Sasuke se echó a reír y le guiñó un ojo a Naruto, con lo que el rubio quedó totalmente desconcertado.

-Hace mucho calor aquí – El moreno se quitó la camisa y su club de fans empezó a gritar – _Que escandalosas… que horrible…_- Venga, dobe, cuando quieras. – El zorrito se había sonrojado un poco ante ese acto de Sasuke, le había parecido muy sensual… y varonil… Sacudió su cabeza y con una fogosa mirada hacia su oponente, decidió dar el primer paso en el combate.

-No está mal, no crees? – Preguntó Temari a su hermano menor – Parece que la gente de la villa está muy excitada con el evento, y los ninjas están muy motivados. Dejando de lado, por supuesto, el hecho de que ese creído se haya quitado la camisa… que me parece una falta de respeto… pero bueno, por lo menos están ofreciendo un buen combate.

-Psss… se ha quitado la camisa solo para ligarse a todas las que están babeando por él a un lado de la plataforma… ni que fuera nada del otro mundo.- El hermano mayor parecía molesto por la actuación de Sasuke.

-Quée!!? Gritaron unas chicas que a su lado se encontraban!! Le tienes envidia!! Porque Sasuke es guapísimo y tiene un cuerpo perfecto!!!! - Los tres hermanos miraron a las chicas un poco desconcertados.

-Oh! Sí! Claro! – Kankuro, si ya de por sí tenía un día de bajona, esto no le estaba ayudando a sentirse mejor - Mmm… yo quiero ser él!! Y poderme sentir el más macho de los machos sobre la faz de la Tierra, y tener a todas estas gatitas babeando patéticamente por mí, para luego darles la espalda y poder decir que fui YO quien pasó de ellas…

-Estás envidioso! Porque tú eres un gordo! Jamás podrás ser ni la mitad de atractivo y sexy que NUESTRO Sasuke sensei! – Gaara sintió un escalofría al escuchar este comentario, notó que se ruborizaba levemente… recordando el pecho desnudo de Kankuro… sus anchas y algodonosas prendas… y su olor a vainilla…Las chicas se dieron media vuelta y se fueron a aumentar el círculo que se había formado alrededor de los que parecían los protagonista de esa mañana.

-Cada uno es como es!!! – les gritó Kankuro desde donde se encontraba, para luego apretar con fuerza sus puños. – Bah! Que le den a las tías – dio media vuelta y se alejó de la multitud para sentarse en un banco a la sombra, bastante alejado de todos pero desde donde podía ver perfectamente los combates. Temari lo miró un tanto entristecida… parecía que Kakuro, aunque fuera una gran persona, no tenía mucho éxito con las chicas, bueno, solo con aquellas que habían podido llegar a conocerlo y amar su gran corazón… que la verdad… no habían sido muchas por culpa de cierto pelirrojo al que siempre debían estar vigilando.

-Temari… - su voz parecía casi un susurro… su mirada no se alejaba del combate que presenciaba.

-Eh? Dime, Gaara. – _Hablando del rey de Roma…_- El menor tardó un poco en proseguir, como si fuese algo importante lo que deseaba comunicarle a su hermana…

-Crees que Kankuro está gordo?

-_Qué?!!!! Qué clase de pregunta era esa???? _– Pues… - Temari miró hacia Kankuro un instante… reflexionó… – Creo que no explota su atractivo… no está gordo… Por qué lo preguntas? No hagas caso de lo que dicen esas niñas, son las típicas que se dejan manipular por un hombre solo por su atractivo, y pierden a los hombres de verdadero corazón que son los únicos que las amarán más allá de la belleza… que los años se lleva. - Gaara la miraba de reojo, sin decir nada, sabía que su hermana era una ferviente luchadora por la igualdad de sexos y se sentía bien dando a entender que ella era mejor que muchos ninjas masculinos. – Y tú? Crees que está gordo? – El pelirrojo se sorprendió ante la pregunta, jamás pensó que Temari se la devolviese… había recordado de nuevo aquel momento en la habitación de su hermano… había cavado su propia tumba… bueno, solo necesitaba dar una respuesta tranquila e indiferente… al fin y al cabo, eso era lo propio de él.

-No.

-Eso no vale, Lee!!! – Se oyó al otro lado de donde ocurría la pelea entre Sasuke y Naruto. Gaara se giró cómo por acto reflejo al escuchar su nombre, y allí estaba él… entrenando con un ninja de la Arena.

-Debes prepararte para todo! No creas que por no tener técnicas ocultas ni ilusorias soy un rival fácil de vencer – Lee sonreía radiantemente a su oponente, estaba feliz, contento, tanto que dañaba un poco a Gaara.

-Me rindo! – contestó un desilusionado ninja que estrechó su mano con la del "cejas pobladas", agradeciéndole el gran combate que acababa de tener.

-Gya! Has visto? Este ninja de Konoha es experto en técnicas físicas!! – Comentaba una de las chicas de antes.

-Se le nota! Él también tiene un cuerpo muy lindo!!! Le invitamos a un zumo? Hay un puesto ahí al lado… al lado del chico gordo… - Y ambas chicas se acercaron a comprar un zumo. Kankuro seguía sentado en el mismo sitio, también con un zumo en sus manos, sin abrir, tan solo notando su agradable temperatura en comparación al bochornoso calor que comenzaba a hacer. Las chicas se acercaron a él, y justo cuando pasaban delante para llegar hasta el puesto de zumos, con unas estúpidas e infantiles risas dejaron caer como quien no quería la cosa, un comentario para picar al moreno.

-Seguro que también tiene envidia de Lee, jijiijijiji, como tiene tan buen cuerpo, es tan delgado y alto… - Y sin decir más, pasaron de largo.

-_Zorras… _- Sí, definitivamente, Kankuro quería volver a su casa y meterse de nuevo en la cama, para luego despertar de aquella terrible pesadilla que había sido las últimas horas.

-Pe… perdón, Kankuro… puedo sentarme? – Kankuro dirigió la mirada a quien le había hablado de repente.

-Lee… - susurró. El ninja de Konoha parecía agotado después del combate y necesitaba descansar un poco a la sombra – Claro… - contestó bajando la cabeza… no sabía que sentir… lo odiaba? _– No…-_ Lee se sentó amigablemente a su lado, con una de sus bellas sonrisas, escondiendo un poco el cansancio que sentía.

-Ha sido un duro combate!!! Los ninjas de esta villa son muy fuertes!!! Creo que ha sido una idea gloriosa la del Kazekage, hacer este encuentro multicultural… que menos de tu hermano, ne? – Kankuro se quedó pensativo ante estas palabras… Lee era una gran persona… y valoraba a su hermano… y le quería. Kankuro sonrió.

-Pues sí, no nos subestimes, pequeño – Dijo con media sonrisa, en un tono burlón, acercándole el zumo que tenía en sus manos – Toma, para que repongas fuerzas. No te me vayas a morir, que quien entretendrá a mi hermano entonces? – Lee se quedó atónito… Kankuro había dicho lo que él creía que había dicho? No solo daba a entender que se había enterado de todo… cosa que creó muchas dudas en el cejas pobladas, sino que además, parecía que le estaba dando "permiso" para acercase al pelirrojo.

-_Se lo habrá contado Gaara? Lo habrá visto? Puede ser que lo intuyese, Kankuro parece perspicaz… Me estará ofreciendo a su hermano? Me estará intentando dar una indirecta de que Gaara le dijo que le gustaba? _– Demasiada confusión para un solo comentario.

-Mira, ahí vienen las guarras de antes… - Las jóvenes se acercaban a ellos… cada una con su zumo… más uno extra, que habían comprado expresamente para Lee.

-Hola!!! – Ambas jóvenes tenían voz chillona, y ahora que Lee estaba delante, eran más estúpidas de lo normal. Realmente la palabra desquiciante se quedaba lejos de poder definir lo que esas dos chicas eran para el mayor de los hermanos.

-Adiós. Por qué no os largáis? – Kankuro no solía tratar así a las mujeres, él opinaba que aunque Temari luchaba por la igualdad de sexos, las mujeres eran especiales, y siempre se las debía tratar con cariño y dulzura, pero estas dos ya lo tenían calentito.

-Contigo no hablamos, gordo! – Lo miraron con desagrado y luego volvieron a sonreírle al cejas pobladas - Hemos venido a ver a Lee!! Toma! Te hemos traído un zumo!!! Para que recobre las energías después de ese maravilloso combate!!! Gya!!! – Volvían a gritar como dos obsesas.

-Ah.. jeje… domou arigatou por preocuparos – Dijo un Lee un tanto sonrojado… no estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas se acercaran a él sin más. –Ah! Kankuro me dio su zumo, por qué no tomas este? – Preguntó el chico inocentemente, acercando las manos de las chicas, que aun sujetaban el zumo, hacia Kankuro para que éste lo aceptara.

-No!!!! Este es para ti!! – molesta, una de las jóvenes se quejó.

-Eso! Ah! Le ha dado el suyo a Lee! Por su culpa no cogerá el nuestro!!! – Ambas chicas miraron enfadadas a Kankuro, que no se había movido ni un centímetro desde el principio de la conversación. – Eres un imbécil!! – Y dirigiéndole la peor mirada que podían echar, la chica que tenía el zumo se lo tiró encima, dejando a Kankuro cubierto por un delicioso zumo de piña recién preparado. Se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon histéricas.

-Zorras!!!! – Gritó Kankuro a la vez que se levantaba para sacudirse. El grito había sido sonoro, demasiado sonoro para la situación en la que estaban. Gaara y Temari se giraron intentando localizar a Kankuro y su fantástico vocabulario, hasta que lo hallaron con Lee.

-Oh! Kankuro! Lo siento! Ha sido mi culpa, te pido mil veces perdón. – Lee estaba entristecido por lo ocurrido, primero porque le habían insultado, Y él sabía lo doloroso que era que una chica te dijese que eras feo, gordo o que tenías las cejas muy grandes; Y en segundo lugar, porque él intentó ser gentil y a cambio, el pobre ninja de la Arena había pagado los platos rotos.

-No te disculpes, fueron las guarras esas… Ahora estoy pegajoso… puaj! – Gaara y Temari se dirigían hacia ellos para exigir una explicación para aquel sonoro comentario que les había dado vergüenza ajena. En ese momento, Kankuro se quitó la camisa y la miró de arriba abajo asegurándose de que realmente, las víboras aquellas le habían arruinado totalmente el día. Gaara se detuvo en seco.

-Mm? Ocurre algo, Gaara? – Temari paró frente al menor. Gaara estaba rojo… rojo como un tomate.

-Joder… ahora tengo que ir a ducharme, cambiarme, meter esto en la lavadora, aguantar las críticas de Temari diciéndome que es mentira y que en realidad me manché yo solo bebiendo porque soy un bebé… bla.. bla… - Paró al notar el brazo de Gaara sujetar el suyo.

-Kankuro, ponte la camisa AHORA. – Su hermano lo miraba con odio, parecía que quería taparlo de miradas ajenas.

-Qué? – Kankuro no entendía nada. – Me acaban de bañar con zumo de piña! Estoy pegajoso!

-Me da igual. No quiero que te vean.

-Ya veo… dijo Kankuro en tono bajo y muy decepcionado – _lo que me faltaba ya… darle vergüenza ajena a mi hermano… normal, viendo el cuerpo de Lee que es quien le gusta… -_ Sin decir nada más, con la mirada baja, empujó un poco a sus hermanos para pasar por medio de ambos, y marchar rápidamente a casa. Algunas miradas se clavaron en él, algunas chicas se ruborizaron al verlo sin camisa, con ese andar decidido y esa actitud segura (de querer llegar a su casa YA)… les parecía sexy, excitante… Y Gaara lo notó.

**Notas finales: **

**Kankuro:** Naka! que pasa? te gusta verme sufrir? TT

**Naka:** oo no, hombre, si eres mi segundo personaje favorito... te prometo que tendrás tu recompensa...

**Kankuro:** ¬¬ en serio? Mis fans te van a odiar por lo que em haces...

**Naka:** tus fans estarán contentas con lo que te van a hacer más adelante risas XD

**Kankuro:** entonces tendré paciencia.

**Gaara:** ¬¬

**Naka:** ¬ Gaara


	5. Capítulo 5: Una cálida visita

**Notas:**

Yay!!!!!!! Domou Arigatou a todos los que estáis dedicándole tiempo a mi fic!!! felicidad 0 no sabéis lo feliz que me hacéis!!! ;; hugsssssssss

**rush of hapiness**kyaa!!!!!! Nakayoshi apuxurra a rush of hapiness me alegra tanto que sigas leyéndolo!! 0!! Sip, esas chicas no saben nada Òó buuu, ellas se lo pierden, indignación :3 uu Gaara… es que no se acostumbra el pobre… espero que poco a poco… porque supongo que Lee tendrá un límite y hay que tener paciencia con el pelirrojo (pero es que es tan kawaiii :3 ♥) Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible nn es que los exámenes uu snif snif muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo!!!!!!!!!!! kissuuuuu

**yuriko-hime**aww... lágrimas de felicidad jop... me alegro tanto de que te encante ;; aish… abracito espero que sigas leyendo :3 y que te guste 0 CHU♥

**Mago de Oz**wiiiiiii!!!!!! Que bien!!!! kissu siii, esas chicas… las típicas superficiales Òó pues ya verán, Kankuro no se merece ese trato odio yo también les cogí manía UU wiii, domou arigatou pro tu reply!!! Espero que lo sigas leyendo! 0 Un abrazote!!! hugssssss ♥

**SkyFake**yay!! A mí también me encanta la vainilla!!! 0!!! babas :3 que felicidad que te parezca linda!!! nn y lo de Kankuro… ah, ese tipo de gente superficial me enfada Òó, y después Kankuro es una gran persona y nadie lo valora… suspiro yay!! Mil gracias por tu apoyo!!! Espero que te siga gustando nn CHU♥

**Capítulo 5: Una cálida visita.**

-Ya veo… dijo Kankuro en tono bajo y muy decepcionado – _lo que me faltaba ya… darle vergüenza ajena a mi hermano… normal, viendo el cuerpo de Lee que es quien le gusta… -_ Sin decir nada más, con la mirada baja, empujó un poco a sus hermanos para pasar por medio de ambos, y marchar rápidamente a casa. Algunas miradas se clavaron en él, algunas chicas se ruborizaron al verlo sin camisa, con ese andar decidido y esa actitud segura (de querer llegar a su casa YA)… les parecía sexy, excitante… Y Gaara lo notó.

-Maldito Kankuro… - Con los puños apretados veía como se alejaba su hermano e iba creando sensaciones a su alrededor… -_Por qué demonios no se puso la maldita camisa???? Ah!!! – _Como de costumbre, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su hermanita.

-Vaya… Kankuro cambia mucho sin ropa… quiero decir… que… que bueno… las chicas lo están mirando… y no mal precisamente… - Gaara la hizo callar con una mirada asesina.

-Gaara!! No te enfades con Kankuro!! Esas chicas se portaron fatal con él! Por cierto, estás muy guapo hoy… te queda muy bien esa camisa negra... y las mangas cortas te quedan mejor que las largas, supongo que decidiste ponerte esa porque hoy hace bastante calor…

-Lee… en el desierto, salvo al anochecer, siempre hace calor. – El moreno lo había calmado con su sutil forma de cambiar de tema. – Es hora de almorzar, debemos irnos.- Así, todos marcharon a comer a una zona que se había adecuado especialmente para esos días.

La comida había sido fantástica, todo el mundo se llevaba muy bien, y había un interés general por conocer a fondo a la villa vecina. La tarde fue agotadora como había sido la mañana, Lee había estado bastante cerca de Gaara… intentaba que éste se acostumbrara a su presencia, pero el pelirrojo seguía teniendo bruscos cambios de ánimo, así que muchas veces lo trataba con tanta indiferencia que Lee deseaba volverse a su villa.

Estaba atardeciendo. Lee se acercó a Gaara, intentando no llamar la atención de nadie para poder estar a solas con él.

-Gaara… mil gracias por habernos invitado!! – Lee volvía a estar lleno de alegría.- Te… te gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche? – Estaba muy nervioso y se le habían sonrojado las mejillas – Bueno, así podríamos hablar… porque… me gustaría decirte algunas cosas… y… eso… bueno… qué te parece? – El moreno levantó la mirada tímidamente hacia Gaara, quien miraba hacia el infinito como de costumbre.

-_Ir a cenar con Lee?… Esto… es una cita, no? Me está pidiendo una cita? Nunca he tenido ninguna… qué se hace en las citas? No se supone que yo, que soy más fuerte que él, debería de ser quien se le pida? _

_-_Gaara…?– Lee no sabía si había hecho algo mal, se había arriesgado a que el pelirrojo le dijese que lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior no significaba nada para él… pero… ahora quería una respuesta, el había dado el primer paso, era el otro el que debía dar el segundo... para bien o para mal.

-Hoy ha sido un día agotador – el kazekage miró de reojo al ninja de Konoha – Hoy descansaremos… pero hablaremos de esa cena cuando acaben los días de entrenamiento… - _Para ese entonces podré informarme lo suficiente como para no hacer el ridículo delante de Lee en una cita, y mostrarle que el que manda aquí soy yo.-_ Luego dio media vuelta y se fue con Temari. Lee se había quedado algo confuso… pero feliz; al fin y al cabo, había aceptado indirectamente la cita, pues la había pospuesto un par de días.

Llegó la noche y tras despedirse hasta el día siguiente, cada uno marchó a su hogar. La verdad es que la despedida había sido muy fría… pero por alguna razón, el kazekage estaba bastante absento a lo que ocurría a su alrededor ahora mismo…

-Se te ve cansado, Gaara. Te preparo la cena y dejas para mañana todos los papeles, aunque no duermas necesitas un tiempo de paz y tranquilidad. – Temari sonrió cálidamente y se fue a cocinar. Gaara se apoyó en la ventana del salón mirando la luna… que esa noche… estaba extrañamente más hermosa que las anteriores. Sin darse cuenta, habían ya pasado veinte minutos, y oyó a Temari llamarlo. Dio media vuelta y fue al comedor.

-Domou Arigatou por todo… - una pequeñísima sonrisa, dulce e inocente, lucía en la cara del joven. La rubia se sintió realmente feliz, Gaara la estaba aceptando.

-Voy a llamar a Kankuro, tú empieza a cenar ya. – dijo a la vez que se dirigía escaleras arriba.

Toc, toc.

-Kankuro, ya está la cena.

-…

-…

-…

-Kankuro?- Al no escuchar nada, bajó de nuevo a donde se encontraba su hermano pequeño. – Bueno… no responde… se habrá quedado dormido… eso es que ya cenó, sin comer no se acuesta. - Gaara asentía mientras no apartaba los ojos de su plato.

El mayor de los hermanos había escuchado a Temari tocar, se arrepentía de no haber respondido… pero realmente no se soportaba ni él ahora mismo… Por alguna razón, comenzaba a sentirse decepcionado con todo él… su papel como hermano mayor, como ninja, y ahora, con el comentario de las jóvenes de los entrenamientos y de Gaara, también como hombre. Salió del baño… se había dado lo que se suele decir un buen baño de burbujas, había estado tanto tiempo dentro del agua, relajándose que se le habían arrugado los deditos. Como era su costumbre últimamente, prefirió dormir desnudo, se sentía más cómodo. Así, se metió en la cama, con Gaara en su mente, intentando borrarlo por completo, esperando que el próximo día todo quedase en malentendidos y pudiese estar como siempre había estado con sus hermanos, lo más valioso que actualmente tenía, aparte de sus marionetas.

-Buenas noches. – Recogió su plato y el de su hermana, que también había terminado, y los colocó en el fregadero.

-Buenas noches, no pienses mucho. – Temari miró un momento a Gaara… -_Voy a arriesgarme…- _Se acercó a él y le dio un besito en la frente. Gaara quedó inmóvil, no estaba preparado para que su hermana hiciera eso… apartó la cara.

-_Y ahora qué hago?-_ pensó. A Kankuro lo podía apartar y ya está… pero Temari era diferente… además de ser la única chica que se le había acercado en la vida. Gaara miró hacia la rubia, que seguía cerca de él… pero lo primero que vio fue su pecho; rápidamente levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos, no quería que malinterpretara lo que acababa de hacer, ella era más alta, eso era todo. Pero… le hizo pensar… él no tenía pecho… solo las mujeres lo tenían… las "kitty girls" también tenían pecho… molestaría tenerlo? Muchas chicas iban descaradamente enseñándolo… pero Temari era diferente… ella siempre iba muy tapada… elegante y atractiva… pero tapada… cosa que también ocurría con Kankuro… tapado hasta arriba… era por el desierto? Temari antes iba más ligera de ropa que ahora…

-Ocurre algo, Gaara?... Siento lo del beso, creí que sería normal que te diese un beso… como hermanos que somos… antes de irme a dormir…

-_He entristecido a Temari… otra vez.- _Por qué a Kankuro le gustan las kitty girls? – _Por qué demonios he soltado esta estupidez? Tan desesperado estoy porque Temari olvide lo que acabo de hacer?_ – Temari se había quedado a cuadros… realmente las preguntas de su hermano eran absolutamente inesperadas, fuera de lugar constantemente y verdaderamente absurdas.

-Porque le gustan. – _Ya está, no he mentido y me he quedado satisfecha con la respuesta. _

-Por qué le gustan? Porque tienen pecho? – Gaara realmente parecía estar haciendo estas preguntas de manera mecánica, miraba la luna por la ventana y lo único que se movía era su boca, para dejar salir esas preguntas vacías y cargadas de desconocimiento e ignorancia… no… de inocencia.

-Etto… mm… eh… creo que esas cosas le toca a Kankuro hablarlas contigo, vale? Pero… por qué lo preguntas? Te gusta alguna chica? – Temari sabía que se estaba pasando de entrometida… pero realmente, ese interés de pronto… le daba curiosidad…

-… - Gaara parecía no haber escuchado a Temari, quien esperaba pacientemente, sabía que su hermano, a veces, se quedaba en trance mirando la luna, pensando o haciendo algo en su cabeza. De pronto, Gaara, con voz grave, respondió. - Eres la única mujer que ha estado en mi vida. – Su hermana se erizó… le habían parecido tiernas esas palabras viniendo del pelirrojo por el hecho de que Gaara no podía entender lo importante que esto podía resultarle a una persona, ser la única de la vida de otra , además de ser la primera persona que le había dicho eso…. Gaara dirigió su mirada a la rubia, una mirada propia del menor – Kankuro siempre dice que las mujeres son especiales y hay que tratarlas bien… por eso lo preguntaba…- se acercó a Temari, que seguía asombrada, y suavemente, besó su frente correspondiendo a ese beso de hermanos que para Gaara, había significado muchísimo, más de lo que jamás nadie entendería. Dio media vuelta, y se marchó a su dormitorio, frío e impasible como siempre. Temari notó algo muy extraño dentro de ella… Realmente Gaara estaba cambiando… Decidió irse a dormir, sería lo mejor.

Gaara caminaba hacia su dormitorio… toda la casa estaba en silencio… Al llegar a él, cogió su osito de peluche, el que aun conservaba de la infancia, y se sentó a mirar la luna desde su balcón.

-_Todas las noches son iguales… no, el cielo cambia… hoy está hermoso… la luna es más bella que de costumbre… y ella lleva ahí… acompañándome… toda la vida…_- se sumergió en sus pensamientos durante varias horas… hasta que algo le hizo estremecer… _- Qué ha sido eso?-_ Gaara se dio cuenta de que algo en su cabeza parecía no estar bien ahora mismo… y comenzó a dolerle…- Ah… todas las noches lo mismo… - se dijo esta vez en voz alta… - Quiero estar tranquilo, Shukaku… ah… - Y todo paró… había sido un susto… quizás una queja del demonio… una advertencia… algo. Miró el reloj… eran las 5 de la mañana… _- Si que ha pasado rápido el tiempo…- _

Y notó de nuevo… aquello desagradable… entendió por qué Shukaku había actuado… sintió… una punzada de dolor… ahí… en el pecho… donde se encontraba su escondido y congelado "corazón"…. soledad… sintió una soledad terrible… qué ocurría ahora? A qué venía esa sensación? Apretó el osito contra él… más fuertemente… como si estuviese usándolo de escudo para algo invisible… que lo atacaba… como era su soledad. Cerró los ojos con fuerza… para no verla… como cuando era niño… pero ya no funcionaba… su pecho se oprimía… sería porque sus hermanos estaban durmiendo plácidamente mientras el tenía que pasar todas las noches sólo, mirando a la luna?... Podía notar a su osito ahogado de la presión que le ejercían sus delicados y pálidos brazos… que ahora temblaban… si seguía así… no acabaría la noche bien… ni él ni nadie de la villa. Se levantó rápidamente y salió de su dormitorio… mirando hacia atrás… como si notase algo… caminó por el oscuro y silencioso pasillo… nervioso, temblando… pero al llegar a una de las puertas… lo olió…

-_Mmm… vainilla…-_ Y recordó la calidez de unos brazos que lo rodeaban y protegían, cuando pasaban juntos la noche, porque Gaara tenía miedo… _-es ese olor… lo recuerdo… es la paz de mi niñez… __Kankuro…- _Sin tocar siquiera en la puerta, la abrió suavemente, para no molestar a su hermano… quien dormía pacíficamente un poco de lado. Cerró con sumo cuidado y se acercó, descalzo como venía, a la cama para ver cómo dormía el moreno. Estaba tranquilo… lo notaba en su pecho, que seguía un ritmo normal, se llenaba de aire y luego se vaciaba, de forma constante… agradable. Se quedó allí de pie, a su lado, observándolo… recordando… y sintió paz, una paz interior que añoraba desde hacía tanto que no quería ni pensarlo. Levantó una de sus manos y la acercó al rostro de Kankuro… el cual acarició sutilmente, solo deseaba notar su calor, saber que estaba vivo… y que estaba ahí… para él…

-Mmmm… - Kankuro se movió un poco, asustando a Gaara, que quitó rápidamente su mano, y salió de aquellos recuerdos; y se vio en la habitación de su hermano mayor, descalzo y con su osito en brazos.

-Kankuro… - susurró el pelirrojo... pero su hermano ni se movió. Gaara se sentó en la cama con suavidad, levantó una esquinita de la manta y se metió bajo ella para dormir al lado del mayor. Abrazó su osito, y sintió que aunque Kankuro no lo abrazaba como cuando eran niños, el calor bajo la colcha seguía siendo agradable… y la intensa vainilla que embriagaba todo lo que rodeaba al hermano mayor se volvía sedante para Shukaku… una droga que Gaara amaba tomar… aun sabiendo que no iba a dormir, notó que entraba en un trance muy dulce, donde descansaba su cuerpo y su alma…

Algunos rayos de sol calentaron el rostro de Gaara, lo que hizo que éste abriera los ojos extrañado por haber aguantado tanto tiempo en la cama si hacer nada… ni pensar… solo descansar… se sentía lleno de energía… incluso podía notar que tenía más ganas de moverse de lo normal… miró a los lados…

_-Ah… cierto, la habitación de Kankuro, ayer me metí aquí sin más… seguro que se molesta… me voy antes de que despierte… _- Salió con cuidado de la cama… intentando moverla lo menos posible. Una vez en pie, se giró hacia su hermano que aun dormía plácidamente… demasiado quizás… Gaara notó un bulto en la zona de la entrepierna de su hermano… si, era normal que hubiera uno… pero su dimensión era… mayor… mucho mayor… Volvió a mirar la cara del moreno… dormía… El pelirrojo… acercó su dedo al bulto… y lo rozó muy suavemente, deseando solo saber qué era, no molestar ni despertar a su hermano. Y tocó algo cálido… y duro… extendió los otros dedos y tocó con la superficie de ellos el miembro de su hermano. Estaba muy caliente, realmente duro, y mucho más grande de lo que Gaara podía imaginar que había ahí debajo…

-Mmm… ah... – Kankuro dejó escapar un leve gemido en sueños… con lo que Gaara retiró la mano… pero le había gustado el tacto de aquello… le gustaba… y deseaba tocarlo de nuevo.

-_Duerme… desnudo?-_ Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo profundo… él había pasado la noche bajo esas sábanas… no se había pegado a su cuerpo para no despertarlo y así evitar que lo echara de la habitación. Volvió a colocar su mano sobre el miembro erecto de Kankuro, tan solo cubierto por unas sábanas, y comenzó a hacer presión sobre él… a palparlo… quería saber exactamente cómo era… su longitud, su grosor, su tacto… su temperatura… Ese día se había levantado lleno de energía… y realmente, se le notaba. Su hermano comenzó a gemir… cada vez más fuerte… Gaara notó que a veces levantaba su cadera, como pidiendo más presión… o más velocidad… pero el pelirrojo solo acariciaba superficialmente el cuerpo del otro… En un momento determinado notó que tenía un poco húmedas las puntas de los dedos, solo un poco…

-Gaara… - Kankuro se estremeció… - mmm….- Gaara notó que se le estaba yendo de las manos, su hermano se estaba despertando y sentía que esto que había hecho molestaría mucho al mayor. En un caso normal, le habría dado igual… pero en aquel caso no… le debía esa maravillosa noche de paz que tuvo, y él se lo devolvía así.

-_Está despierto?_

-Gaara? – Kankuro abrió los ojos poco a poco… - ocurre algo? Que haces aquí? Qué ha pasado? – Ya tenía los ojos bien abiertos, como para notar que Gaara no respondía, solo lo miraba… en una mano el osito y la otra en sus labios… serio, calculador, como siempre… pero como pidiendo algo, algo que Kankuro parecía que debía entender sólo con la mirada… pues el menor no soltaría palabra. El moreno estaba confuso, no entendía esa mirada… De repente recordó el maravilloso sueño que tenía antes de despertar, bajó rápidamente la mirada a la parte inferior de su cuerpo, descubriendo lo que hacía unos segundos temió más que nada… estaba MUY excitado, las sábanas eran bastante ligeras, con lo que se había quedado bien marcada, por si cabía alguna duda, su erección. Rápidamente colocó una de las almohadas de la cama sobre si miembro, y miró un poco cortado a Gaara, que seguí con la misma expresión en la mirada.

-Etto… vale, ya entiendo por qué no me hablabas… siento… siento que vieses esto… de verdad… _- Por qué me disculpo? Es MI habitación! Haber tocado antes de entrar! Me habría levantado o me habría ocultado el tema! – _ Se que estás incómodo, pero si querías algo… es decir, si necesitas algo dime, me vestiré enseguida. - No hubo tiempo en medio, Gaara habló.

-Por qué estás excitado si te acabas de levantar? – Volvía a tener la voz de siempre, indiferente, exigente, fría. Su mirada se clavó en la de Kankuro, el ángulo en el que se encontraba le hacía parecer más arrogante y superior, parecía que lo atravesaba.

-_Por qué me tienes que mirar así? Creo que me voy a correr… _- Eh… pues… eso da igual… no? Que?!!!! Me acabas de preguntar por qué estoy excitado si me acabo de levantar? Gaara… en serio… me has sorprendido… tú también te excitas?

-_Qué pregunta más absurda… _- Pues claro, imbécil. Lo que no entiendo es por qué te pasa si estás dormido… así no puede excitarte nada…

-Ah… claro, que tú no sueñas… bueno… mmm… a ver cómo te lo explico… a veces… tenemos sueños agradables… placenteros… excitantes… y ... bueno... Gaara, sal, hablamos luego.

-No, me estabas contando algo.

-Termino luego, sal. Tengo algo importante que acabar.

-Le pregunté a Temari por qué te gustaban las kitty girls… el sueño placentero era con ellas? Yo no puedo soñar… - A Kankuro se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

-Pero cómo le vas a preguntar eso a Temari!!! Y no! Ellas no estaban en mi sueño… Diablos, sal! – Gaara notaba deseperación en la voz de Kankuro… no sabía por qué… pero le gustaba… - _Desde cuándo Gaara está tan salido como para preguntarle a Temari esas cosas? Por qué ella no me ha contado nada ni me ha pedido que hable con él? _– Gaara estiró la mano con la que no sujetaba a su osito y cogió la capucha del mono de Kankuro. La miró atentamente… luego dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano… y se colocó la prenda del moreno… dejando que cayera un poco de lado

-Me queda bien tu ropa… - Preguntó en un tono malvado, como riéndose de Kankuro.

-Joder! Ya está! Feliz?! Que te den! – Se giró dándole la espalda al menor. Kankuro se había corrido solo con la tentadora imagen de Gaara, mirándolo con aires de superioridad… pero con un osito en un brazo… que transmitía su dulzura… y la capuchita de gato, haciéndolo ver travieso y juguetón. Era mucho para él… se sintió ofendido porque su hermano se riera así de él… desde cuándo sabía que le excitaba? Desde cuándo planeaba vacilárselo de aquella manera? Por qué estaba en su habitación? Sin mirarlo siquiera, le cuestionó en un tono bastante enfadado – Qué haces en mi habitación? No te había dado permiso para entrar. – Notó como se hundía levemente la parte de la cama a la que él daba la espalda. Su corazón dio un vuelco al notar como se acercaba… Las manos de Gaara se apoyaron en su brazo y en su hombro. Kankuro volvía a estar excitado. – _Ah!! Maldita pubertad asquerosa!! Cuando te irás?!!! _

-Me metí en tu cama… porque… tenía miedo… de Shukaku. No lo volveré a hacer.

-Qué?! Y por qué no me despertaste? Qué?!!!! Que estuviste conmigo toda la noche???? - _Joder, que vergüenza, y yo desnudo. Se va a estar riendo de mí hasta que me muera. – _Gaara… en serio… sal…

-Lo de antes lo hice para no salir y que terminaras de contarme lo de los sueños… ahora por qué debo salir? No me lo puedes contar? Como hermano mayor debes informarme.

-Gaara! Se me ha levantado otra vez! Así las cosas no van bien, yo te cuento en el comedor lo de los sueños, así no me excito! Mira que tener que darte explicaciones hasta para esto, es patético, quiero mi intimidad!

-…

-… - Se había hecho el silencio. Pero pronto, Gaara lo rompió.

-Antes dijiste… que te habías corrido… es así como se le dice cuando…sientes placer? – Kankuro lo miró exasperado…

-Gaara… sal… por favor… necesito… masturbarme… - Kankuro ya no podía ni con su orgullo, sabía que a la fuerza no lo podía sacar, Gaara era más fuerte que él… y ya había pisado toda la dignidad que le quedaba con esta petición… pero realmente, se estaba volviendo loco…. Él lo volvía loco… su pálida piel, su rostro aniñado, su cuerpo inocente esperando ser mancillado, esos labios que no solía abrir… suaves como seda y vírgenes aun después de haber dado su primer beso, esas piernas que deseaba morder, chupar, succionar, abrir… su voz, fría y quebrada… quería oírlo gritar… de placer… quería arrancarle los gemidos más profundos que nadie jamás podría sonsacarle, quería escuchar su voz suplicante por otra embestida, más profunda e intensa… Definitivamente, se había convertido en alguien peligroso para Gaara… Esto le entristeció…

-Kankuro… yo… solo me he… corrido dos veces en mi vida… - Dijo un Gaara quizás preocupado…- La primera vez fue… casi sin querer… y la segunda… fue hace poco… - Kankuro notó una punzada de dolor en el pecho, la excitación se esfumó.

_-"Hace poco"…habrá sido…con Lee?? Por qué me siento mal? Debería estar feliz por él… soy un mal hermano… _- En ese momento recordó las palabras de Gaara ayer… apartó al pelirrojo de su lado… y se tapó el pecho. Estaba mal… se encontraba mal y no quería llorar delante de su hermano, que imagen de hermano mayor tendría de él si lo hacía?

-_Debo dejar las cosas claras, es como un bebé, está aprendiendo… _- Gaara, en primer lugar, los hermanos no hacen lo que acabas de hacer tú, así que no vuelvas a hacerlo. – Hizo una pausa… estaba ahorcándose el mismo… - Lo segundo… no… no quiero que entres en mi habitación por las noches… - tragó saliva… - es incómodo levantarse y verte ahí despierto… los demás sí dormimos… - _creo que voy a llorar…_- y por último… siento mucho no ser como Lee… siento darte vergüenza ajena, siento no poder ser un buen hermano mayor y siento que tengas que ser el hermano del tío más feo y gordo de la villa de la Arena… pero… por favor… no me lo digas a la cara… tengo… sentimientos… Ahora, si me disculpas… - Kankuro se levantó con la sábana rodeándole la cintura y se metió en el cuarto de baño. Gaara estaba inmóvil… no le gustaba, no, no le gustaba NADA que los hermanos no pudieran ser como eran Kankuro y él… ahora que empezaba a cogerle confianza… y a abrirle su corazón… Estaba enfadado…

_-Las cosas se hacen como YO quiero… - _dio media vuelta y marchó a su habitación.


	6. Capítulo 6: Celos

**Notas:**

Yay!!!

Domou arigatou a **rush of hapiness** y a **SkyFake **por su gran apoyo!!!!!!!!!! Nakayoshichan las apuxurra con amor!!

**SkyFake: **wiiii!!! Kankuro es un hermoso gatitobabas aish.. me encanta ese personaje… y pues.. //// rubor los sueños de Kankuro últimamente son un tanto monotemáticos risas es lo que tiene obsesionarse con alguien, ne? me alegra que te guste!!!!! Nos vemos,ne?!!!! ♥♥ :3 matat ne

**rush of hapiness**yay!!!!! A mí me pasa como a ti risas voy escribiendo y me voy sintiendo unas veces mal.. otras bien, otras me enfada uno y quiero que se vaya cone l otro… risas Es que el pobre Gaara no se entiende ni así mismo UU awww… me alegra que aunque esté un poco chunga la cosa entre ellos te siga gustando - aww… domou arigatou por los ánimos!!! Ya queda poquito para que acaben los dichosos exámenes :3 nos vemos!!!! Matta ne ♥

Este capítulo es un poco aburrido TT gomen… espero que aunque sea un poquito, os guste UU snif snif Tenía una imagen del capi anterior como recompensa… pero aquí no se pueden poner imágenes ni direcciones, así que UU lo siento… ojalá sigáis leyendo… nos vemos

hugs&kissuuu

**Capítulo 6: Celos.**

Kankuro se levantó con la sábana rodeándole la cintura y se metió en el cuarto de baño. Gaara estaba inmóvil… no le gustaba, no, no le gustaba NADA que los hermanos no pudieran ser como eran Kankuro y él… ahora que empezaba a cogerle confianza… y a abrirle su corazón… Estaba enfadado…

_-Las cosas se hacen como YO quiero… - _dio media vuelta y marchó a su habitación.

Kankuro escuchó los pasos de su hermano alejarse y salir del dormitorio… sintió un pequeño alivio en su pecho… que no borraba el tremendo dolor de haberle mentido a la persona que, ya sin ninguna duda, era a la que más quería en el mundo. El hecho de que Gaara no rechistase y con conformidad abandonase la habitación solo podía significar una cosa: lo había entendido, lo había aceptado y a partir de ahora, el pelirrojo lo vería como su hermano mayor… Era irónico que después de tanto tiempo deseando esto, ahora el mayor se sintiese frustrado por conseguirlo, pero… qué otra cosa podría ser él para Gaara? – _Solo hermanos…_ - Tomó aire, y salió del cuarto de baño. Sacó su ropa y se vistió, hoy tocaba otro arduo día de trabajo con los ninjas de Konoha. –_ Soy el mayor… debo ayudar a que esto se solucione y podamos estar todos a gusto… Temari se ha esforzado mucho en que pareciéramos una familia… bajaré y haré lo posible por actuar como siempre he hecho, y demostrarle a Gaara que la discusión que acabamos de tener es algo normal y todo sigue igual… -_ Sin más rodeos, abandonó su habitación y bajó al comedor, donde el menor esperaba en la mesa, con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana, a que Temari terminara el desayuno.

-Buenos días!! – Kankuro sacó toda la energía que tenía, se acercó a Temari y le dio un besito en la mejilla – mmm… que rico huele… acaba yaaaaaaaaa… - y con ojos llorosos consiguió sacar una carcajada a su hermana; Se sentó, pues, al lado de Gaara como siempre hacía – Qué? Está interesante el cielo? – burlonamente, solo intentaba sacarle conversación al chico.

-Esta noche cenaremos de nuevo con los ninjas invitados, no te podrás ir como hiciste ayer, entendido? – Gaara, que hasta entonces no había abandonado la visión del cielo, clavó su fría mirada en la de su hermano… había algo extraño en ella… o por lo menos Kankuro lo notaba así – Espero que esta noche… sea una gran noche…- dijo acercándosele lentamente al mayor… - Y contestarás a algunas preguntas… - No pudo acabar su monólogo, su hermana interrumpió poniendo el desayuno entre ambos.

-Bueno, dejad de discutir y comed.- Se sentó, y con una severa mirada hizo que sus dos hermanos comenzaran a desayunar, y luego, ella hizo lo mismo. Acabada la comida, Kankuro recogió los platos y cubiertos.

-Bueno!!! Vamos a trabajar!! Hoy me toca pelear a mí… contra quién será… contra quién será… - repetía en tarareos mientras recogía sus marionetas y se dirigía, junto al resto de sus hermanos, a las plataformas de combate.

Al llegar allí, vieron a los pupilos ya calentando.

- Buenos días, Gaara-san!!!!!! – No hacía falta levantar la mirada, Gaara sabía quién le saludaba con esa efusividad que lo caracterizaba y que, en el fondo… envidiaba.

-Buenos días, Lee… - El pelirrojo no sabía muy bien como encararle, así que se limitó a mirar a otro lado mientras el cejas pobladas hacía su matutino monólogo.

-Hoy… etto… estás más guapo de lo normal… - un pequeño rubor apareció en las mejillas de ambos chicos.

-_Por favor… voy a vomitar… -_ Kankuro dio media vuelta y se alejó de ese par de tortolitos. La rubia pudo notar perfectamente lo que ocurría, y aunque le entraban sudores solo de ver a su hermano con Lee, prefirió irse con Kankuro y dejarlos solos.

-_Y por qué se van estos dos ahora?!!! Me dejan solo con Lee! Bakas! _

-Oye, Gaara-san… mm… te gustaría pelear conmigo? – Aquello sorprendió de sobremanera al pelirrojo, e hizo que dirigiese su mirada directamente a la del moreno. La cara de Gaara era un cuadro… Le parecía sorprendente que después de lo ocurrido años atrás, Lee tuviera el valor de pedirle aquello… sin duda o era un chico muy valiente… o era tremendamente estúpido.

-Lee… si quieres morir pídemelo directamente – No sabía por qué, pero estaba tentado de picar al moreno, se le hacía sumamente divertido, cómo reaccionaría? Pelearía mejor? Lo odiaría?

-Jajajaja – con una radiante sonrisa, Lee abrazó a Gaara. Este quedó petrificado ante tal acción, al igual que la mayoría de los que rodeaban a la pareja, que no podían creer que alguien estuviese abrazando al Kazekage. – Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a tu humor turbio – se separó de él y le guiñó un ojo.

-_Pe..pe… pero… que acaba… de suceder???!!! Por qué ha hecho esto? Qué reacción del demonio es esa ante mis amenazas?!!!! – _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, como de costumbre, por Lee, que al ver que Gaara había quedado en shock empezaba a preocuparse por sus actos impulsivos ante el pelirrojo.

-Perdona, Gaara-san, me salió solo… - _Qué hago ahora? Me voy sin más? Sigo disculpándome? Me callo y espero a que él diga algo? AHHH!! Que complicado es amar a alguien! _

_-Ah!!! Pero que coraje!!!! – _Kankuro no le quitaba el ojo de encima a aquellos dos, a pesar de la considerable distancia a la que se encontraban – _Kankuro! Espabila! Qué te dijiste esta mañana? Pues hazlo! Olvídate de ellos! Olvídate de ese cejudo! Distracción, distracción!!!_

-Kankuro… - El mayor salió de su mundo interior y miró a Temari, que de repente se había puesto muy seria – Se llama incesto, y no está bien. – Y el mundo se paró. El moreno se vio caer en un abismo tan profundo y oscuro que creía que era mejor quedarse allí que responder ante la acusación de su hermana. – Yo comprendo que quieras a Gaara… es un encanto, y más ahora que se está volviendo muy dulce con nosotros… cough y con Lee…cough… Y no digo que no te pueda atraer físicamente… siempre creí que eras un pervertido salido que espiaba mujeres… no sabía que te iban los chicos también… pero lo respeto… y Gaara es muy mono… eso de ser pelirrojo es muy exótico…

-Temari!!!! Calla! – Kankuro tapó la boca de su hermana mientras miraba a los lados desesperado, intentando averiguar si alguien había podido escuchar lo que la rubia decía – Calladita estás más guapa… - le dijo a regañadientes, mientras se separaba de ella…

-Lo sabía!! Que fuerte! Espero que no le hayas hecho nada! – Ahora parecía algo molesta – Porque sigue siendo menor! Kankuro, prométeme que te controlarás… no puedes, entiendes estas palabras? N-o p-u-e-d-e-s t-o-c-a-r a G-a-a-r-a… lo has entendido? – El hermano no creía lo que oía… era en serio todo esto? La rubia le estaba hablando de lo que el creía? – Respóndeme!

-No… no iba a hacerle nada… no se a que viene esta actitud… - En realidad ahora no sabía qué pensar, estaba esforzándose por olvidar todo aquello, por auto-engañarse equívocamente y creer que realmente no sentía nada por su hermano pequeño, que lo que soñaba y deseaba no eran otras cosas que reacciones biológicas… y las palabras de Temari solo habían conseguido abrir la herida de nuevo… -_N-o p-u-e-d-e-s t-o-c-a-r a G-a-a-r-a…- _Había sido muy doloroso… él ya sabía todo eso… - _Realmente creen que soy estúpido, o qué? o que soy tan mala persona como para poner mis intereses sobre los de Gaara? - _Se sintió ofendido, dio media vuelta y sin decir más subió a la plataforma de combate, dejando a Temari con la palabra en la boca.

-Bueno, bueno, quién quiere pelear conmigo? – Sí, estaba tan lleno de ira, odio, impotencia, decepción… que solo deseaba desahogarse… u qué mejor que con un "saco de boxeo"?_ - _Algún voluntario? Alguna voluntaria? – Temari cambió su expresión a cansancio y se giró a ver cómo le iba a su otro hermano. Al otro lado de la plaza…

-Gaara-san, necesitaba decirte que para mí lo que ocurrió la otra noche fue algo muy importante! Y que… que… - Gaara posó sus dedos en los labios de Lee, callándolo dulcemente. El moreno lo miró extrañado… nervioso… no sabía como interpretar aquello… _- Esto es malo, verdad? Es que no quiere recordarlo? Lo había olvidado?- _Gaara dio media vuelta y se marchó con sus hermanos. Lee sitió que aquello solo podía traducirse como que no quería seguir dándoles vueltas a la relación, aunque fuese de amistad, entre ellos dos… - _No dejaré que la llama de mi juventud se apague! Lucharé hasta el final!por ti, Gaara! Yosh!! – _Y corrió de nuevo hacia la plataforma principal de combate.

-Donde está Kankuro? – El pelirrojo miró extrañado a los lados. Temari alzó la mano en dirección a su hermano. Una gotita de sudor recorrió la frente del menor, quien tras un profundo suspiro, preguntó –Y qué diablos hace ahí?

-Qué pasa? Que nadie se atreve? – sonrió maliciosamente el mayor. Gaara se tapó la cara con la mano, notaba a su hermano un tanto "tenso".

-Yo! – Se oyó una voz masculina tras el Kazekage. Éste no quería creerlo, así que, lentamente, rogando a los dioses equivocarse ( por una vez ), se dio la vuelta y vio a Lee con su brazo levantado y muy emocionado, sus ojos brillaban con una fuerza descomunal. El cejas pobladas se apresuró y subió a la plataforma. Kankuro no lo asimilaba… tragó saliva por un instante…

-Se van a linchar… - _por qué el destino es tan cruel con Kankuro?- _Gaara! – Su hermano la miró con curiosidad ante esa arrebato decidido, y un tanto violento, que acababa de tener la joven – Dile a Lee que no pelee… llévatelo a otro lado.

-Qué?!!!!! – Gaara se asombró de haber levantado un poco el tono de voz, pero era asombroso! Qué acababa de pedirle Temari??? Y por qué a él? Insinuaba algo? Que podía insinuar? – _Creo que me estoy poniendo paranoico _– Y eso por qué? Es un entrenamiento, no se harán nada.Y si los quieres separar… por qué he de hacerlo yo?

-De acuerdo! Pues prepárate! – Kankuro sacó sus marionetas. Lee se puso en posición de combate. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, notaba su cuerpo lleno de energía.

-_Es mi oportunidad de mostrarle a Gaara lo que he mejorado! Y el gran ninja en el que me he convertido!!! – _Yosh!!!!!!!!!!!

-_Bien, es el momento de salir de dudas, necesito saber exactamente qué piensa Gaara de Lee…si realmente le gusta, con lo mal que se lleva con Kankuro, le dará igual que machaque a su hermano con tal de poder ver la pelea de Lee… - _Pobre Kankuro… no tiene ninguna posibilidad con Lee… morirá en sus manos – Un tanto teatralmente, Temari llevó su mano a la frente – Tendré que llevarlo al hospital después de este combate. – Y menos de dos segundos tardó Gaara en estar sobre la plataforma, entre los dos contrincantes.

-Se acabó… - y dirigiendo una fría mirada a Lee, vacía, sin ninguna intención, sentenció – necesito hablar contigo, ya pelearéis luego. Acompáñame. – Sin tan siquiera mirar a su hermano, puntualizó antes de partir – Y tú, ayuda a Temari a organizar todo esto.

-Pero Gaara-san, yo quiero pelear! – Gaara sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a Lee, le agarró la mano con brusquedad, y se lo llevó ante las miradas atónitas del resto de los nijas, entre ellos, Kankuro, quien tras un agotador suspiro, decidió desistir y dejar la plataforma para otros ninjas.

-Estás loco… Da gracias a que Gaara se llevó a Lee, te hubiera machacado…

-Sí, es verdad, luego le agradeceré – Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, a la vez que pasaba a un lado de su hermana para sentarse bajo una cubierta a la sombra.

-Kankuro, quería dec… - Temari fue interrumpida por una jovencita que se había acercado.

-Dis…disculpa… Kankuro-san… - La chica estaba ruborizada… era bonita… parecía bastante joven, su cabello era negro azabache, tez pálida y ojos verdes aguamarina… sí, era una chica muy hermosa. Kankuro se quedó un momento mirándola, realmente era un bombón!

-_Quién es esta chica? Está muuuuuuuy bien… pero no me suena nada de nada… si se me ha acercado debe ser por algo de papeles del kazekage o algo de eso…_

-Quién eres? – Preguntó mordazmente Temari.

-Ah, pues… mi nombre es Moka… no, no nos conocemos… es que acabo de verte en la plataforma… -ahora se dirigía expresamente al moreno- y me preguntaba… si podíamos ir a tomar algo… - Por un instante dejó de soplar el viento… el silencio envolvía a los tres que allí se encontraban… Moka-chan comenzó a ponerse exageradamente roja… Kankuro la miraba sin más, intentando asimilar el hecho de que una chica tan linda se hubiese acercado a él… a ligar!! Y Temari… miraba a Moka con cara de no creérselo… pero al momento le vino la luz divina…

-Bien! Pues me voy! Ala! Que lo paséis bien! Kankuro, no hace falta ni que vengas a almorzar, llévatela por ahí. – y en lo que Kankuro alejaba sus ojos de aquella preciosidad para encarar a su hermana, esta ya había desaparecido.

-Etto… puedo sentarme? – preguntó la dulce chica. El mayor de los hermanos asintió, seguía sin creérselo!!!

-Mmm… bueno… y querías hablarme de algo en especial? Tienes algún problema que desees llevar al consejo o algo?

-Pues… si quería hablarte de una cosa… - sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse – pero no tiene nada que ver con el consejo… pues… mmm… me da un poco de vergüenza…

-Nada, tranquila, tómate tu tiempo… conmigo puedes tener confianza – A Kankuro le recordaba un poco a su hermanito… parecía tan inocente e insegura… definitivamente era una monada. Por otro lado, le recordaba que Gaara se acababa de llevar de la mano a Lee… a saber dónde… y otra vez Gaara estaba en sus pensamientos…

-Gaara-san! Espera! Qué ocurre? Por qué no me has dejado pelear contra Kankuro? Crees que no soy capaz de vencerlo? No creo que desees hablar nada conmigo… me callaste hace apenas unos minutos… - Al ver que el pelirrojo no contestaba, paró en seco, haciendo que el ninja de la arena se volteara a ver qué ocurría – Gaara-san… estás bien? – Lee acercó su mano a la mejilla del otro – Ocurre algo? – Gaara no sabía qué responder a eso, solo lo miraba… y dejaba que el moreno acariciase su mejilla con suavidad… le gustaba aquella sensación… estaba Lee realmente preocupado por él? Realmente le importaba lo que le ocurría?

-Por qué me tocas? – Lee apartó rápidamente su mano… No había sido una pregunta grosera ni agresiva… pero si seca y penetrante, esperaba claramente una respuesta que Lee no sabía cómo transmitir.

-Lo... lo siento… es que… creía que estabas mal… y…

-Sientes algo al tocarme? – Gaara había clavado su mirada en la de Lee, parecía muy interesado en conocer la respuesta a su curiosidad… Lee se sobresaltó con la pregunta… en realidad… era una pregunta muy directa…

-Pues… - _venga Lee!! ahora o nunca…él te está ofreciendo la oportunidad de abrirle tu corazón! - _Sí… me gusta… tocarte… - Levantó lentamente su mano y, de nuevo, la acercó al rostro de Gaara.- me gusta… sentir que existes… y que… no estás solo en mis sueños… - Rozó ligeramente el cabello del pelirrojo… notó como las mejillas de éste se sonrojaban, pero no se movía, no ponía resistencia, no se alejaba… Llevó su mano a la nuca del kazekage y con dulzura lo acercó a él… hasta notar ambas respiraciones sincronizadas… y notó que el mundo alrededor de ellos no importaba…- _Gaara sentirá lo mismo que yo en este momento? Seré el único que está al borde de la locura? – _Y en el momento en el que sus labios iban a rozarse… el menor giró su cara, haciendo que el dulce beso de Lee se posara en su blanquecina mejilla. Aun siendo así, Lee aprovechó para darle el beso más dulce que jamás nadie le habría dado a su amado, en la mejilla, pero con igual amor que si fueran sus labios. Después de unos segundos, se separó de él… y pudo ver una mirada diferente… extraña… melancólica… en los ojos profundos del pelirrojo.

-Gaara… - Lee solo susurró su nombre… y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Gaara lo abrazó… sin dudarlo… sin temor… sin miedo… - _Gaara me está abrazando?!! Oh, dios mío!! Y … y qué hago????- _Tan soloatinó a devolver el abrazo, con cariño, transmitiéndole toda la confianza y el amor que en ese momento sentía por aquel joven de cabellos como el fuego, y que creía que el otro necesitaba en aquellas circunstancias.


	7. Capítulo 7: Lazos de Sangre

yay!! Domou Arigatou por todos los que le estáis dedicando tiempo a leer mi fic ;; awww... me hacéis muy feliz 0

Aun no he terminado mis entregas –snif- así que ha afectado a que todo esté tenso en el fic, gomen ne... pero espero que el siguiente capítulo esté más divertido o por lo menos más interesante -- de verdad de la buena ...

nos vemos!!! -hugs&kissu-

**SkyFake**: awww… domou arigatou por seguir leyéndolo!! –hugsss- aww... la verdad es que los dos son encantadores... TT ahora solo queda esperar a ver que dice Gaara :3 ;; espero que le guste alguno de los dos… ahora se va con Neji NOOO! –risas- :3 son bromitas :3 Moka-chan… debería irse ¬¬ risas Gaara puede ponerse agresivo :D XDDDD wiii, mil gracias por tu review!! Un abrazote!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Te quiero mucho!! 0!!! -hugs&kissuuu-

**rush of hapiness**: -hugsssss- yay!!!!! Una gran fan de Lee! Yo le cogí cariño hace poquito TT aish… -risas- si es que parece un dulce muñequito, ne? AJAJJAJAJ XD me encantó el "humpf" de "Y quien es esa que se acerca a Kankuro...humpf." me recordó a Deidara! Awww… :3 Siento mucho que fuera tan cortito UU pero a partir de la semana próxima seré liber! Yay! Y podré dedicarle más tiempo al fic :3 espero no decepcionarte para entonces U aww… Domou arigatou por tu apoyo!!!!!!!!! Espero que te siga gustando aunque todos los personajes estén sufriendo ahora mismo Xx son rachas, en el próximo espero que estén más felices, ne? nos vemos!! hugs&kissuu

**Capítulo 7: Lazos de Sangre.**

-Gaara… - Lee solo susurró su nombre… y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Gaara lo abrazó… sin dudarlo… sin temor… sin miedo… - _Gaara me está abrazando?!! Oh, dios mío!! Y … y qué hago????- _Tan soloatinó a devolver el abrazo, con cariño, transmitiéndole toda la confianza y el amor que en ese momento sentía por aquel joven de cabellos como el fuego, y que creía que el otro necesitaba en aquellas circunstancias. Lamentablemente, ese momento de sinceridad y entrega por parte de ambos se vio interrumpido por Temari…

-Gaara! Debemos acompañar a los ninjas a almorzar! – Su hermana se oía lejos, pero desde donde estaban podían verse mutuamente. Gaara se separó lo más rápido que sus reflejos le permitieron.

-Cierto, es hora de almorzar… vamos… - No sabía por qué, pero no podía mirar a Lee directamente a los ojos… - _Genial… creo que una imagen de debilidad mayor que esta ya no puedo dar, mierda! – _Y al comenzar a caminar, algo realmente sorprendente ocurrió… Lee corrió para alcanzarlo… y cuando lo hizo, agarró de la mano a su compañero, para caminar como las parejas hacían. En ese momento, Gaara sintió una gran vergüenza… se sentía raro… muy raro… _- pero qué está haciendo este niño??!!!! Que nos ve la gente! Que tengo una imagen!! Que… que soy un hombre!!! – _Soltó violentamente la mano de Lee. – No vuelvas a hacer eso si aprecias tu vida – Con voz ronca y fría como solía hacer en el pasado, despreció el gesto de Lee y llegó hasta donde se encontraba su hermana.

-Dónde está Kankuro? – No estaba enfadado… ni molesto… quizás… asustado.. asustado porque algo dentro de él… había cambiado…

-_Mmm… mucho interés veo últimamente por Kankuro… - _pues… estaba por ahí con una chica… - Ella no lo decía con maldad, pero realmente sentía curiosidad por ver la reacción de Gaara ante este hecho… que siendo sinceros, no era algo normal para ellos… Y en breve, obtuvo la información que deseaba… el menor se tensó por un instante, muy breve para notarlo por cualquiera, pero no para Temari, que esperaba esa reacción. La chica sonrió para sus adentros… no por ver a su hermano pasarlo mal, sino por saber que realmente, sí que algo estaba cambiando en Gaara. – Anda! Mira, siguen allí… - dijo indicándole a su hermano donde se hallaba la parejita. A unos 10 metros de ellos, Kankuro seguía sentado con Moka, bajo la cubierta, hablando tranquilamente el uno con el otro.

-Y quién es ella? Nunca la había visto – _Y es asquerosamente atractiva… tanto que no me gusta nada, demasiado empalagosa… No, no me ha hecho nada, por qué hablo así de ella? _

-No, no creo que la conozcas, lo vio en la plataforma y quería ir a tomar algo con él, una forma de ligar como otr… Gaara! A dónde vas? – No fue algo brusco, se dejó llevar, y allí estaba… ante su hermano y la chica misteriosa… pero…

-_Y ahora qué digo? Por qué me he acercado en vez de quedarme con Temari? – _Moka se ruborizó al ver al Kazekage frente a ellos dos, Kankuro viró la cara hacia su hermano…

-Hola Gaara!

-Es hora de almorzar, vámonos. – Miró entonces a la chica – Tú también puedes acompañarnos. – Sin decir más, se marchó. La chica sonrió.

-Domou Arigatou, Kankuro! – Y abrazó al moreno. Gaara notaba, ante aquella situación, que algo le ardía en el interior…

_-_Pero si no he hecho nada… - Realmente, la vida de Kankuro era, actualmente, una mierda.

La comida se hizo amena, Moka-chan no dejaba de reír con Kankuro y Temari aprovechó para pasar algo de tiempo con Shikamaru, no mucho, no fuese a parecer que ella estaba detrás de él como un perrito. Y lo más increíble, Lee se había sentado al lado de Gaara otra vez, parecía que realmente, había entendido al pelirrojo y a sus continuos cambios de humor… quizás por ello, Gaara se sentía tan cómodo a su lado.

Una vez acabado el almuerzo, volvieron a los entrenamientos, donde se disputaron algunas peleas básicas que les llevó toda la tarde. No hubo mucho movimiento, y pronto se hizo de noche. Había llegado el momento que Gaara esperaba… debía hablar con Kankuro e informarse de algunas cosas… pero allí estaba él, con esa maravillosa chica que parecía un chicle y no se separaba… y por el otro lado… Lee, que era tres cuartos de lo mismo… Cuando todos llegaron al restaurante, Gaara se acercó decididamente a su hermano…

-Siéntate aquí a mi lado, quiero hablar de algo – dirigió una fulminante mirada a Moka-chan – es privado, si no te importa, tú te sentarás al lado de Rock Lee. - La reacción de la chica fue de sorpresa… había sido un acto muy posesivo por parte del Kazekage, muy respetuoso y educado, pero condenadamente posesivo y prepotente. Kankuro notó la decepción de Moka, y sin pensarlo dos veces propuso otra cosa.

-Bueno, creo que no estaría mal que se quedara y cenase a nuestro lado y ya hablamos en otro momento, qué te parece?… aquí, siéntate aquí entre Gaara y yo – _jop… que falso soy… me doy asco… para una vez que a Gaara le interesa algo de mí, aunque sea un tema superficial o echarme la bronca… suspiro y aquí estoy ayudando a esta chica a que se sienta mejor… - _Moka-chan sonrió y enseguida se sentó entre ambos, con una gran sonrisa. Por otro lado, Gaara no había reaccionado de ninguna manera, había observado todo lo ocurrido como si no fuera cierto…

-A ver… creo que no me habéis entendido… - acercó desafiante su cara a la de la chica – Tú desaparecerás de aquí antes de que termine la frase para que Kankuro y yo hablemos… - hizo una breve pausa – sigues aquí… y he acabado la frase…

-Gaara! Qué pasa? Por qué la tratas así? – _ah! Que miedo! Como no pare esto se va a armar! Está actuando de una manera muy rara… debe querer hablar de algo que le está ocurriendo últimamente con Shukaku…_

_-Y por qué Kankuro la defiende? Es que no puede despegarse de ella ni tres minutos para hablar conmigo? Lleva todo el santo día con la cría esta y… - _de repente… parecía que Gaara había entendido todo lo que pasaba… cuando debatía en su mente, no se daba cuenta de cómo miraba a la gente que tenía delante… y en ese momento, sus ojos se sorprendían por lo que acababan de ver… Moka-chan miró a Kankuro, quién empezaba a dudar de lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza al menor, y luego volvió a mirar a Gaara… quién bruscamente se levantó de su asiento.

-De acuerdo, disculpad las molestias – esto último lo dijo casi en susurro… se sentía avergonzado por haber interrumpido la cita de su hermano y Moka, y más aun, por haber intentado, infantilmente, robar la atención de éste por no ser en ese preciso instante el centro de su mundo… sobretodo, por no haberlo conseguido y haber quedado públicamente detrás de esa "Moco-chan" – Se dio la vuelta y se marchó apresuradamente, pero no a su asiento, al lado de Lee, sino del restaurante.

-Espera, Gaara! – Kankuro no tardó en levantarse – Moka-chan, espera, tengo que ver qué le ocurre a mi hermano… no creas que le caes mal, ne? – Le sonrió a la chica, que parecía estar apunto de llorar. Apoyó dulcemente su mano en la cabecita de la morena - Está pasando por un mal momento, estoy seguro que estará encantado de conocerte y podrás llegar a ser su amiga… Volveré enseguida – sin más dilación, corrió a buscar a Gaara, quien sin duda necesitaba hablar con alguien. Buscaba y buscaba… pero no había rastro de él… - _Dónde demonios se habrá metido este niño? Quizás… necesitaba hablar de algo… porque está con Lee… sexo? Querría hablar de sexo? – _Kankuro paró de buscar…. No, no estaba preparado para hablar de eso con Gaara… no por ahora, que aun no había conseguido quitárselo de la cabeza… no ahora que sabía que era potencialmente peligroso estar a solas con él… no ahora que estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo porque Gaara encontrase a la persona que amaba… pero necesitaba encontrarlo… porque parecía quebrarse en aquel momento… sí, tenía la misma cara que cuando volvió tras lo ocurrido con su tío… y esta vez él iba a estar ahí. Tras pensar unos minutos, decidió ir a casa… _- A este osito orgulloso no le gusta que lo vean así, seguro que se escondió – _Se dijo para sí, no pudiendo evitar una sonrisita, la que solo era capaz de provocarle el pensar en su hermano. Llegó a su destino, entró sin hacer mucho ruido, pero tampoco ocultándose; miró en la cocina, en el salón… nada. Subió al dormitorio del menor… y tras un suspiro… tocó con decisión.

Toc Toc…

…

-…

…

No estaba… Agotado por su fracaso, dio media vuelta para volver al restaurante.

-_Mmm, me voy a retocar el maquillaje un poco antes de volver_ - y eso hizo, cambió su rumbo hacia su dormitorio, entró y se dirigió a la mesita de noche, donde guardaba todo el maquillaje. Lo tomó en sus manos… y notó que había algo… raro…

-Gaara… - susurró, a la vez que acercaba su mano a un bulto que se intuía en la oscuridad de su habitación… alumbrado por lo que llegaba de la hermosa luna por aquel agujero que simulaba una ventana. Y allí estaba… acostado… abrazando la almohada del mayor… a la vez que su osito… en silencio… de espaldas. Al ver que no se movía, Kankuro se preocupó – _Mierda… no se habrá quedado dormido? Se supone que Gaara no puede dormirse!! _– Se agachó hacia él, y dulcemente, lo movió un poco, para despertarlo, pero sin asustarlo – Gaara… eh… oye… estás dormido? – En realidad era muy dulce… aunque la oscuridad no dejaba ver con detalle el rostro de ninguno de los dos, el moreno pudo intuir unos pequeños labios, un poco humedecidos… una naricita… infantil… pero estilizada… una barbilla angulosa y realmente elegante… y finalmente esos párpados cerrados, cubiertos sensualmente por algunas hebras rojizas que el menor no podía controlar de su cabello… _- es un ángel… - _apartó suavemente aquellos mechones de la cara del pequeño… y de pronto, Gaara abrió los ojos… y lo miró… Kankuro se tensó por un momento, y se apartó un poco, casi de un brinco – _llega mi muerte… - _Notó una gota fría de sudor bajar por su espalda… y su corazón apretado en un puño que esperaba… que esperaba la peor reacción por parte de su hermano – _espera un momento? Esto… ya ha pasado! Esta es mi habitación! Por qué me tengo que disculpar?! Aish… dime que no está poseído por Shukaku, por favor, por favor, por favor… - _Gaara dio un pequeño brinco en la cama… parecía que hasta ese momento no se había percatado de que era Kankuro quien estaba ahí con él.

-Perdón – fue lo primero que dijo… pero no fue un "perdón" de arrepentido, ni de dolido… sino un "perdón" de compromiso, superficial, sin ningún trasfondo, vacío de sentimientos, y por consiguiente, totalmente inútil en aquella situación. Pero Kankuro no estaba pendiente de eso… sino… de unos brillantitos difusos en el rostro de aquel ángel suyo…

-Estás… llorando? – No… no tenía tacto ninguno… pero a él le gustaban las cosas claras y el chocolate espeso, que los malentendidos nunca ayudaban a nadie. Gaara secó rápidamente su rostro, de una manera un tanto torpe, que le hacía ver muy infantil… y que entristecían cada vez más a Kankuro, quien no había podido evitar que le hicieran daño, fuese quien fuese el culpable de aquellas lágrimas.

-Siento haberme metido en tu cuarto otra vez – dijo sin más rodeos, con toda la intención de abandonar aquella habitación sin dar más explicaciones por aquel comportamiento suyo, pero su hermano lo evitó sujetándole la muñeca, impidiendo que saliese de la cama.

-No… quien debe disculparse soy yo… - Sin levantar la cabeza, continuó con la disculpa – Siento mucho no haber entendido que necesitabas hablar… y empeñarme en que Moka-chan se quedase con nosotros…. Pero ella…

-No me hables de ella! No me interesa! – Kankuro lo miró, ahora sí, sorprendido por la reacción de odio que tenía el menor ante esa chica que ni tan siquiera conocía.

-Pero Gaara! Creí que querías que la gente de esta villa te aceptara! Por qué no le das una oportunidad a esa chica? Solo quiere conocerte… y ser…

-No lo sé! No lo sé… - hizo una breve pausa… como si debiera tener mucho cuidado con sus palabras… - sientes… **amor** hacia ella? – bajó la mirada… no por vergüenza… sino porque no estaba seguro de querer conocer la respuesta… - es por ello… que quieres estar tanto tiempo con ella? Tanto que… nada, es igual.

-Tanto que qué?! – Kankuro acercó la mano de Gaara a su pecho… la apoyó suavemente, pero haciendo la presión necesaria para que el menor no pudiera retirarla… - tanto… que qué?

-… Es estúpido hablar de esto… yo…nunca he amado a nadie… - calló por un instante, pensando si esto era cierto o no… si era lo que él quería creer por venganza… o realmente nunca había sentido **amor** en su corazón…

-Que qué? no has terminado de preguntar… - Kankuro parecía no escuchar lo que decía Gaara… y esto irritaba al pequeño…

-Tanto que no puedes dedicarme ni unos míseros minutos a mí! Tanto que da igual lo que yo diga! Porque lo que importa es que ella esté feliz!! Tanto que da igual que el que esté llorando sea yo, lo importante es que la conozca porque será tu futura mujer! – Kankuro abrió los ojos sorprendido ante esto último... sujetó con fuerza las muñecas de Gaara, que estaba perdiendo el control, y lo acostó bruscamente sobre la cama, dejando sus brazos y sus piernas a los lados del cuerpo del pelirrojo, sin soltar sus muñecas, pero sujetándolas con más suavidad para no hacerle daño…

-Gaara… por favor… por qué me haces esto…? - Kankuro hablaba muy bajito, como para sí… pero aun así, el menor podía entenderle… Apoyó su frente en el hombre de Gaara – Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta… y como puedo quererte tanto sabiendo que lo eres… - Gaara se ruborizó un poco… "**querer**"… Kankuro le quería?

-No soy yo el que ha dicho… que los hermanos no podían ser como somos nosotros… - aunque la voz de Gaara fuera fría e insensible, incluso cruel, y su mirada transmitiese el deseo de acabar con la vida del mayor en ese preciso instante, el hecho de que recordara las palabras que Kankuro le había dedicado la noche anterior… significaba mucho… y que no las aceptase, significaba mucho más… - Ni soy yo el egoísta que no es capaz de dedicarle 5 minutos a responder algunas preguntas de su hermano… ni…

-Basta! - Kankuro no lo soportaba más, las palabras del Kazekage solo lo provocaban… -Ni qué?! eh?! – Ahora él también estaba perdiendo el control… ahora sí presionaba con fuerza las muñecas de Gaara, quien no parecía inmutarse por el dolor, pero sí sorprenderse porque hubiese alguien con el suficiente valor como para tratarlo de aquella manera, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podía hacerle un Sabaku Sōsō y quitárselo de encima. – Gaara… eres el narcisismo radical personalizado… - El menor arqueó lo que sería una ceja… le daba un poco igual aquel comentario, pero no entendía porqué se lo decía en ese preciso instante… entendía que antes era así… solo se amaba así mismo y no le importaba la vida de los demás… pero creía haber dejado claro que eso estaba cambiando… Kankuro apoyó de nuevo su cabeza en el hombro de Gaara… parecía no querer mirarlo a la cara… y poco a poco, fue disminuyendo la presión que ejercía en las muñecas del menor… - Amar no es solo pasar tiempo con alguien… es mucho más… Sí, es mucho más…

-Y qué más es? – Volvió a notar el corazón de su hermano mayor acelerarse… pero no le contestaba… solo había silencio… y oscuridad en aquella habitación…

-Yo no soy quien debe responderte a esa pregunta…

-Kankuro… - Gaara apartó, con un golpe seco y violento, una de las manos de su hermano, para dejar libre su muñeca derecha… Esto hizo que el moreno levantara la cabeza de su hombro, y lo mirara directamente a los ojos… El pelirrojo dirigió su mano ahora liberada al pecho del mayor… - _un pecho fuerte, suave… - _Un poco ruborizado por recordar el día que había visto al moreno sin camisa, limpiando la habitación, clavó su mirada afilada cual cuchillo pero tiernamente infantil al tratarse de su hermano… -Por qué te late así el corazón? – Definitivamente, Gaara no era de muchas palabras… pero las que decía eran armas de doble filo. Kankuro se había quedado petrificado…

-_Mierda… mi corazón? Por qué me late así? Pues por ti, baka! Porque te tengo debajo de mí! Porque me estás preguntando qué es el amor! Porque quiero cogerte y … noooo!!!! – _Gaara empezaba a impacientarse, Kankuro lo miraba un poco raro… sin decir nada… parecía una estatua… - _Ahhh!!! Joder! Joder! Joder! Joder!!!! Invéntate algo!! Rápido! Es menor que tú! Se lo va a creer! _

-Me vas a responder hoy? – Ahora la cara de Gaara lo decía todo: "responde o mueres"

-Eh… - Kankuro aclaró su garganta, debía hablar de forma segura para que el pelirrojo no durara de su palabra… - Pues porque tengo problemas de corazón, sí – _Vaya… no me había dado cuenta de que… en realidad… no es mentira… no es un problema de corazón físico… pero tengo problemas de corazón, sip. – _Y así, su expresión tornó a alegre, se sentía bien al no haber tenido que mentirle.

-Mientes.

-Quéeeeeee?!!! No miento! – Era sorprendente la deducción de Gaara. Ese chico era un demonio!!! Pero era… su demonio… – A ver, y por qué te iba a mentir yo en esta estupidez, listo?

-Porque siempre que te aclaras la garganta antes de hablar es porque vas a mentir y quieres sonar convincente… - No se lo podía creer, Kankuro estaba en shock, tan obvio era para su hermano? Siempre lo había sabido? – o para ligar… - dijo más bajito Gaara… - pero no es el caso, así que me estás mintiendo.

-No es verdad!! He mentido varias veces y no me he aclarado la garganta antes!! – Se hizo el silencio unos segundos… _-Mierda… no tenía que haber dicho eso… aishhh…_

-Lo primero: he dicho que cuando lo haces, es porque vas a mentir, no que siempre que vayas a mentir lo hagas… Y segundo: qué es eso de que has mentido varias veces? – Kankuro desvió la mirada… una mirada un tanto triste… se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo y no conseguía salir… si seguía así… la relación entre su hermano y él acabaría mal… no… dejaría de existir… Gaara se percató de ello… le sorprendía ver a Kankuro confuso, solía estar muy seguro de sí mismo, tanto que le daba ganas de matarlo por tomar las riendas de todo…

-Tanto te cuesta responder a mis preguntas? – Gaara no había apartado la mano del pecho de Kankuro, por lo que notaba que el corazón le volvía a latir fuertemente… Después de unos minutos en silencio por parte de ambos… Kankuro acercó su mano a la de Gaara, apoyándola y evitando que la pudiera apartar de su pecho…

-Gaara… alguna vez… has sentido… que algo sube tu adrenalina… que te excita… y que… incluso… hace que pierdas… el control? – Kankuro dirigió una mirada ahora dulce y paternal al pelirrojo – Algo que, haga que se te ensordezcan los oídos… que la sangre se concentre… - _Para… no lo va a entender… no puedes ser tú quien se lo explique…- _"Y quién se lo enseñará? Tú?"; esas palabras de Temari retumbaron en su cabeza…

-Sí.

-… – _Sí? Qué!??? SÍ LO HA SENTIDO?!!!! … quizás con Lee… - _El pecho de Kankuro se aceleró aún más, Gaara se extrañó…

-Sí… cuando mataba a la gente… me excitaba. Me excitaba verlos intentando huir… y mucho más escuchar sus absurdas súplicas… La adrenalina aumentaba… y me hacía perder el control… cediéndoselo a Shukaku… - Tras una breve pausa, notó que su hermano lo miraba atónito… su corazón ya no latía tan bruscamente… pero esa mirada de incomprensión… a lo mejor no era a eso a lo que se refería… y tímidamente, más que nada por el temor de haber hecho el ridículo soltándole todo aquello… continuó - …era… a eso a lo que te referías…, no? – Kankuro esperó unos segundos aguantando, hasta que no pudo más y estalló a reír. Su típica risa envolvía ahora la habitación, carcajadas con una voz masculina y profunda… Gaara notó encenderse sus mejillas… - _Se… se está riendo de mí!!?? Será...? Esta vez lo mato! – _Con fuerza tomó la ropa del mayor, haciéndole jirones en la camisa, e hizo que se intercambiaran los puestos ante la mirada divertida del moreno; ahora él mandaba y Kankuro podía empezar a rezar lo que supiese… porque de ésta iba a salir muy mal parado.

-No creo que esté bien que te rías del Kazekage… - Dijo con voz desafiante, clavando su mirada aguamarina en la de su hermano… que no tardó mucho en volver a reír, lo que molestó enormemente al menor, que estaba apunto de estrangularlo allí mismo.

-Gaara! No me reía de ti! baka! JAJAJAJ – Gaara soltó un poco las prendas de Kankuro… se había tranquilizado algo al saber que por lo menos no había hecho el ridículo… - Es que ha sido tan surrealista… pareces un loco! Un paranoico! Y un esquizofrénico!!!

-Ya está, estás muerto…

-Noooo!! Espera!! Me refiero a que hablas de cosas que ya no sientes… y lo sigues transmitiendo como hace unos años!!! Ya no eres así, Gaara… y yo estoy seguro de ello… Estoy seguro de que pronto encontrarás… algo… que hará que tu adrenalina llegue al máximo… y que haga que esto de aquí – dijo casi en un susurro, a la vez que apoyaba un dedo en el corazón del pelirrojo – lata con tanta fuerza que des gracias de estar vivo… - Gaara miraba el dedo de Kankuro… y su corazón… callado… aquello le había parecido muy bonito… como un sueño… pero algo imposible…

-_Algo que haga… latir mi corazón… y de gracias de estar vivo… - _Gracias… Kankuro… - Le daba un poco de vergüenza agradecerle estas conversaciones a su hermano… pero es que el mayor nunca podría entender ( y él no se lo iba a explicar ) que necesitaba, como cualquier otra persona, hablar de estas cosas… tener a alguien que no pasase de él… que no le dijese que no pensara en ello… que le diera respuesta a algunas cosas básicas que parecía que solo él desconocía… - gracias por responder…

-_Por qué eres tan endemoniadamente encantador??? Aun teniendo esa actitud prepotente y esos aires de superioridad… dan tantas ganas de protegerte… - _Bueno… dime de qué querías hablar esta noche… pero antes… por favor… bájate de mí – _que me estoy poniendo nervioso y ya que conseguí no responderte a por qué mi corazón late tan fuerte a tu lado, no quiero tener que explicarte por qué se me levanta cada vez que me tocas ¬¬_

_-_Ah! – Gaara soltó a Kankuro y se levantó de la cama – Es igual, ya te he molestado lo suficiente, mejor me voy…

-Que no me molestas, enano! – Gaara lo miró cabreado, pero la sonrisa del mayor le quitó el enfado…

_-Supongo que tendré que aceptar algunas imperfecciones de Kankuro_.

-Venga, siéntate aquí y cuéntamelo. Mejor acuéstate así como estoy yo, se ven algunas estrellas por la ventana, y sé que te gusta mirar el cielo por las noches. – Gaara, sin cambiar su expresión, imitó a su hermano, y ambos se acostaron, dejando las piernas apoyadas en el suelo, pero con sus cuerpos totalmente colocados sobre las sábanas. – Venga, dime. –Kankuro no podía creer que hubiese conseguido tener a Gaara así a su lado… tan tranquilo…

-Primero que nada, si te ríes te mataré…

-Oh, venga, Gaara… por qué siempre me estás amenazando? No te gustaría tener una conversación familiar, dulce y comprensiva con tú único hermano masculino que…

-Es en serio, te mataré. – Gaara no dudó en cortar las estupideces que su hermano solía decir, le parecía algo serio, y lo que menos quería ahora era que Kankuro se riese de él en vez de responder a sus preguntas.

-Jop… vaaaaaalee, de todas formas, si es algún problema que tienes, no me iba a reír… que aquí todos creéis que soy un cabrón o algo…

-Kankuro… por favor… habla bien… me dan ganas de matarte… - El moreno tragó saliva… ya iban dos que le decía que quería matarlo, a la tercera no la contaba; con decisión y haciéndose el hermano mayor, prosiguió.

-Venga, suéltalo. – Ambos miraban al techo… en completo silencio… no se sabe cuánto pasó hasta que Gaara decidió hablar, pero Kankuro estaba seguro de que él no se movería de allí hasta conseguir solucionar los problemas que el menor tuviera, ni le agobiaría ni le metería prisas… había una extraña compenetración entre ellos… Gaara se tomó su tiempo, sabía que su hermano no se lo reprocharía… aunque no conseguía entender el porqué. De pronto… el pelirrojo soltó una frase, la escupió, como si por fin pudiera sacarla de él y no quisiera que se quedara por más tiempo en su interior.

-Quería estar con Lee para comprobar qué era el amor… porque me ha pedido una cita y se supone que los enamorados las tienen; necesito saber qué se hace en las citas. Ya está. - … no había más… ni menos… solo aquella frase… que atravesó como una estaca el corazón de Kankuro… como un puñal que se retorcía en su interior para asegurarse bien de haberlo desgarrado. – Ah! Y la cita será esta noche. – Gaara concluyó con la guinda del pastel, giró su cara hacia Kankuro, clavando su tentadora mirada en el mayor, que seguía mirando al techo, más tenso que nunca. El moreno respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos un instante, tenía un par de segundos para aclarar sus ideas… lo que dijese o hiciese de aquí en adelante marcarían un antes y un después en la vida de aquel dulce pelirrojo al que amaba.

**Kankuro**: TT

**Nakayoshichan**: ''

**Gaara**: Es para hoy.

**Kankuro**: TT

**Lee**?

**Kankuro**: ¬¬

**Nakayoshichan**: pues eso, no? sudores


	8. Chapter 8: Inocencia

**Notas:**

Domou arigatou por dedicarle unos minutos a leer mi fic! Espero que os guste!!!

En cursiva: pensamientos.

**EDIT!** : GOMEN TT!! me equivoqué con los nombres!!! Ya lo arreglé, mil disculpas TT es que como siempre los copio y pego para no deletrearlos mal… –lágrimas- mil perdones, de verdad w -hugsssssss-

**SkyFake** hi hi !! T-T siii, a mí también me pareció muy duro lo de Lee -Nakayoshichan se uniría a hacer circulitos en el piso U-U- Yay!! Kankuro está demasiado enamorado de Gaara :S y me da que va a sufrir mucho al lado de ese diablillo -risas- pero a él le da igual sufrir si es a su lado 0:3 La cita no sale en el capítulo 8, no se si saldrá para el cap 9, ne? - :3 Espero que te guste la continuación!!!! DOMOU ARIGATOU por tu apoyo!!!! –hugssssssss- :3 Por cierto, acabo de leer lo del msn - si me mandas por privado tu msn te agrego, que te parece:3 Siento no haber tardado tanto es responder - wii!! Para mí ya somos amiguitas! 0 :3

**rush of hapiness**: yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Nakayoshichan apuxurra a rush of hapiness- - siento mucho que Gaara sea tan indeciso U-U sep, sep, es la adolescencia U-U Espero que te guste el capítulo 8 - aunque Gaara sigue baka U-U pero es que es tan Hawaii - -babas- Lee aparece más en el capítulo 9 - (creo U-U) en este no sale mucho, gomen T-T wiii!!!! DOMOU ARIGATOU por dedicarle tiempo a mi fic! w y por dejar tu opinión!! Que es muy importante, ne:3 –CHU-

**Capítulo 8: Inocencia.**

-Quería estar con Lee para comprobar qué era el amor… porque me ha pedido una cita y se supone que los enamorados las tienen; necesito saber qué se hace en las citas. Ya está. - … no había más… ni menos… solo aquella frase… que atravesó como una estaca el corazón de Kankuro… como un puñal que se retorcía en su interior para asegurarse bien de haberlo desgarrado. – Ah! Y la cita será esta noche. – Gaara concluyó con la guinda del pastel, giró su cara hacia Kankuro, clavando su tentadora mirada en el mayor, que seguía mirando al techo, más tenso que nunca. El moreno respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos un instante, tenía un par de segundos para aclarar sus ideas… lo que dijese o hiciese de aquí en adelante marcarían un antes y un después en la vida de aquel dulce pelirrojo al que amaba.

-Pues… bueno… ejem… vale, mira – Kankuro se levantó de la cama, dándole la espalda al pelirrojo que no tardó en sentarse atentamente a escuchar las palabras de su hermano.- Cuando no sabes si amas a alguien o no… no puedes ir así de feliz, Gaara… no puedes ir a probar suerte sin que la otra persona lo sepa… no puedes decirle a Lee que tendrás una cita con él como enamorados… si no sabes si realmente lo estás… No se si me he explicado bien. -Gaara no entendía nada… pero no interrumpía al mayor… que parecía no tener intención de mirarlo - Tú estás enamorado de él? – El pelirrojo se molestó un poco por tener que responder a esa pregunta, pero era lógico que si su hermano lo estaba ayudando, el debía poner algo de su parte.

-No lo se… no se qué es el amor… antes dijiste que… llegaría alguien que haría que estuviese feliz de seguir vivo… pero si hay una perona que haya conseguido eso, no es Lee… - el menor bajó la cabeza… preocupado… cómo era posible que Sabaku no Gaara no entendiese esas cosas tan absurdas que todos comprendían?… tan tonto era? Kankuro dirigió al fin la mirada a su hermano.

-Hay alguien más… aparte de Lee? – _no puede ser… no he notado… que Gaara se haya acercado a nadie más…_ - El menor asintió en silencio – Y se puede… saber quién es?

-Naruto – Kankuro abrió al máximo sus ojos.

-QUÉ!?????? – _Espera! Tiene sentido!!!! No me lo puedo creer… no me lo creo…. Ese maldito zorro le ha robado el corazón a mi hermano!!!? AH!!!!!!_

-No grites… Qué pasa? Qué le pasa a Naruto? Gracias a él… algo despertó aquí… en mi pecho. – Gaara llevó la mano al corazón, presionándolo con dulzura.

-Bah… pues lo siento, Gaara… Sasuke no dejará ni que te acerques a Naruto… - El kazekage miró extrañado a Kankuro. El mayor parecía agotado… su voz había pasado de dulce a cansina, se volvió hacia la cama y se tiró boca arriba como en un principio estaba.

-Qué? Sasuke y Naruto… son…

-Bueno, no se si son pareja, ni me importa, la verdad… pero es obvio que hay algo entre ellos… - Kankuro guardó silencio unos segundos – No es difícil darse cuenta… bueno, yo de estas cosas siempre me doy cuenta… Con Temari pasó igual… desde el primer día que vio a Shikamaru, yo sabía que había algo… ella lo negó hasta rabiar… pero míralos… ahí están… - las palabras del moreno se vieron interrumpidas por el pelirrojo…

-Y tú? A lo mejor yo también puedo saber esas cosas… y no me he equivocado con lo de Moko-chan…

-Joder, Gaara! No la llames así! Se llama M-O-K-A-chan! Y se ve que no tienes ese maldito don! Porque no aciertas ni una! Esa tía está detrás de ti, eres ciego o qué? – Gaara quedó estupefacto…

-_Qué a Moka no le gusta Kankuro? Y por qué no se le despegaba ni dos segundos? Espera... que yo… a… ella…? _

-Bueno, ya está, me cansé, me voy a preparar algo para comer y… - En lo que Kankuro hacía un amago de marcharse, Gaara cortó su huída con duras palabras.

-No me vuelvas a hablar así. – Kankuro se giró sorprendido ante aquella amenaza… quizás si se había pasado… pero estaba molesto… y no sabía por qué… Gaara estaba tenso… no le gustaba que le hablasen como su hermano había hecho… infravalorando la conversación… como si ya no tuviese interés en lo que el menor pudiera decir… sí, era egocéntrico, pero no podía evitarlo… había encontrado a alguien que le dedicaba tiempo… y cariño… Intentó relajarse un momento antes de continuar - Por qué estás enfadado?

-Yo… no estoy enfadado… lo siento.

-Ya se… - Gaara se levantó y se colocó frente a su hermano… Esto hizo que la diferencia de altura entre ambos resaltase, pero no impidió que el pelirrojo hablase con su clásica superioridad y tono de intimidación - Es porque te gusta Moka-chan y a ella le gusto yo. No es cierto? - Se hizo el silencio en la habitación… Ambos se miraban a los ojos… Kankuro de pronto los cerró con fuerza… y soltó un suspiro. - Pero tranquilo, te la regalo. Me da arcadas solo verla… - La arena de Gaara comenzó a removerse - De hecho te agradecería que la alejaras de mí, porque me dan ganas de matarla… - Comentó el menor dándole la espalda a su hermano… quien lo observaba ahora extrañado.

-Oye, Gaara. - El pelirrojo se detuvo, respondiendo con ello a la llamada de su hermano - Desde cuando te gustan los hombres? - Aquella pregunta descolocó al Kazekage… un pequeño tic en su ojo se hizo presente… y el tapón de su botijo calló al suelo. – Lo digo… porque bueno… a lo mejor también eres misógino…

-A mí no me gustan los hombres - Cortó Gaara, a la vez que clavaba una mirada asesina en su hermano. El titiritero se petrificó…

-Ah… bu… bueno… dices que Naruto… y … la ci… la cita con Lee… no sabía… si…

-A las chicas les gustan los chicos, y a los chicos, las chicas, y punto. Por eso dudo mucho que Naruto y Sasuke tengan nada más que rivalidad entre ellos. Por eso no estaba seguro de lo de Lee, y por eso a Shikamaru le gusta Temari y a ti Moka-chan.

-Joder! Que pesado! Que a mí no me gusta ella! Ah!! Me estás volviendo loco! Y para que lo sepas! – Kankuro se acercó a Gaara hasta colocarse frente a él, mirándolo con prepotencia – Las tías no siempre van con tíos y los tíos no siempre van con tías! A mí me va todo! Yo no el hago feos a nada! Porque no soy un superficial de mierda como todos en Suna se creen. – Parecía realmente molesto por las palabras de Gaara. Dio media vuelta y se volvió a tirar en la cama, esta vez tapó sus ojos con la muñeca, a la vez que intentaba relajarse.

-_Qué demonios…? Qué le pasa? Por qué me habla así? Voy a tener que matarlo de verdad. Y qué es eso de que le va todo? – _Gaara se acercó de nuevo a la cama… suavemente se sentó al lado de Kankuro… mirándolo en silencio.

-Qué? – Preguntó el mayor sin mirarlo. No obtuvo respuesta… Por lo que un poco desesperado retiró su muñeca y miró hacia el pelirrojo… que lo seguía mirando en silencio… con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-Que… que… no… - Gaara parecía tartamudo… no conseguía decir las palabras enteras… y cada vez estaba más colorado. – Que no… quiero que estés enfadado… conmigo. – Ya está, lo había dicho. Rápidamente miró a otro lado, intentando dar poca importancia a aquella declaración. Kankuro solo lo miraba…

-_Pero que precioso eres… - _A ver… no estoy enfadado… pero me amenazas porque digo una verdad como un templo! A ti te van los tíos sí o sí!

-No es cierto! – El pelirrojo volvía a estar tenso – _Pero qué clase de discusión infantil es esta???? Por qué tengo que darle explicaciones YO a este sujeto?_

-Vale. Hacemos una cosa… yo te enseño algo… pero Temari no lo puede saber… así que te lo enseño si me prometes no decirle que lo he hecho, qué te parece? – Gaara levantó una supuesta ceja… dudoso ante la propuesta de su hermano… pero tenía tanta curiosidad por saber qué era aquello que Temari no podía conocer pero él sí…

-Y por qué me debería interesar? – El mayor lo miró cansado…

-Pues porque es para saber si te gustan los chicos o las chicas, baka.

-Y por qué Temari no lo puede saber?

-Y por qué demonios lo preguntas todo como si tuvieras 5 años? – Gaara se enfadó.

-Vale, acepto, venga enséñamelo. – Kankuro sonrió ante aquella infantil pelea que estaban teniendo… le traía recuerdos… bonitos, además. Se agachó y sacó una caja de debajo de su cama. La abrió, y comenzó a buscar algo. – _Me está enseñando algo... que Temari no sabe… algo que yo puedo saber pero ella no… - _Le hacía sentir bien ser especial para Kankuro… que esta vez fuera él y no ella… sí, había algo en su pecho que le hacía sentir bien…

-Las encontré! Hala! Toma. – Estiró el brazo ofreciéndole a su hermano aquello que acababa de encontrar. Éste lo tomó… y observó con detenimiento.

-Kitty girls… - susurró – Kankuro! Para qué me das esto?

-Calla y mira la otra! – Gaara, molesto, miró la segunda revista.

-Kitty boys… - Cerró los ojos con enfado… su paciencia se estaba acabando… - No se supone que me la arrebataste aquel día porque yo no debía verla?

-Mira, Gaara, todos los hombres ven revistas porno, lo que pasa es que tú… pues… bueno… que… eres especial... y… da igual. Lo importante es que eres muy joven aún para saber de estas cosas… estás pasando por la adolescencia… y bueno… - Kankuro notó cómo se clavaba en él la mirada molesta de su hermano… - Vale, yo solo pensé que quizás viendo ambas revistas… pues te aclararías un poco… qué es lo que te interesa… lo que no… vale. - Dicho esto, las recogió de nuevo y las guardó.

-Solo tengo dos años menos que tú, no entiendo por qué me tratas como a un niño. – Kankuro bufó molesto mientras guardaba la caja bajo la cama.

-Bueno, no hay prisas por saber tu orientación sexual puesto que aun no vas a tener relaciones sexuales – Clavó su mirada en el menor… quien no estaba seguro de si aquello había sido una orden o tan solo un comentario. – Lo que importa es que aclares tu corazón, y yo aquí sobro, así que tú mismo con Naruto, Lee, Brat Pitt… o quien quieras…

-Te mato… hoy no sobrevives. – La arena de Gaara sujetó con rabia a Kankuro con toda intención de lanzarlo por los aires, pero la pelea quedó interrumpida por el sonido del timbre. El menor soltó de mala gana a su hermano y salió de la habitación. Llegó a la puerta y se llevó una gran sorpresa al abrir y encontrarse a Lee al otro lado… con Moka. – _Tenía que venir ella… _

-Gaara!!! – Lee abrazó con fuerza al pelirrojo – Estás bien! Estábamos muy preocupados porque te fuiste sin más… y al ver que no volvías… Oh! Que mal lo pasé! Moka-chan también estaba preocupada por ti. – La chica sonrió un poco ruborizada… Gaara la miró un segundo y, sin inmutar su expresión, volvió la vista hacia Lee – Estás bien? No has cenado… quieres que…

-Cállate. Hablas demasiado. – Los tres quedaron en silencio.

-Etto… Gaara-san… yo ... yo quería… - La chica tímidamente había roto el silencio, acercándose un poco más a al pelirrojo. Gaara tomó de la cintura a Lee atrayéndolo hacia él, y le dio un beso sin sentimiento alguno. Lee quedó totalmente sorprendido… no podía creer que Gaara le estuviese dando un beso tan espontáneo! Y menos delante de otra persona!

-_Que no acabe nunca…_ - Lee cerró los ojos y disfrutó aquel beso… que lo absorbió tanto que no se dio cuenta de que Moka-chan se había ido corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Notó que Gaara se separaba, así que abrió sus inmensos ojos negros… para cruzarse con aquellas piedras preciosas que el pelirrojo clavaba en él. – Gaa.. Gaara…

-Tengo hambre. – Secamente, el pelirrojo dio media vuelta y entró en casa. Después de un pequeño shock, pues todo le había parecido un tanto surrealista, Lee lo siguió hasta la cocina. Gaara lo miró en silencio… El moreno tardó un poco en entenderlo…

-Ah! Claro! Te prepararé algo de comer! Me encanta cocinar… - Mientras echaba un vistazo a lo que había en la despensa y el frigorífico, hablaba y hablaba. Mientras, Gaara observaba de arriba a abajo a aquel chico con un cuerpo casi perfecto, que parecía haber sido tallado por los dioses… – A ti no te gusta, Gaara? Cocinar es divertido – Comenzó a encender el fuego y a verter los ingredientes – Puedes hacer cosas interesantes… y combinar… - Pero el moreno fue interrumpido, de nuevo, por el Kazekage.

-Voy a decirle a Kankuro que venga a comer – Y _voy a descansar los oídos – _Dio media vuelta y se marchó a la habitación del mayor. La cara de felicidad de Lee cambió a decepción.

-_Vaya… creí que estábamos solos… - _Pero siguió preparando la cena con todo el amor del mundo, no se iba a apagar la llama de su juventud.

Gaara llegó al dormitorio de Kankuro… La puerta seguía entreabierta, como la había dejado al salir antes, así que se asomó… y encontró a Kankuro acostado boca arriba en la cama… en silencio… en mitad de toda aquella oscuridad… parecía que tenía algo entre sus manos… Dio un paso más hacia él… y notó un sollozo… Kankuro estaba llorando. A Gaara se el encogió el corazón…

-_Que dolor tan extraño… Está llorando? Kankuro? – _pero las palabras no le salían… estaba allí como una estatua observándolo… Se acercó un poco más… tímidamente, pues no salía de aquella impresión. – _Debería decirle algo… pero… yo… no sirvo para esto… Debería marcharme y esperar a que se le haya pasado… _- Dio otro paso más hasta llegar a la cama… y vio que entre las manos había una foto… Gaara notó su pecho explotar… era su madre, en aquella foto solo había una mujer… era igual que Yashamaru… pero con una sonrisa más dulce… más **sincera.** Kankuro tenía los ojos cerrados… de los cuales brotaban algunas lágrimas… Sujetaba con fuerza aquella foto contra su pecho. Gaara notó que se le secaba la garganta… y se humedecían sus ojos… no pudo resistirlo más… abrazó con fuerza a su hermano. – Lo siento… lo siento… de verdad… Kankuro… - El mayor abrió los ojos sorprendido por no haber notado la fuerte presencia de su hermano. – Lo siento… yo no quería arrebatárosla… lo juro… - Gaara solo balbuceaba entre tantas lágrimas y angustia… - _Sí… yo acabé con nuestra madre… yo fui el monstruo por el que tuvo que dar su vida… Lo siento… - _Lo siento… - Kankuro abrazó con fuerza a Gaara.

-Shhh…. Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, Gaara – _Joder, por qué no me di cuenta de que estaba aquí? Tenía que haber escondido su foto – _Kankuro besó aquel cabello como el fuego… con dulzura, intentando calmar a Gaara, que no dejaba de temblar y llorar… - Tranquilo… tú solo naciste… eres inocente de todo… y doy gracias de tenerte aquí conmigo… - Poco a poco, el menor se fue calmando… no se separaba de Kankuro, pero dejó de sollozar…

-_Kankuro está llorando… porque yo maté a su madre… Si no tuviera este demonio dentro… Cómo podré limpiar mi conciencia… y pagar por mis pecados? _- Sus manitas apretaron con desesperación el mono del moreno… Éste notó que Gaara aun estaba pensando en todo aquello… acarició con dulzura sus cabellos… y levantó su cara para limpiar los diamantitos que habían enrojecido sus mejillas…

-No llores, por favor… - Con suavidad, besó una de las mejillas del menor... una y otra vez… Lentamente, subió hacia su frente y besó el kanji tatuado que en ella se encontraba… - no llores más… - Repetía… con sensibilidad… Gaara sentía una paz como nunca… y notó en su piel la caliente respiración de su hermano, era agradable… y parecía entrar en un delicioso trance cuando todo había sido embriagado por el olor del mayor… por la vainilla que lo había enganchado… que lo había vuelto adicto a aquel cuerpo… a aquel corazón que lo abrazaba y daba calor… Y Kankuro volvió a besar esta vez la otra mejilla… y el lóbulo de la oreja… y poco a poco se fue acercando a sus labios… los cuales rozó con sumo cuidado… como si de porcelana se tratase… Lamió con dulzura y suavidad… notó erizarse todos y cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo… hasta que esos labios de seda fueron sellados en un profundo beso, cálido, sincero y sobretodo, de **amor**. Gaara permanecía con los ojos cerrados… no pensaba… estaba sumido en aquel maravilloso sueño… donde notaba que un delicioso calor le recorría el cuerpo… que sus labios deseaban más vainilla… Deseaba más de todo aquello… entreabrió sus labios buscando… y notó como la lengua de Kankuro penetraba ansiosa… juguetona… pero dulce y amable… No sabía qué ocurría… pero estaba desesperado… respondió a aquel juego con furor… pero algo molesto le impidió conseguir lo que ansiaba…

-_Mierda! Tengo que respirar! Malditos pulmones! – _Y con enfado se alejó de aquellos cálidos labios… que deseaba tener eternamente. Kankuro abrió los ojos… y observó a Gaara aun con los suyos cerrados… con la respiración entrecortada y unas hermosas mejillas sonrojadas…

-_Eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto en mi vida… _- Gaara abrió lentamente sus orbes… clavando una mirada excitada… sensual… pero algo confusa, en la de su hermano. Se hicieron unos segundos de silencio… ambos mirándose… sin decir nada… - _Qué he hecho? Dios mío… - _Kankuro comenzó a ponerse nervioso – _Esto está mal… como he podido aprovecharme así de él… Pero es tan… dulce… -_ El mayor dirigió la mirada a aquellos labios que acababa de besar… de saborear… quería tocarlos de nuevo… necesitaba besarlo… pero no tenía el valor necesario para hacerlo…

-_Qué ha ocurrido? Kankuro… me ha besado????? Por qué? Pero… era tan cálido… nunca había sentido ese calor… en mí._

_-_Gaara… yo… lo siento… no se… perdóname, por favor… - El mayor se sentó en la cama, apoyando la espalda en la cabecera. Gaara seguía colorado… mirándolo en silencio… observando cada rasgo, cada detalle de aquel chico que olía a vainilla… - Bueno… no te he robado el primer beso… ese se lo llevó Lee… así que…

-No es cierto. – Dijo fríamente, con una seguridad que dejaba sin habla – Mi primer beso no se lo di a Lee. – Kankuro se sobresaltó.

-_No me puedo creer que haya besado a Naruto… es que no puede ser!!!- _Tragó saliva con dificultad, esperando escuchar el nombre del desgraciado que le había robado el primer beso a su amado.

- Se lo di a Teddy – puntuó Gaara bajando la mirada. Sí, había dicho a Teddy… Kankuro lo miró con cara de incomprensión… - Teddy!! Mi osito de peluche! – Bufó molesto por haberlo tenido que explicar. De pronto las mejillas de Kankuro enrojecieron…

-_Definitivamente estoy MUY enfermo, dios! Cómo me va a excitar esto???_ - Gaara se percató de ese pequeño rubor en su hermano. – Bue... bueno, pues si fue Teddy…

-Qué pasa, no te lo crees? Pues es cierto. – El moreno no podía creer lo serio que se ponía el pelirrojo… pero tenía sentido… había sido su primer beso… Para cualquier niño, sería obvia la posibilidad de dar el primer beso a otro niño, como un juego… pero a Gaara no se le acercaba nadie… nadie quería hablar con él… Recordaba haberlo oído muchas noches hablando con el osito… en el salón… o en el balcón… Teddy fue el único amigo de Gaara durante muchos años… realmente entendía la importancia que el menor ponía a ese primer beso con su osito de peluche… y más sabiendo que aun lo conservaba, le tenía mucho cariño. – Con él… también… fue la primera vez que... – Kankuro notó acelerarse su corazón… Solo con aquella frase, toda la sangre se había concentrado en un punto determinado de su cuerpo… - Pues eso…lo que te dije el otro día… que…

-Va-vale… sí, ya entendí… - El moreno tomó rápidamente una de las almohadas y la colocó tapando su entrepierna. Gaara observó esta reacción un tanto aturdido… tenía la mirada clava en aquella almohada… fue subiéndola por el cuerpo de su hermano hasta cruzarse con la mirada del mayor, quien no pudo evitar desviarla a otro lado. – _Mierda… se ha notado… y MUCHO… joder…_ - Sus pensamientos cesaron al escuchar a su hermano continuar con la historia…

-Recuerdo… que estaba acostado en el sofá… todo estaba oscuro, porque vosotros ya os habíais ido a dormir… Tendría… 6 o 7 años más o menos…Yo abrazaba a Teddy… porque tenía frío y miedo… - Kankuro aumentaba su rubor… debía decirle que no hacía falta que se lo contase… pero no podía… sus palabras no salían… porque realmente deseaba escucharlo… Gaara se subió a la cama, como si de un gatito se tratase, y mientras miraba fijamente al moreno, narraba su primera experiencia – En realidad fue sin querer… yo solo lo abrazaba, su suavidad y tacto me tranquilizaban… De pronto noté como esa parte íntima de mi rozaba su cuerpo algodonoso… y era muy placentero… Lo apreté un poco más contra mí, y el placer aumentaba… - Gaara se acercó gateando a Kankuro… quien de nuevo tragó saliva con dificultad… esa noche estaba siendo un poco complicada. El pelirrojo llegó a su objetivo y apoyó la mano en la almohada que Kankuro utilizaba para ocultar su excitación.

-Ahmm…! - Kankuro no pudo reprimir un gemido al notar la presión que ejercía su hermano en su miembro, a través de aquella ligera almohada. – Gaa… Gaara… - El pelirrojo comenzó a mover su mano a medida que narraba.

-Y comencé a rozar su suave barriguita contra mí… y noté como me excitaba, cada vez más y más rápido… - Al igual que su mano simulaba – Noté como un escalofrío recorría mi espalda… y un cosquilleo se centraba en mi entrepierna… Y ya no podía parar…

-_Vaya… no bajan y hace bastante que acabé la cena, se les va a enfriar la comida… Espero que no les importe que suba, voy a llamarlos._ – Lee abandonó la cocina para subir al piso de arriba. Llevaba paso ligero y una radiante sonrisa, pasó por la habitación de Kankuro, que seguía con la puerta abierta, y de reojo vio un cabello rojizo que le era familiar. Se detuvo en seco y se dirigió allí con la intención de tocar… cuando la escena lo congeló.

-Di-disculpad… - Lee tocó suavemente en la puerta. Se había puesto colorado… - _No voy a ser mal pensado… no, no voy a pensar mal… Pero Gaara está tan sexy en esa posición… No, no voy a pensar mal… _- Ambos ninjas de la arena se sobresaltaron por la intromisión; Gaara retiró la mano de la almohada y se alejó un poco de Kankuro… el mayor solo miró a Lee. – Bueno, siento interrumpir… pero la cena está lista y se os va a enfriar… - Kankuro notó que Gaara se empezaba a ruborizar… El mayor sonrió un poco y tomó de la muñeca al pelirrojo y de un jalón lo acercó a él, apoyando la espalda del menor en su pecho.

-Ey, Lee, entra un momento, acércate… - Lee los miró un poco extrañado por la situación, mientras Gaara se iba quedando del color de su pelo – Tú ya has cenado?

**Notas Finales:**

Kankuro: O///////O OMG!

Gaara: ///// WTF!!???

Lee: ¬?

Nakayoshichan//// -Perv


	9. Chapter 9: Sexo

**Notas:**

-Domou arigatou por dedicarle unos minutos a leer mi fic! Espero que os guste!!!

_-En cursiva: pensamientos. _

-Os quiero, **SkyFake **y** Rush of hapiness**!!!! T-T wiii!!!! DOMOU ARIGATOU por dedicarle tiempo a mi fic! w y por dejar vuestra opinión!! Que es muy importante para míii!!!, ne:3 –CHU- Siento haber tardado en subirlo... pero se me olvidó! OO! –Nakayoshichan se va a llorar a la esquina- Es que no pierdo la cabeza porque la tengo pegada al cuerpo, que si no uu snif Así que ahora subo dos capítulos… TT jo, que cabeza la mía… pero mejor, porque el 10 es una porquería –risas- porque es más de bromita Espero no tardar en subir el 11!!

matta ne -hugs&kissu-

**Capítulo 9: Sexo. **

- Bueno, siento interrumpir… pero la cena está lista y se os va a enfriar… - Kankuro notó que Gaara se empezaba a ruborizar… El mayor sonrió un poco y tomó de la muñeca al pelirrojo y de un jalón lo acercó a él, apoyando la espalda del menor en su pecho.

-Ey, Lee, entra un momento, acércate… - Lee los miró un poco extrañado por la situación, mientras Gaara se iba quedando del color de su pelo – Tú ya has cenado?

-Yo? … - Un poco dudoso ante la pregunta, respondió sin darle más vueltas – Pues no… os estaba esperando en el restaurante… y como no llegabais… - La estruendosa voz de Kankuro sobresaltó tanto a Gaara como a Lee.

-Vaya! Pues que suerte que has tenido!!!! – Tomó con más fuerza la cadera del menor para evitar que se distanciara de él – Porque Gaara me estaba contando algo SUPER interesante sobre su osito de peluche… - El mayor notó como el pelirrojo cada vez estaba más y más ruborizado, su cuerpo se tensaba e intentaba torpemente zafarse de los brazos de su hermano – A que sí, Gaara-chan? – Esto fue el colmo; el kazekage levantó la mirada hacia su hermano mayor, con malicia… con odio… - No me mires así – sonrió con perversión Kankuro y volvió a dirigirse a Lee, quien seguía inmóvil junto a la cama donde aquellos dos estaban montando ese numerito tan extraño – Y eso… que la historia me dio hambre… Dime, Gaara-chan… - El moreno acercó sus labios al oído del pelirrojo, y continuó con una voz melosa, casi susurrándoselo – No te gustaría compartir la historia con Lee y que él también tuviera hambre? Podríamos comer todos juntos… – Al decir esto, a Gaara se le pusieron los pelos de punta… Notaba mucho calor… Kankuro dirigió una de sus manos al pezón del menor, y lo pellizcó suavemente, como intentando despertar al que parecía haberse quedado mudo – Eh? Te ha comido la lengua… el gato?

_-No pienses mal… no Rock Lee! Tú no eres así! Qué te pasa? Gaara no es solo un cuerpo! Él tiene sentimientos! No lo mires de esta manera lasciva… - _Lee sacudió la cabeza repetidas veces… pero no conseguía sacar esos pensamientos impuros de ella… - _Creo que será mejor que me vaya… Gaara me excita sobremanera y no podría volver a mirarlo a la cara si él lo notase… Pero… su hermano le ha pellizcado un pezón?!!!! Nooo! Lee! Te lo has imaginado!!! _

_-Creo que me voy a morir… _- Gaara no podía con todo aquello… se le iba de las manos… _- Joder! Y que hace el estúpido este ahí mirando en lugar de ayudarme!? Y por qué se ha ruborizado ahora??? Vaya… nunca me había fijado… lo bien que quedaban esas mejillas sonrojadas… - _Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que la mano de Kankuro se dirigía al otro pezón, para realizar la misma tarea que anteriormente había llevado a cabo – Mmmm…! – Gimió Gaara sin darse cuenta, con lo que rápidamente llevó sus manos a los labios para acallar sus propios jadeos, pero era tarde; Kankuro quedó inmóvil… el pelirrojo notó que la erección del mayor volvía a aparecer… mientras que Lee… tenía sangre en la nariz!!!! – Lee!!! Qué te ocurre?? – Gaara se soltó fácilmente de los brazos de Kankuro y se incorporó rápidamente quedando de rodillas en la cama, sujetando los hombros de Lee – Lee… Te está saliendo sangre de la nariz…

-Ah… ah? Ah! Esto… discúlpame, Gaara-san… sacó un pañuelo y limpió su nariz… no es nada, tranquilo… - _Uah! Que cerca está!! Me está tocando… que ojos más hermosos!!! Yosh!!! No me va a dejar de sangrar la nariz hasta que me vaya!!! Espera… estaba preocupado por mí???? SÍII!!! Lo estaba!! – _Lee dirigió su mirada a los labios del menor… estaba húmedos… tenía expresión de preocupación… lo que le daba apariencia de un cachorrito indefenso… - _Quiero besarlo… quiero tocarlo… acariciar su pelo…_

_-Pero qué coño?!!! Gaara está mirando como una nena a Lee y el subnormal no le dice nada!!!!? – _Kankuro, cansado de tanta historia por parte de aquellos dos, estiró su brazo con la finalidad de tomar el de Lee, y de un fuerte empujón, lo tiró en la cama.

-Ah! Pero…? - Lee intentó incorporarse cuando el moreno empujó a Gaara sobre él – Ay! – El cejotas intentó que Gaara no se hiciera daño, por lo que lo recibió con un abrazo.

-Kankuro!!! Pero tú eres bobo??? – Gaara, que ahora estaba encima de Lee, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con aquellas inmensas orbes… de las que emanaban dulzura y cariño… Y quedó mudo… Notaba bajo su cuerpo aquel calor, aquellos músculos… Y aun sabiendo que la posición era un poco comprometedora… no quería apartarse de él…

-E… estás bien, Gaara-san?

-_Pero que mejillas más tentadoras!!!! – _Sí… disculpa a mi hermano…

-Sí, eso, discúlpame por hacerte un favor como este! Venga, Gaara, no tienes nada que decirle? – _Que patético! Podría ser un cabrón y dejar que Gaara nunca le diga a Lee que siente algo por él… pero aquí estoy, ayudando al cejas pobladas a que me robe a la persona que más quiero en el mundo.- _Gaara se volvió a ruborizar… se separó lentamente de Lee, quedando de rodillas ante él, con Kankuro a su espalda.

-No… no tengo… nada… - Las manos de su hermano interrumpieron aquellas palabras. El mayor abrazaba por la espalda al pelirrojo y llevaba una de sus manos al pecho de menor.

-Seguro? Quizás Lee sí tenga algo que decirte… - Y de un fuerte gesto, abrió la parte superior de la vestimenta del kazekage, dejando ver su delicada y blanquecina piel. Lee se estremeció al ver la belleza de aquel cuerpo… bueno, de aquel trocito de cielo que Kankuro le había dejado ver… dirigió su mirada al pezón que quedaba a la vista… Notó que empezaba a perder la cordura por aquel simple hecho… no, no era simple… era la primera vez que disfrutaba de aquellas vistas!!!!! Y estaba en la misma cama que Gaara!!! No lo podía creer… ya era tarde para ocultar su excitación… ahora solo deseaba que su amado no se percatara de ello…

-Kankuro!!! - Gaara intentó abrochar de nuevo su ropa, pero el mayor sujetó sus manos con fuerza. – _que vergüenza! Pero no me voy a mostrar débil ante esto, Kankuro morirá cuando Lee se vaya… parecerá un accidente… _

_-_Lee – El mencionado salió de sus fantasías y dirigió una mirada interrogativa al que lo llamaba – Acércate un momento – Lee, ingenuamente, hizo caso a las palabras de Kankuro y quedó finalmente frente a Gaara, de rodillas al igual que sus compañeros. El mayor colocó su pierna entre las del pelirrojo, rozándolo sensualmente – Sabías que la primera vez que Gaara se masturbó… fue con su osito de peluche? – Dijo con voz dulce y una sonrisa pícara, totalmente pervertida. Gaara notó que su pelo y su rostro eran del mismo color, y más cuando vio la cara de Lee… quien no salía de su asombro y dirigía la mirada a su pecho descubierto. El ninja de Konoha, por su parte, notaba sus pantalones muy apretados… y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en aquella frase… Ese lado pervertido de Gaara… era lo más excitante que podía pasar por su cabeza!!! Sin pensarlo dos veces, dirigió su mano al pecho del pelirrojo… y comenzó a acariciarlo… Y acercó su rostro… y comenzó a lamer aquel sonrosado pezón…

-Mmm! – gimió con fuerza el pelirrojo al notar una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo - Lee! Qué… qué demonios haces??!!!! – Kankuro decidió retirar su manos, ahora ya el cejas pobladas había dado el paso y sobraba aquel forcejeo, pero al retirar la mano con la que sujetaba la cadera del menor, rozó suavemente su miembro, produciendo en el Kazekage un suspiro que terminó de enloquecer a Lee. Este, dejando la vergüenza de lado, dirigió sus labios a los de Gaara, con una pasión y fuerza que jamás habían salido de él, solo pensaba en aquel chico que estaba frente él, al que quería amar, tocar, morder… quería hacerle el amor ahí y ahora. Ya no importaba que Kankuro estuviese allí, porque para él, el mundo entorno a ellos dos no existía en ese momento.

-mmm… Lee… - Gaara sujetó con fuerza el cabello del moreno, jugaba con él, lo enredaba en sus dedos, lo acariciaba… Notó la mano del ninja de Konoha como volvía a acariciar su pecho, así que sin abandonar aquel maravilloso beso, se apresuró a cerrar su camisa. Las manos de Lee apartaron las del pelirrojo, dejando la camisa abierta de nuevo.

-Lee! – Se separó molesto Gaara, clavando su asesina mirada aguamarina en el chico que lo comía con la mirada – Me quiero cerrar la camisa! – El comentario sorprendió a los otros dos chicos… pues había estropeado aquella situación de una manera bastante curiosa.

-Pe… pero por qué? A mí… me gusta… acariciarte… - Dijo tímidamente Lee.

-Porque me da vergüenza ser el único enseñando mi cuerpo! No me gusta mostrarlo…

_-Pero qué estás diciendo??!!! Con lo bueno que estás… - _Pensó Kankuro, pero se mantenía en silencio.

-Tienes razón, Gaara-san!!!!!!! – El grito del cejotas sobresaltó a los dos hermanos. Parecía totalmente lleno de vitalidad – No es justo! Yo también me quitaré la camisa!!! – Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se había despojado de aquella molesta prenda.

-Lol! Esperemos que no lo hagas todo tan rápido… - Dejó soltar por lo bajo Kankuro. Gaara observaba aquel pecho… aquellos abdominales… no era muy masculino, era lo perfecto para él… y se quedó embobado mirándolo de arriba a abajo… Kankuro notó que a Gaara solo el faltaba empezar a babear, y se empezó a sentir incómodo…

-Tú también, Kankuro! Debes quitarte la camisa!!! Gaara está incómodo! – El mayor se sobresaltó.

-_Qué? yo?? Quitarme la camisa YO??? Delante de vosotros dos???? – _El castaño miró de nuevo el cuerpo de Lee… ese maravilloso cuerpo que había vuelto loco a la mitad de la población de Suna… y por el que su hermano babeaba… Gaara volteó el rostro mirándole directamente a los ojos, tenía una mirada fría, calculadora, que transmitía un mensaje… pero que Kankuro no entendía… No era una mirada cruel… pero tampoco de confianza… le cohibía… No, no podía ponerse en ridículo de aquella manera. Se había dado cuenta de que no había sido buena idea, él sobraba allí, no estaba al nivel de aquellos dos. – Yo… os dejo solos, no tengo mucho que ver aquí… - dijo apartando a Gaara a la vez que bajaba de la cama – Tenéis cosas que hablar… y ... – Hizo una breve pausa mientras abría la puerta, y finalizó con un tono entristecido – bueno, que hoy no dormiré aquí, así podéis quedaros vosotros dos, no os molestaré. – Sin dar más rodeos, cerró rápidamente la puerta y se marchó. – _Ja… ajja… jajajaj… pero qué ingenuo he sido… - _pensaba mientras bajaba a la cocina.

-Kankuro!!! – gritó Lee.

-Déjalo, así es mejor. Ya luego lo mataré. – Lee se estremeció ante el serio comentario del pelirrojo, quien tenía la vista perdida en dirección a la puerta.

-Ga… Gaara-san? Eso es parte de tu humor turbio, verdad? – Dijo un Lee un tanto preocupado…

-Lee… recuerdas que te dije que íbamos a tener una cita? – preguntó clavando su mirada ahora en el tierno Lee, quien asintió expectante. – Pues… las citas no las tienen los enamorados? – Esta pregunta rompió de lleno al moreno, era una indirecta? Lo estaba rechazando? Se estaba confesando? Le estaba pidiendo que le asegurase sus sentimientos?

-Pues… claro que sí!!!! Porque yo… yo te quiero, Gaara-san!! Yo… creo que nunca me había enamorado de nadie… hasta que te conocí… - Lee sujetaba las manos del menor entre las suyas, por lo que sabía que el otro notaba su nerviosismo, su temblor, su sinceridad.

-Lee… yo no se qué es amar a alguien… Kankuro me ha dicho… que aparecerá alguien que hará latir mi corazón y de gracias de estar vivo… pero eso... varias personas me han hecho sentir algo así… - Gaara calló… no quería sonar débil, ni delicado, ni ingenuo… pero él sentía algo muy fuerte por ese chico que tenía delante, y por alguna extraña razón, cuando estaba con él, no podía evitar sentir dulzura y ganas de protegerlo… y por ello muchas veces lo trataba tan mal, no quería que Lee pudiera aprovecharse de la situación… - Naruto me dio fuerzas para llegar a Kazekage, él me enseñó que la vida tenía sentido, me dio ganas de vivir… Tú… me has demostrado que, aunque solo sea para ti, no soy un monstruo, que también puedo crear otras sensaciones en los demás… incluso… eso que llamáis querer…

-Basta!! – Gaara miró sorprendido a Lee – No hables como si estos sentimientos fueran ajenos a ti! No es cierto! Seguro que siempre los has sentido! Lo que ocurre… es que has querido olvidarlos o engañarte diciendo que tú no amas a nadie… Gaara, no necesitas que nadie te diga qué es el amor, tú solo lo sabrás cuando lo encuentres – Dijo con una brillante sonrisa a la que Gaara respondió con un pequeño rubor y una retirada de su mirada. Pero aquello había sido suficiente para Lee, con eso había entendido que el menor había comprendido lo que le decía. – Bueno… y… hay alguien que te guste más que yo?... – preguntó Lee con mucha curiosidad.

-Que me guste más que tú? – cuestionó esta vez el kazekage.

-Sí, bueno… Gaara… yo quería… saber… si.. si a ti te gustaría ser mi novio… Y bueno, no hace falta que estés seguro de lo que sientes, yo me encargaría de enamorarte del todo!!! Pero... si hay alguien por quien sientas algo más intenso... pues… entonces lo comprenderé… - En este momento Gaara estaba tenso como una estatua.

-_Lee me está pidiendo salir??? Esto es en serio?? De verdad quiere salir conmigo????_ – Espera!!! – Dijo con tono molesto… incluso amenazante, por lo que el moreno se asustó un poco. – Se supone que eso lo debería de decir yo. Ya veré si te lo pido… - dijo en tono interesante, levantándose de la cama y abandonando la habitación, no sin antes dedicarle una perversa mirada a aquel chico que acababa de abrirle su corazón. Mientras, en la cocina…

Kankuro se encontraba sentado a la mesa donde apoyaba sus brazos cruzados y hundía su cabecita entre ellos.

-_Me quiero suicidar. Me voy a rajar las venas o algo. Aish, no, que asco… solo de pensarlo me dan arcadas… quiero morirme sin más. Aquí y ahora!! –_ suspiró – _Jajajajaja aun no me creo que le haya preparado el terreno al cejotas! JAJJAj es increíble hasta que punto soy subnormal… y se lo estará tirando ahora mismo… y en mi habitación… - _De pronto, notó como una lágrima caía sobre la mesa… y luego otra… y otra… y no las detenía, no tenía ganas… si querían salir, que saliesen, ya le daba igual, estaba solo, nadie lo iba a ver. En unos segundos, oyó la puerta de la entrada. Esto le extrañó, solo podían ser Baki o Temari, y se supone que ninguno de los dos debería estar en casa todavía.

-Qué haces? – preguntó la rubia al entrar en la cocina y ver la cena servida y a un Kankuro sin comer.

-…-

-Kankuro… estás dormido? – Preguntó a la vez que se acercaba y le retiraba suavemente la capuchita del mono de combate.

-No… - Fue lo único que dijo. Temari no se olía nada bueno, así que tomó con fuerza la cara del moreno y la levantó para verle los ojos.

-Por qué estás llorando? Por qué está la cena servida y aun no has comido? Por qué nunca me cuentas nada? – Los dos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos.

-Temari… me das un abrazo? – Preguntó algo cohibido Kankuro.

-Imbécil… - Contestó la rubia a la vez que abrazaba con fuerza y cariño a su hermano. Notó que algunas lágrimas caían en su hombro, pero no le importó, estaba bien que el moreno confiara tanto en ella como para llorar en su hombro – Me lo vas a contar? O voy a tener que torturarte? – Dijo con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

-Temari… estoy enamorado de Gaara… - Un suspiro salió de la joven, que no dejaba de abrazarlo – Quiero cambiar… quiero ser diferente… quiero llamar su atención… - Hizo una breve pausa – Quiero morirme… - Dijo entre sollozos.

-Kankuro… - Después de un buen rato, al fin la chica se separaba de su hermano, y con una expresión de tristeza y comprensión, prosiguió – Eres el mejor hermano que podía tener… te quiero por encima de todo…

-Hasta de Shikamaru? – Temari lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-Baka! Eso es diferente!! – Kankuro se frotó la cabecita entre alguna que otra queja. – Pero… sí, por encima de Shikamaru. – Kankuro quedó asombrado ante esto... era en serio? Ella sería capaz de salvarlo a él antes que a Shikamaru? – Pero por favor… no me pongas entre la espada y la pared, me gustaría teneros a los dos – Dijo a la vez que le daba un besito en la mejilla.

-Temari… Gaara tiene a Lee… y tú a Shikamaru… los dos sois muy guapos… tenéis buen cuerpo y sois grandes personas… yo también quiero ser así, quiero cambiar… ayúdame… - Temari volvió a besar la mejilla de Kankuro… esta vez de una manera más dulce. El moreno sonrió, le gustaba que su hermana lo tratara tan bien. Temari besó su barbilla y comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Kankuro notó unas cosquillitas. – Jaaja... Temari, me estás haciendo cosquillas… dime, me vas a ayudar?.

-Me encanta verte sonreír y escuchar tu risa. No necesitas cambiar, Kankuro… - Dijo dulcemente mientras acercaba sus labios a los del moreno, ante la atenta mirada de este. Los selló con suavidad, lamiendo el labio inferior con ternura. Kankuro no reaccionaba, solo se dejaba hacer. No entendía muy bien qué estaba ocurriendo, pero tener a su hermana tan cerca… le gustaba, al fin y al cabo, él siempre había pensado que Temari era el prototipo de chica perfecta. La rubia se separó un poco, mirando a los ojos del chico, que solo la observaba confuso. – Me pareces un chico tremendamente excitante, dulce y atento. Creo que cualquier chica con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta del bombón que eres… el problema es que algunas solo se fijan en el papelito que te envuelve. – Le susurró. Kankuro la miró de arriba a abajo, no sabía por qué… pero estaba contento.

-Te quiero – Le dijo a la rubia a la vez que la abrazaba con fuerza. Temari rió ante este acto espontáneo de Kankuro, y volvió a besarlo, esta vez de una forma más lujuriosa. Kankuro aceptó con deseo esa muestra de cariño e introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de la chica. Ésta, comenzó a juguetear, a combatir con ella, a veces Kankuro se reía y perdía, otras veces ella no soportaba la excitación y se alejaba un poco del chico, no mucho, para poder volver a besarlo. Poco a poco, Temari se fue sentando sobre las piernas de Kankuro, así ambos estaban más cómodos. El joven comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la chica… con dulzura… con mucha suavidad. Dirigió con un poco de miedo… la mano al pecho de la rubia… tan solo lo rozó… rozó con sus dedos el pezón que se había endurecido por la excitación… por la excitación que él provocaba en ella. Esto lo calentó aun más. Temari se separó unos milímetros para coger aire y mirar con sensualidad a los ojos del castaño, que la observaban deseosos de más.

-Tócame… Kankuro… - Fue lo único que le susurró antes de volver a besarlo, una y otra vez. La mano de éste comenzó a acariciar con más seguridad el pecho de su hermana, quien suspiraba por cada movimiento y placer que el joven le proporcionaba. Temari notó la erección del ninja entre sus piernas, y comenzó a mover las caderas, en un dolorosamente lento vaivén, acariciando ambas zonas íntimas, intensificando su excitación. Estaban muy enfrascados en aquella batalla, y no notaron la presencia de alguien en la puerta de la cocina. Gaara. El pelirrojo miraba en silencio todo el espectáculo. Con odio… sí, esa era la palabra…

- "_Los hermanos no hacen lo que acabas de hacer tú, así que no vuelvas a hacerlo_." – Estas palabras de Kankuro resonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza del menor, mientras no apartaba la mirada de aquellos dos.

-_Jajajajajjaja. Vaya vaya… así que los hermanos no pueden hacer esto, verdad? Gaara? – _Gaara quedó estático. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al oír tan claramente la voz de ese demonio. – _Y ellos qué son? Creía que eran hermanos… quizás solo fue una excusa… para que te alejaras de él… Pero no me hagas caso, yo solo soy un encantador demonio… _

_-Cállate!!! – _Gritaba Gaara en su mente. Obtuvo como respuesta una siniestra carcajada del mapache, pero no pudo responderle nada… pues en realidad… no había mentido. Sus ojos volvieron a enfocar aquella situación. Sin más dilación y con paso seguro, se dirigió hacia ellos, hasta quedarse a medio metro de distancia.

-"Los hermanos no hacen lo que acabas de hacer tú, así que no vuelvas a hacerlo." – Dijo esta vez en voz alta, sobresaltando a aquellos dos. Temari se levantó rápidamente y se colocó bien la ropa. Kankuro solo tomó su capuchita y se la colocó.

-Ga... Gaara! – decía la rubia intentando romper el incómodo silencio que se había producido – mm… ah! No has comido, ne? Te voy a calentar la comida, que ya se habrá enfriado… - Pero antes de acabar, quedó inmóvil ante lo que sus ojos vieron. Gaara agarró con fuerza el mono de Kankuro, quien aun permanecía sentado en la silla, Y comenzó a besarlo. Mordió con agresividad el labio del mayor, haciéndolo sangrar sin importarle lo más mínimo, hasta conseguir su propósito, que el moreno abriera la boca permitiendo el acceso a su lengua. No parecía un juego, era violento, desgarrador, le daba igual si el otro disfrutaba con ello o no, lo quería hacer y punto. Tras escasos minutos, Gaara se separó de los labios ensangrentados de Kankuro, y con una maléfica sonrisa y una mirada dorada y sádica, le dijo:

_-_Las cosas se hacen como YO quiero… - abrió las piernas y se sentó tal y como había hecho Temari unos minutos antes. La rubia estaba bastante sorprendida, nunca había pensado presenciar algo así por parte de Gaara… era extrañamente excitante… Kankuro miró con terror aquellas pupilas… no, no era Gaara quien estaba allí sentado, o por lo menos no era un Gaara consciente. – Yo haré que esto baje… - comentó a la vez que golpeaba suavemente la erección que el mayor escondía en sus pantalones.

-Para, Shukaku! – Gritó el moreno mientras apartaba con brusquedad la mano que comenzaba a acariciarlo.

-Vaya… es un placer que me reconozcas tan rápidamente… - dijo entre risas. Temari no sabía que hacer… golpear a Gaara? No... solo enfadaría al demonio, no creo que por un sartenazo pudiese conseguir que el menor volviese. Kankuro abrazó con fuerza al pelirrojo.

-Devuélveme a mi hermano! Mapache estúpido!!!! – La cabeza del joven quedó enterrada en el pecho del mayor… Kankuro lo sujetaba con fuerza, pues desde que lo soltase allí se iba armar la de Dios. Pero por alguna extraña razón, los hermanos de la arena vieron como el cuerpo de Gaara se relajaba, hasta quedar como dormido sobre el pecho del moreno.

-_Ese olor… es vainilla?_


	10. Chapter 10: Jugamos?

**Notas:**

-Domou arigatou por dedicarle unos minutos a leer mi fic! Espero que os guste!!!

_-En cursiva: pensamientos. _

-Tengo una dudita… en FF no se puede subir sexo explícito? Es que creo que leí algo por ahí… y ... mmm... gustaría saber si puedo subir un oneshot de naruto que escribí donde hay sexo uu Si alguien sabe, me haría un gran favor Arigatou:3 CHU

matta ne -hugs&kissu-

**Capítulo 10:¿Jugamos? **

-_Ese olor… es vainilla? No se lo que es pero… mmmm… es el olor de Kankuro… me encanta… sí, todo lo que tenga que ver con ese chico es agradable… no se está mal… - _Y tras un bostezo, el Shukaku se acostó a dormir. Kankuro y Temari se miraron extrañados un instante.

-Eh… Gaara… despierta… - Kankuro comenzó a acariciar el cabello rojizo del menor, y depositó un casto beso sobre el kanji de su sien. – Lo voy a llevar a su habitación. – Sujetó con fuerza el cuerpo de su hermano para que no se deslizase y se marchó escaleras arriba. Tras pasar la salita de ocio, vio como Rock Lee salía de su habitación con cara de estar sumido en sus pensamientos. Esto revolvió el interior del mayor, le había hecho recordar que ellos dos se habían quedado allí haciendo sus cosas haría aproximadamente media hora… - _Cuánto de lejos habrán llegado? Tendrá algo que ver con la actuación de Shukaku?- _Pero Lee pasó a su lado sin notarlos, perdido en sus pensamientos, y se dirigió a la cocina… Mientras, Kankuro había cambiado de opinión, en vez de llevar a Gaara a la habitación del kazekage, lo llevó a la suya, necesitaba comprobar qué había pasado, y si había pasado algo, de seguro lo notaría.

Al llegar allí, lo recostó en la cama, que además de estar limpia estaba perfectamente hecha.

-Que raro es Lee. – dijo por lo bajo a la vez que se sentaba al lado del cuerpo de su hermano, mirando cómo dormía pacíficamente, con esa carita de ángel que lo volvía loco. – Quizás no sea tan malo para ti… ne?

-Mmmm… - Gaara abrió lentamente los ojos, clavando su aguamarina mirada en las atentas orbes de su hermano, quien lo observaba en silencio, con un semblante bastante serio. – Kankuro? Me besas a mí también? – La pregunta hizo que el corazón de Kankuro diese un vuelco.

-_Así que desafortunadamente sí que vio lo que pasó en la cocina… pero no recuerda lo que hizo él? _– Al ver que el mayor no respondía a la petición, Gaara se colocó en una posición gatuna, más bien hecho una bolita, apoyando la cabeza en los muslos de Kankuro.

-Quiero ser más importante que Temari para ti… yo también quiero que me toques como hacías con ella… y me beses con ese cariño… no es justo. – No dijo nada más, tan solo cerró sus ojos. En su tono, Kankuro notó que no esperaba una respuesta, solo deseaba decirlo, y al fin y al cabo, era cierto, las cosas se hacían como el menor quería… lo tenía cogido por el ombligo.

Pasaron algunas horas, como Gaara no se movía, Kankuro acabó recostándose con el pequeño hecho una bolita, y así se había quedado dormido. Temari le había contado a Lee que Gaara se había acostado y que sentía mucho que se esforzara por cocinar para ellos, que mañana se lo agradecerían de seguro. Después de despedirse de él, se marchó a su habitación, supuso que no hacía falta echar un vistazo a ninguno de los dos.

Al llegar allí, se desnudó y entró en la ducha. Había sido un día muy intenso y estaba bastante cansada, aunque nunca lo admitiría delante de todos esos vagos que solo querían verla pidiendo ayuda. Comenzó a enjabonar su hermoso cabello y a extender gel por su tersa piel… y como un flash recordó lo ocurrido en la cocina. Su cara enrojeció de repente, debía borrar aquello de su mente, pero no podía.

-_Desde cuando Kankuro besa tan bien??? – _se preguntaba mientras seguía extendiendo la loción – _Y la verdad es que… bueno… parece estar muy bien dotado… mejor que Shikamaru… Pero en qué estoy pensando??! – _La chica sacudió la cabeza y decidió darse prisa y salir de la ducha. Tomó su ropa interior y se la puso – _Y realmente me encantó su olor… debería preguntarle qué colonia usa… es muy dulce… Bueno! Ya está! Me voy a dormir y punto! – _Se metió bajo su colcha y se acurrucó. Poco a poco consiguió conciliar el sueño.

Sobre las cinco de la mañana, Gaara abrió los ojos y miró para Kankuro, quien dormía profundamente sin haberse quitado nada, ni el maquillaje. Colocó las piernas a los lados del cuerpo del moreno, quedando como un perrito sobre él. Se quedó un rato mirando su rostro… con la escasa luz que llegaba por aquel agujero que simulaba una ventana. Estiró la mano y tomó de la mesita de noche del mayor, la loción con la que sabía que Kankuro retiraba el maquillaje. Lo vertió en un suave pañuelo y comenzó a retirar dulcemente todo aquel color de la cara de su hermano.

-Mmm… - Kankuro no se estaba quieto, por lo que la tarea no era muy sencilla tampoco. Una vez acabada la labor, Gaara lo miró orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

-Así estás más guapo – le susurró al oído. Apoyó su cabeza al lado de la de Kankuro, apoyándose sobre sus codos y dejando que sus mejillas rozasen sutilmente.

De pronto, se oyó un estruendo fuera de la casa. Gaara, extrañado, levantó la mirada hacia la ventana…

_- Una tormenta… Parece fuerte. – _Bajó con cuidado de la cama y salió de la habitación. Recorrió aquel oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a su dormitorio. Al entrar notó lo frío que estaba, y lo solitario que era. Fue directo al balcón, y observó como aquello era algo más que una tormenta. Apenas se veían las casas con tanta arena. Cerró las ventanas… no sabía si debía avisar a sus hermanos… Sí, era lo mejor. Llegó a la habitación de Temari… y tocó con fuerza.

Toc Toc!

-Mmm? – _Qué raro… a éstas horas… qué ocurrirá? – _Se levantó, tomó un albornoz y abrió, quedando atónita al ver que era Gaara. – Ah… buenos días Gaara… qué ocurre? Todavía es temprano. – El pelirrojo no le dirigía la mirada, no solía despertar a su hermana en mitad de la noche, le daba vergüenza…

-Pues… hay una tormenta de arena… parece muy fuerte, no se si deberíamos avisar a los ninjas de Konoha, o hacer algo, parece peligrosa.

-Una tormenta? – Temari se dirigió hacia la ventana de su habitación – ah! Está entrando toda la arena! – La cerró rápidamente. Gaara no pudo evitar inspeccionar un poco su cuarto, era muy acogedor… y dulce, algo que realmente le extrañó de la joven, pues creía que los peluches y esas cosas a ella no le gustaban. Pero no era así, tenía notas de colores pegadas a los lados del tocador, todo estaba recogido, y en una estantería llena de libros también se encontraban algunos peluches y muñequitos. La habitación en general olía muy bien, no sabía a qué exactamente, pero olía bien. – Me has oído, Gaara? – El pelirrojo salió de sus pensamientos.

-Disculpa, estaba pensando en otra cosa. – Dijo como si nada. La rubia suspiró.

-Que avises a Kankuro, será mejor que le digamos a los extranjeros lo que suele pasar en Suna con las tormentas, para que no salgan. – Gaara asintió y marchó a avisar a su hermano.

Toc, toc!

-[…

Toc Toc

-[…

Al no obtener respuesta, Gaara, bastante cabreado, abrió la puerta con un fuerte golpe, para despertar de una vez a Kankuro, pero éste no despertó.

-Pero qué dem… - Se acercó a la cama y lo empezó a sacudir – Kankuro!

-Mmmm… un ratito más… - La vena de la frente del pelirrojo se hinchó peligrosamente. Tomó una de las orejas del mayor y comenzó a tirar de ella. – Ay.. ay.. Ay!!! – El moreno abrió los ojos incorporándose, a la vez que se frotaba la orejita dolorida. – Ay! Animal!!! Ya total, arráncamela. – Gaara tenía una mirada de furia que no incitaba al humor… - Bueno, no… que te veo capaz – Rectificó con temor ante aquella expresión.

-He tocado dos veces y no has respondido, he entrado dando un portazo y tampoco, te he sacudido y nada… se puede saber qué demonios te tomas para dormir así de profundamente?!!!!

-Qué? tienes envidia, eh? – Respondió rápidamente Kankuro, guiñándole un ojo, intentando calmar el ambiente, pero solo consiguió una sacudida de arena por parte de Gaara.

-Vístete. Hay una tormenta de arena bastante peligrosa y debemos informar a los ninjas que no saben qué hacer en estos casos. – Kankuro se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a la ventana.

-Una tormenta? Puaj!!! Joder con la arena! Se me metió en la boca!! – Gritó a la vez que cerraba la ventana y se giraba hacia su hermano. Este lo miraba cabreado. – No,no! La tuya es guay, me quejaba de la de la tormenta. – Gaara se puso rojo como un tomate.

-_Imbécil – _pensó antes de abandonar la habitación. Al salir, Temari ya estaba preparada en el piso de abajo.

-Kankuro va a tardar un poco, me voy a adelantar yo, no vaya a ser que empeore y no podamos salir. A ver si llego a tiempo para avisarles.

-Temari!!! Temari!!! – Se oía desde el dormitorio del mayor – Espera! No vayas sola!!! Puede ser peligroso!!! Es fuerte! Espera que ya bajo!!! – Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. De pronto se escuchó un fuerte golpe en su habitación y un montón de cosas cayendo al piso. –Ay!!! Joder!!!! Que dolor!! – A sus dos hermanos les resbaló una gotita por la frente.

-Casi mejor me voy. Métele prisas, sí? Salid los dos juntos, que con lo delgado que estás te llevaría el viento – Dijo entre risas a la vez que se marchaba corriendo para librarse de la ira del pelirrojo.

-Psss… que poco me respetan ya. – Dijo, a la vez que subía a arrastrar a Kankuro. Cuando llegó a la habitación, lo vio empujando cosas con el pie para meterlas debajo de la cama. – Qué haces, Kankuro? Ya empiezas a acumular basura otra vez? Apenas han pasado 2 o 3 días desde que limpiaste!

-Eh? No, no, este es su sitio, dentro de mi caos hay un orden – Dijo a la vez que salía corriendo de la habitación. – Dónde está Temari? – Miró en la cocina, en el salón…

-Ya se fue, dijo que tardarías… y no se equivocó. – Contestó el pelirrojo con voz cansada. – Venga, que la tormenta no nos va a dejar salir. – Ambos se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa; Gaara abrió la puerta pero una fuerte corriente de aire lo hizo retroceder, no había caído al suelo gracias a que Kankuro estaba detrás y lo había sujetado.

-Tienes que comer más – Dijo Kankuro entre risas. Lo tomó de la mano y salió de la casa. – No se ve una mierda – Dijo a la vez que se cubría un poco los ojos, pues la arena le dañaba.

-Habla bien.

-Gaara, vuelve a casa. – Dijo a la vez que abría de nuevo la puerta – Ya es inútil y peligroso salir, en cinco minutos estará la tormenta en el centro de la ciudad. Yo iré a ver si Temari llegó al alojamiento donde se encuentran Shikamaru y el resto.

-Yo también voy. – Dijo orgulloso.

-No empieces con tus berrinches. Entra, venga. – Lo empujó un poco hacia la casa.

-Que no, que voy yo. Yo controlo la arena, esto no es nada para mí. – El tiempo empeoró de repente, y Kankuro tomó de la mano a Gaara y volvió a entrar en casa. – Pe... pero...?

-Vale, ninguno sale, que mierda de tiempo!!! Tengo arena hasta en los calzoncillos!!! – Dijo a la vez que se sacudía. Gaara ya ni lo escuchaba, era demasiada vergüenza en un solo día. – Bueno, pues nada, ahora solo queda rogar porque esté bien...

-Kankuro… cuanto tiempo durará? – Preguntó Gaara mirando toda esa arena que se revolvía a través del cristal.

-Mmm… no sé, no soy el hombre del tiempo. – Dijo en plan coña.

-Tú ríete… pero tiene pinta de durar bastante… y te recuerdo que hoy era día de compra… así que a saber si habrá comida. – Kankuro dejó de reírse en seco. Eso no le había hecho gracia. Se echó a correr hacia la cocina, por lo que Gaara no pudo evitar sonreír. – _Es tan transparente… - _Dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

-Gaara!!!!!!!!!!! Casi no ha comida!!!!!!!!!! – Gritaba desde la cocina. En unos segundo estaba al lado del menor en el salón.

-Y por qué no hablas como una persona en vez de gritarme??? – Dijo tratando de parecer calmado. – Haz café, me duele la cabeza.

-Sí, mi Kazekage - Le dijo con recochineo a la vez que volvía a la cocina. En unos minutos le llevó su taza de café. – Bien cargado y sin azúcar, casi lo puedes masticas, como a ti te gusta.

-Calla, imbécil. – Dijo tomando un sorbo del café. – _Mmmm… está rico… mejor que el que me prepara Temari.- _Es el mismo de siempre?

-Sip, por qué? está más bueno que el de Temari? Es que lo hice con amor. – Dijo de broma, pero Gaara escupió todo el café de pronto, manchando la mesita del salón y el suelo. – Ala!!!! Mira como me lo pagas!!!!

-Cough, cough… perdón… - dijo a la vez que se levantaba y se iba a buscar un paño para limpiar. Kankuro oyó como sus tripas rugían…

-Tengo hambre… es hora de desayunar… A ver que hay para comer - Y se marchó de nuevo a la cocina. Gaara regresó al salón y encendió la luz.

-Kankuro… se puede ir la luz? – Preguntó desde la puerta, asomando solo la cabecita. El mayor lo miró y se quedó prendado de la dulzura que en ese momento transmitía el pelirrojo.

-_Awww.. yo me lo como!!!! Pero como me va a tentar así????? Ey! Espera! Estamos solos en casa!!!??? Dios… por qué el mundo es tan cruel conmigo?? Qué le he hecho yo???? _- Qué? la luz? Hombre… poder... se puede ir… por poder… puede irse… pero irse para nada… - Gaara lo miró hastiado de sus bromas – Bah, vaaaaaale, Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que la arena no deja que entre luz y la casa está bastante oscura… parece de noche… y si se va la luz… pues eso… - se ruborizó – Que no me gustaría que nos quedásemos a oscuras. – Y rápidamente se marchó al sofá de nuevo. Kankuro solo suspiró… sí, todo él era perfecto. Unos minutos después, él también se acercó al sofá, con un gran bowl en las manos.

-Chibi… voy a desayunar helado… quieres?

-Qué? helado? Qué desayuno es ese? – lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, bueno, para ti preparo algo si quieres. De todas formas no sabía que sabor te gustaba. – Dejó el bowl en la mesita del salón y se fue a preparar algo para Gaara. Éste, se acercó a ver de qué sabor era el helado de Kankuro… tomó la cuchara y chupó un poquito.

-Mmm! Vainilla!!! – Kankuro se asomó con curiosidad y lo vio comiéndose su helado.

-Eh! Ese es mi helado! Te preparo o no el desayuno? – Gaara se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda en el sofá, concentrado en comerse el helado de Kankuro, así que sin apartar la mirada de aquel manjar, negó con la cabeza. El mayor sonrió y se llenó otro bowl para sentarse en el sofá junto al pequeño. – No sabía que te gustaba el helado de vainilla… cuál es tu sabor favorito? – Gaara se metió la cuchara en la boca, miró al moreno y levantó el bowl indicándole que ese era su favorito. – Vaya… el mío también es el de vainilla. – Kankuro estiró la mano y cogió un libro de la mesita, y se puso a leer en silencio mientras saboreaba su delicioso helado. Gaara solo lo miraba, se le veía muy tranquilo… en realidad nunca habían tenido un momento así, ellos dos solos, con la tranquilidad de no tener nada que hacer…

-Kankuro… no quiero más, te serviste demasiado.

-Bueno, déjalo ahí, yo me lo como. – Dijo sin apartar los ojos del libro, lo que molestó enormemente a Gaara.

-Qué eres? Un cerdo? Cómo vas a comerte todo eso que te queda y esto también? Además… - El menor se ruborizó un poco – mi saliva… bueno, la cuchara…

-Da igual – Dijo Kankuro como quitándole importancia, pero de nuevo, sin prestarle atención.

-Me aburro. Hagamos algo… - _Por qué pasa de mí? Qué tiene ese libro que es tan importante?? Es mejor que yo? – _Te estoy hablando – Se sentó bien en el sofá y le arrebató el libro a Kankuro.

_-Uff…ya le dio uno de sus berrinches… Me encanta. – _Bueno, vale, y qué quieres hacer?

-No se. – Dijo y volvió a quedarse en silencio mirando por la ventana. – _Lo que sí se es lo que no quiero que haga: no le prestes más atención al libro que a mí. _

-Mmm… quieres ver la tele? Tengo varias películas… ah!!! Ya sé! Vamos a jugar al DDR!!! – Gaara lo miró extrañado. – No sabes lo que es?!!!!

-Pues no. – Dijo molesto al ver que Kankuro lo trataba como un estúpido solo por no saber lo que era el BRB o DRD… o lo que fuera!

-Es super guay!!! Temari y yo solíamos jugar! Espera, tiene que estar por aquí… - dijo mientras rebuscaba en lo alto de los armarios – Ajá! Aquí está. Mira, estas alfombras son para bailar encima, y lo enchufo aquí… y voila! Ya está. Ahora…

-Kankuro… - interrumpió tranquilamente el menor, de forma apacible, sentado tranquilamente en el sillón mientras su hermano ponía patas arriba el salón para preparar el juego – no pretenderás que me ponga a bailar, verdad?

-Pero es muy divertido!!!

-Me da igual.

-Mira, te hago una demostración. – Kankuro puso la primera canción, y en la pantalla iban saliendo los símbolos que debía seguir. Un paso hacia atrás, otro a la derecha…. Dos a la izquierda… - Ves? Es super divertido!!! – El mayor giró la cara para ver la respuesta de su hermano… pero se encontró con un Gaara totalmente ruborizado, con un pequeño tic en el ojo. – Joe! Vale! Pues nada! – Ahora era él el que sentía vergüenza – _Seguro que ahora le parezco más estúpido que antes…_

_-"Temari y yo solíamos jugar!" _– resonó en la mente del pelirrojo – No! Espera! Lo voy a intentar. – Dijo de una manera totalmente espontánea e impropia de él. Se colocó en la alfombrilla. – So… solo tengo... que hacer lo que aparece en la pantalla… no? – preguntó con un leve sonrojo, sin apartar la mirada del juego. El mayor estaba sorprendido, pero atinó a asentir y poner la canción. Gaara tardó un poco en dar el primer paso… se había quedado un rato mirando como iba el ritmo y luego comenzó poco a poco a hacer todos y cada uno de los pasos que iban saliendo. Lo peor era que Kankuro ni siquiera miraba si lo estaba haciendo bien, solo miraba una parte del cuerpo de aquel ángel…

_-Cómo se puede tener un culo así? Debería ser un pecado… Bueno, todo él debería estar prohibido… me encanta esa cintura… Está tan delgado… debe pesar muy poco… se mueve con ligereza… y pensar que nunca pelea cuerpo a cuerpo… mejor, que se jodan sus oponentes, así no pueden estar cerca de él…Vaya, desde cuando soy tan posesivo?_

-Kankuro, qué tal lo hice? – Gaara lo miraba serio, esperando una respuesta.

-Ah! mm... pues… bien, bastante bien para ser la primera vez. – Gaara alzó lo que sería una ceja. – Qué pasa?

-Lo he hecho brillante. Ahí pone excelente. En qué pensabas? – El mayor tragó saliva con dificultad.

-_Mierda, es listo. – _Pues… en… en la tormenta. Oye, cómo es eso de que te salió excelente? Y como haces el paso de la vuelta? Ese nunca nos salió ni a Temari ni a mí. – Dijo a la vez que ponía justo esa parte de la canción. Gaara tiró de la mano del mayor para situarlo en la alfombrilla con él.

-Solo déjate llevar – Le susurró el pelirrojo mientras le indicaba cómo debía hacerlo. – Ves? Y eso que es la primera vez… - Dijo regalándole una juguetona sonrisa al mayor, que lo miraba embobado. – Venga, quiero verte bailar… para mí – Dijo por último antes de dejarse caer como un príncipe en el sofá y robar una cucharada del delicioso helado de Kankuro.


	11. Chapter 11: Confesiones

**Capítulo 11: Confesiones.**

-Solo déjate llevar – Le susurró el pelirrojo mientras le indicaba cómo debía hacerlo. – Ves? Y eso que es la primera vez… - Dijo regalándole una juguetona sonrisa al mayor, que lo miraba embobado. – Venga, quiero verte bailar… para mí – Dijo por último antes de dejarse caer como un príncipe en el sofá y robar una cucharada del delicioso helado de Kankuro. Éste, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo al escuchar dichas palabras salir de los labios de aquel pelirrojo que lo enloquecía. Tan solo clavó la mirada en la pantalla, intentando inútilmente que Gaara no se percatara de su sonrojo. – Oye, Kankuro – Interrumpió el menor rompiendo el incómodo silencio – Por qué no te quitaste la camisa? – El moreno lo miró con cara interrogante – Hablo de ayer, cuando entró Lee en la habitación.

-_Joder! Por qué saca el maldito tema ahora?? – _Ah! Lo de ayer! Lo había olvidado ya… - Gaara hizo una mueca extraña con su cara – Pues… ya no me acuerdo, lo siento. – E intentando cambiar de tema – Oye, voy a guardar este juego, solo quería enseñártelo. – Decía mientras recogía las alfombrillas.

-_Ya lo había olvidado?? Es decir, con todo lo que pasó ayer, ya no se acordaba? Mentira! – _Déjalo, ya lo recojo yo! – Dijo a la vez que le arrebataba de forma violenta el juego de las manos y se dirigía a los armarios a guardarlo. – _Y si… de verdad se había olvidado? Para mí… fue algo… diferente… no lo olvidaría, y menos en una noche… - _Gaara iba tan distraído que no se fijó en qué armario abría para guardar aquel juego, y al abrir las puertas del mueble, algo cayó sobre él, quedando a escasos centímetros de su cabeza gracias a la arena que había reaccionado a tiempo para protegerlo. El pelirrojo dejó a un lado el DDR y tomó lo que acababa de caer. – Esto es tuyo, Kankuro? – Preguntó Gaara clavando su aguamarina mirada en el mayor, que se acercó a mirar.

-Hala!!! – El moreno cogió aquellas marionetas infantiles con gran sorpresa – No me lo puedo creer!!! – _Que fuerte!!! Creía que ya no existían!! No me puedo creer que llevasen ahí tantos años!!!!!!!!_

-No son un poco infantiles para ti? – Preguntó Gaara intentando averiguar lo que Kankuro tenía en mente con aquella cara de felicidad y excitación – Te las regaló alguien?

-Gaara! No te acuerdas!?? – Hizo una breve pausa para ver si el chico recordaba, pero el menor solo lo miraba con indiferencia – Bah! Estas fueron unas de mis primeras marionetas!!! Las hice cuando naciste!!!! Llorabas mucho… aunque de forma silenciosa… y decidí hacer unas marionetas de nosotros tres! Y te solía hacer pequeñas actuaciones de aventuras que vivíamos… - Gaara sintió algo extraño dentro de él…

-No… no me acuerdo… no me estás mintiendo? – _No recuerdo… que Kankuro pasase tanto tiempo conmigo… Por qué siento esto? Hacía tanto que no lo sentía… tengo ganas de llorar? _

_-_Claro que no te miento! Uah! Si que hace tiempo!!!! Bueno, es normal que no te acuerdes, eras muy pequeño… jo, pero más o menos se parece a ti, no? – Le acercó la marioneta de Gaara a su hermano – Tampoco pidas más, tenía tres años, así que ya es un honor haberla hecho… si es que desde pequeño descubrí que esto era lo mío, jajaj. – Gaara dejó de prestar atención a lo que el mayor decía… se había perdido en aquella marioneta que ahora sujetaba en sus manos…

-_Este… soy yo? Realmente Kankuro… jugaba conmigo? – _Acariciaba con sus blanquecinos deditos aquella tela que simulaba su ropa años atrás, aquellas suaves hebras rojizas que caracterizaban su cabello, y no estaba, no, no estaba aun el kanji del amor en su sien, aun no había ocurrido aquello… Y de pronto, todos los recuerdos llegaron de golpe, como un huracán de sentimientos, buenos y malos, excitantes y terroríficos. Y Gaara notó que se le oprimía el pecho… notó que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta… y sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Y recordó una imagen, desde la cuna, de aquellas marionetas danzando… y de lo que era más importante… de unas manos protectoras y dulces que las hacían mover… de una agradable voz que interpretaba… de Kankuro. Levantó rápidamente la mirada hacia el moreno, quien se estremeció por los sentimientos que aquellos ojos le transmitieron. – Lo… recuerdo. – Dijo casi en un susurro. – Kankuro… por qué… dejaste de hacerlo? Por qué no evitaste que siguiera llorando? – No lo decía entre sollozos ni con tono despectivo, sino más bien decepcionado, como si no lograse entender a qué venía todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Bueno… - Kankuro se sentía mal, precisamente porque la respuesta no creía que le fuera a gustar a Gaara, y ahora que el pelirrojo estaba tan bien, no quería hacerle recordar.

-Contesta. – El moreno se tensó y reflexionó unos segundos en silencio, y tras un suspiro decidió responder a aquella difícil pregunta.

-Pues porque… papá nos dijo que si te enfadábamos nos matarías… así que estábamos un poco asustados… y luego él mismo nos prohibió acercarnos a ti… apelando a que no quería perder a… ninguno de sus hijos. – Esto último lo dijo con tristeza, pues después de lo ocurrido, podía sacarse de entre líneas, que lo que no quería era perder a Kankuro o a Temari, que Gaara le daba igual. – Pero Gaara… yo…

-Ja… jaja… jajajaj… JAJAJAJAJJA. - Gaara comenzó a reír sádicamente, lo que preocupó sobremanera al mayor – Así que… vuestro padre no quería que yo acabase con vuestra vida… JAJAJJAAJJA… Y qué? me sigues teniendo miedo, Kankuro? – Gaara cambió su mirada a una totalmente asesina y desquiciada – Aun temes que me enfade y acabe contigo? JAJJAJAJAJ Porque lo único que Temari y tú hacéis es fingir que puedo formar parte de esta supuesta familia? AJJAJAJA – Kankuro notó que aquellas palabras se clavaban en su pecho cual puñal… Con lo que amaba a Gaara!!!! – Es cierto… siempre me respondes con miedo… jjajajaa… que curioso…

-Te equivocas Gaara… - Dijo dulcemente su hermano, al fin y al cabo, sabía que gritar o enfadarse en aquellos momentos de Gaara era peor y solo complicaría más la situación. – Yo ya no te tengo miedo, pero sí respeto. Para mí no eres un bebé, eres mi hermano, y eso es razón suficiente para no querer enfadarte. – Gaara miró desconcertado al titiritero, no sabía si creerlo o no, no sabía si Kankuro estaba realmente asustado como para decir aquellas cosas… que realmente deseaba que fueran sinceras. Y en unos segundos notó algo cálido, el mayor había dejado un casto beso en su frente, y antes de que se alejara totalmente de él, sujetó sus ropas, con algo de timidez.

-Kan… Kankuro… me haces una de aquellas actuaciones otra vez? – El moreno quedó más que sorprendido ante aquella petición, no podía creer que realmente se lo pidiera… que realmente quisiera verlo hacer aquella "bobería", que era lo que realmente creía que Gaara pensaría de sus hobbies. – por favor… - Puntuó finalmente, arrancando un pequeño rubor del titiritero.

-Pero es que… ya no me acuerdo de lo que contaba… lo iba improvisando… Ahora las historias te parecerán ridículas y… - Fue interrumpido por las palabras dulces del pelirrojo.

-Da igual… puedes inventar otra historia… ahora serán más interesantes incluso. – Se alejó del mayor y se sentó a esperar en el sofá, dando por acabada la discusión e indicándole que estaba esperando a ver su actuación.

-Gaara… es que… me da un poco de vergüenza… No se, ya no eres un niño… - Esto resonó en la cabeza del pelirrojo.

-No, no soy ningún niño… - Miró con descaro al moreno – Pero no quiero ver pornografía – Dijo en tono de burla, para intentar quitarle un poco los nervios a Kankuro, pues Gaara se había dado cuenta de que le temblaban un poco las manos, aunque no conseguía entender porqué, a menos que realmente tuviera miedo de él. – Acaso tienes miedo de que me enfade… y por ello no quieres hacerlo?

-Bah! Cabezota! Vale! Vale! Lo haré! – Dijo a la vez que tomaba las marionetas y un pequeño escenario que las acompañaba, con formas igualmente infantiles debido a la temprana edad con la que se crearon. Las colocó en la mesita del salón, justo frente a Gaara, y él detrás de todo aquello. Las marionetas colgaban ahora de hilos de chakra de las manos de Kankuro, que practicaba un poco para cogerles el truco. – Bueno… empezamos… tienes algún tema en especial que te gustaría que tratase?

-Quiero que seas tú. – Dijo secamente el pelirrojo, sin apartar su mirada de los ojos del otro chico, quien notó ese escalofrío que solo aquel pelirrojo producía en él – Quiero que seas tú mismo… Prometo no enfadarme. – Dijo con algo de tristeza. Kankuro se odió por haberle contado todo aquello.

-_Por qué se lo dije? Por qué solo soy capaz de decirle las cosas malas? Por qué no soy capaz de decirle que mis nervios son por miedo pero no a él, sino a mis propios sentimientos…?_

Cerró los ojos, y tras un profundo suspiro, comenzó a narrar una bella historia, una historia que a pesar de lo dura y trágica que era, estaba cargada de sentimientos: La vida de Gaara vista desde alguien que no tenía ni voz ni voto. Ante esto, el pelirrojo frunció el ceño, no le gustaba como empezaba la historia de Kankuro, era patética. El moreno contó lo que era vivir entre la mayor que decidía cómo debían solucionarse los problemas, y el pequeño, que decía cuando y por qué debían hacerse las cosas. Él solo observaba y obedecía. Y estaba cansado. Estaba cansado de no hablar, de no ser nadie allí… Y a pesar de ver como tanto Temari como Gaara sufrían, no podía hacer nada.

Llegados a este punto, Kankuro hizo una breve pausa… con la que incluyó un salto temporal hasta la edad actual del menor. Y narró como todo aquello solo había conseguido separarlos… y aún aquel niño seguía decidiendo cuándo y por qué debían hacerse las cosas desde el puesto de Kazekage, no de demonio; y aquella chica seguía diciendo cómo debían solucionarse los problemas, como "madre" y cabeza de la familia. Y él seguía escondiendo lo que sentía, lo que pensaba, lo que quería decirle a ambos…

La marioneta de Temari quedó a un lado, y Kankuro tomó solo la de Gaara y la suya, y se quedó unos segundos observándolas. Después de ese pequeño silencio, hizo hablar solo a su personaje, mientras la de Gaara permanecía mirando la luna que había dibujada en el escenario.

-"Y aun sabiendo lo mucho que te aprecio… no he sido capaz de hacerte entender que eres lo que más me importa… Porque está mal, porque ahora entiendo por qué no podía hablar, por qué era mejor que no pudiera hacer nada… porqué nunca debí darme cuenta de mis sentimientos y seguir a la sombra de los dos… porque es enfermo amarte, porque eres alguien prohibido… prohibido solo para mí. Porque te quiero… y soy yo quien desde un principio jamás debió existir…" - Kankuro notó que odiaba todo aquello, aquellas malditas marionetas que tenía delante, aquel maldito escenario que había creado solo porque quería tanto a Gaara que no soportaba verlo llorar cuando apenas era un crío… Porque su padre realmente había escondido aquellas marionetas porque sabía que Kankuro le había cogido demasiado cariño a ese niño que desde su nacimiento pensaba asesinar, y tenía miedo que aquel amor volviese a Kankuro contra él… Estaba harto, notaba ese odio y rencor guardado tanto tiempo a la sombra de aquella familia… y que Gaara había hecho salir… Con fuerza dejó caer las marionetas en la mesa, a la vez que sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir con ira, y como si la vida fuese en ello, dirigió su puño hacia su propia marioneta para así destruirla de una maldita vez, no volver a verla jamás, ni a ella ni a todos los recuerdos que le traían… Pero su puño jamás llegó a su destino… La marioneta quedó totalmente protegida por una capa de arena.

-Ni se te ocurra – Dijo fríamente Gaara, a la vez que el moreno retiraba la mano, y agachaba la cara, volvía a ser consciente de donde se encontraba, de quien tenía delante, de lo que acababa de decir… y no podía evitar seguir llorando…

-Lo siento… - Rápidamente se levantó para abandonar el salón y refugiarse en su habitación, en silencio. Pero Gaara apareció frente a él, con la marioneta que lo representaba en la mano. Kankuro paró en seco y se quedó mirando a aquellos ojazos que lo habían detenido. Gaara le indicó con la mirada que no era a él a quien debía mirar, sino a la marioneta, y así hizo el mayor.

-"El Kazekage es Dios en Suna… te libero de tus pecados… Yo soy la Ley aquí, yo decido cuando y porqué se hacen las cosas, no era así?" – Y después de hacer esta interpretación, dirigió la cabecita de la marioneta a los labios de su hermano, simulando un dulce beso. Kankuro quedó estático… notaba que su corazón iba a explotar… No, no lo aguantaba más… Apartó aquel sucedáneo de su amado y con pasión le dio un beso auténtico, lleno de amor pero sobretodo desesperación… porque tantos años deseaba que alguien le dijera algo así… no, alguien no, quería que Gaara fuese quien se lo dijese. El pelirrojo, por su parte, se había sorprendido por la reacción del moreno, pero pronto sintió un gran deseo de corresponder aquella muestra de cariño… Pero no sabía exactamente qué debía hacer… Notó la lengua de Kankuro rozar su labio inferior… y hacer algo de presión… Pero se sintió confundido y se alejó bruscamente de él. – Yo… yo…

-Lo siento. No hace falta que digas nada. – _Creo… que lo malinterpreté… que me he equivocado… - _Me voy a mi habitación por si necesitas algo; al medio día, cuando haga el almuerzo, te llamaré. – Dijo a la vez que se marchaba en silencio a su dormitorio, dejando a un Gaara terriblemente confundido en el salón, con las marionetas en las manos. Éste se sentó en el sofá… y comenzó a acariciar el muñequito de Kankuro, luego lo puso al lado del suyo… hasta que quedaron totalmente pegados, abrazándose. Y de pronto, se fue la luz, dejando toda la casa en penumbra, pero esto no consiguió sacar al Kazekage de sus pensamientos. Se escucharon unos pasos bajando del piso superior.

-Gaara? Estás bien? Se ha ido la luz, antes dijiste que no querías quedarte a oscuras… - Kankuro llegó al salón pero no había nadie ya, tan solo las marionetas de ellos dos abrazadas. Ver esto lo conmovió… y entristeció.- _Por qué las cosas no pueden ser así?_ _Olvídalo y encuentra a Gaara de una vez_ – Gaara? Dónde estás? Te traje una vela… por si acaso… - Y al darse la vuelta encontró la cara del pelirrojo a escasos centímetros de la suya – Ah! Ah… que susto… mira… - No podía evitar seguir nervioso por lo de antes, apenas habían pasado unos minutos, seguía recordando aquellos labios… aquel olor… - Te traje una vela… por lo que dijiste antes…

-No la sueltes – Fue lo único que dijo Gaara antes de sentar de un empujón a su hermano en el sofá.

-Gaara!! Que prendo fue la casa!!!!! – Dijo nervioso a la vez que sujetaba con fuerza la vela, no fuese a darle a su hermano otro arrebato como aquel. Pero mayor fue la sorpresa cuando el menor subió al sofá, sentándose sobre la cadera del moreno, acorralándolo colocando sus brazos a los lados apoyados en la parte trasera del mueble.

-Sólo sabes hablar con marionetas? – Preguntó seriamente. Kankuro puso una expresión de reproche.

-La vida es como un teatro de marionetas… algunas se manipulan… otras no pueden evitar ser manipuladas…es cuestión de saber estar y de lo que el toque a cada uno… - Gaara vio algo de lo que no se había percatado antes.

-Qué te pasó en el labio? Tienes una marca… una herida? – El mayor se estremeció al recordar aquellas pupilas doradas que habían dejado esa marca en sus labios.

-Mmm… sí… pues…

-Te la hizo Temari? – Gaara se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Kankuro – Creías que no lo había visto? Quizás no recuerdo por qué perdí el conocimiento… pero sí recuerdo como os besabais… - Antes de poder continuar, notó que todo el odio que empezaba a acumularse al recordar aquellas imágenes quedaba oculto por el olor del mayor. Se dejó caer sobre el moreno, dejando sus cuerpos totalmente en contacto, y apoyando su cabecita en el hombro del otro, para tomar más de aquella deliciosa esencia de vainilla… - No te entiendo – decía en susurros, parecía como si hablase en sueños – No entiendo por qué con Temari sí y conmigo no… por qué expones mi cuerpo a cualquiera… y luego tú no me muestras ni una parte del tuyo… por qué no quieres oír mis historias… ni por qué me dejas a merced de Lee… Ya no te importo… ya no evitas que llore… - Los brazos de Kankuro lo abrazaron con fuerzas. No había palabras, solo silencio. Kankuro no sabía muy bien porqué Gaara le decía todo aquello, no era propio de él… Levantó la cara del pequeño y se sorprendió cuando éste clavó su mirada dorada en él. – No entiendo qué te hice para que dejaras de quererme con antes. No entiendo, siendo el único al que jamás toqué… En qué fallé, Kankuro?

-Shukaku… - El mayor tragó saliva – Shukaku… Creí que tú odiabas a todo el mundo…

-Yo nunca quise que el mundo me odiara. Mataba a la gente porque le hacían daño a Gaara! Gaara era el único que hablaba conmigo!!! Y por culpa del resto, se puso en mi contra! Incluso deseó acabar con su propia vida para hacerme desaparecer!! Pero… pero tú fuiste el único que nunca quiso que eso pasara… Te quiero, Kankuro. – El pelirrojo acercó sus labios a los del moreno, pero éste apartó la cara.

-No… Shukaku… lo siento… No puedo dejar que obligues a Gaara a hacer cosas que él no quiere… - Abrazó con cariño al mapache – Por favor, perdona mi rudeza, pero me gustaría abrazar a mi hermano… - _Shukaku… por qué las cosas tienen que ser tan complicadas? – _Notó que el cuerpo de Gaara se volvía pesado… había perdido el conocimiento. Lo tomó en brazos, después de dejar la vela en la mesita, para llevarlo a su habitación, pero la voz de Gaara lo detuvo.

-Kankuro? Bájame. – decía con voz molesta y un suave rubor en las mejillas que le hizo cierta gracia al mayor.

-Eh, eh, que solo te iba a llevar a tu habitación. – Comentaba mientras lo soltaba en el sofá. Las manos del pelirrojo evitaron que Kankuro se alejara de su cuerpo.

-Qué colonia usas? – Preguntó sin más. El silencio se adueñó de aquel habitáculo. Kankuro miraba con incomprensión al culpable de aquella pregunta.

-Qué? – fue lo único que atinó a decir. El menor bufó molesto, odiaba tener que repetir las cosas, es más, lo enfadaba sobremanera. Cansado, se tiró en el sofá para quedar totalmente recostado.

-Ah!... – gritó incorporándose rápidamente – Kankuro! Tu maldito helado… - trató de calmarse, respirando profundamente, pues el mayor había dejado su helado sin acabar en el sofá y ahora Gaara se había manchado toda la espalda. – Genial… Temari te va a dejar bonito cuando vea como le has puesto el sofá.

-Eh!! Pero si has sido tú el que lo ha manchado!!!

-Tú dejaste el helado ahí, mira como me has puesto – Dio media vuelta para que Kankuro viese su hermoso traje rojo vino manchado del delicioso helado de vainilla. El moreno no pudo reprimir la risa, y soltó una carcajada.

-Ay, Gaara! Y menos mal que fue la espalda lo que se te manchó, porque podría parecer otra cosa – Dijo de broma a la vez que Gaara lo miraba enfadado.

-No entiendo tus bromas, pero tengo el presentimiento de que es mejor así.

-Mmm… ahora hueles a vainilla. – dijo Kankuro mientras le revolvía dulcemente el cabello.

-Sí, ahora huelo como tú, pero estoy pegajoso. No creas que voy a olvidar esto. – Amenazaba a la vez que comenzaba a desabrocharse la ropa.

-Yo no huelo a vainilla! Me haces sentir más gordo de lo que soy! – Dijo Kankuro molesto. – No por más dulces que comas vas a oler a ellos. – De pronto, se dio cuenta de lo que el menor estaba haciendo – _Se… se… se está quitando la ropa?????_

-Sí hueles a vainilla – dijo tímidamente Gaara – Y no estás gordo.

-Etto… mm... pues yo voy a buscar algo para limpiar el cojín del sofá… - Gaara levantó un poco de arena y apagó con ella la llama de la única vela que iluminaba el salón.

-Mejor así? – Sin duda, el Kazekage podía ser muy inocente, pero habían cosas que una persona tan transparente como Kankuro no podía esconder. Terminó de quitarse la parte de arriba del traje, dejándola colgar en la cadera. El moreno se marchó de todas formas, para buscar un paño húmedo y unas colchas para cubrir el mueble. Al volver, el pelirrojo estaba sentado en uno de los sillones individuales, pero el titiritero ni lo miró.

-Que sepas que esto lo deberías estar haciendo tú – Dijo como si se dirigiese a un niño pequeño, mientras terminaba de limpiar la mancha y colocaba las colchas para poder sentarse de nuevo.

-Pfff… no eras tú el que decía que ya no era un niño? Dame varias velas, me tengo que duchar.

-Pues dúchate a oscuras, siempre creí que veías en la oscuridad.

-Me da un poco de rabia que no me tengas tanto miedo como antes… te ríes de mí con mucha soltura. – Dijo acercándose peligrosamente al mayor – Como lo que hiciste ayer… y sobretodo, contándole mi historia a Lee… sin tan siquiera consultármelo. Y ahora esto del helado… te estás portando mal, Kankuro. – Acarició suavemente la nariz del moreno, cosa que lo hizo estremecer.

-Eh! Por qué me echas a mí la culpa de todo? Se lo conté a Lee por dos razones bien claras: la primera! Porque me estabas jodiendo. Y la segunda! Porque… porque… - agachó la cabeza…- porque no te atrevías a decirle a Lee lo que sentías por él y pensé que era bueno que Lee diera el primer paso. Y vamos… esa historia… pues… - se rascaba un poco la mejilla por los nervios, y gracias a que no había luz, no se notaba lo coloradas que estaban – pues… eso… que… que sabía que le iba a poner a Lee. Punto. Se acabó la conversación porque lo digo yo.

-Pues sabes una cosa? – Con una breve pauso logró que Kankuro centrara toda la atención en sus palabras. El pelirrojo le dio la espalda antes de continuar. – No estuvo tan mal – dijo con una media sonrisa que su hermano ya no alcanzaba a ver.

-_No… no me lo cuentes… no quiero saber qué coño pasó entre vosotros dos, hay cosas que es mejor nunca saber…_

_-_Porque… - Pero antes de que pudiese dar las razones, Kankuro lo había abrazado por detrás.

-No… me lo cuentes, por favor. No quiero oírlo… y menos de tus labios. – Gaara quedó totalmente extrañado.

-_Qué? Que no cuente el qué? Aquí algo no encaja… - _Kankuro, te estás ensuciando la ropa… con helado de vainilla. – El moreno se separó rápidamente, no solo al darse cuenta de que era cierto que aun tenía helado… sino también de que estaba abrazando a su amado, acariciando su dulce piel. Esto hizo que comenzase a sentir mucho calor, porque ya había acostumbrado un poco más sus ojos a aquella oscuridad, y podía ver perfectamente la maravillosa silueta de Gaara, de sus cabellos, su cuello… sus hombros... todo era perfecto. Y la tentación pudo con él.

-_Solo… un poquito…-_ pensó. Levantó su mano hasta alcanzar el cuello del otro chico, por el cual comenzó a deslizar su dedo índice con dulzura y calma, tomándose el tiempo necesario para sentir todos y cada uno de los poros de su piel.

-_Qué… qué hace..?- _mmm! – un gemido salió de los labios de Gaara al notar como un delicioso escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo debido a aquella maravillosa caricia que Kankuro le proporcionaba. Éste, solo notó como aquel gemido había sido suficiente como para avisarle que tuviese cuidado, que aquel pelirrojo podía hacerle perder el juicio con el mínimo suspiro que soltase.

_-Solo… un poco… - _Volvió a decirse para sí, a la vez que acercaba sus labios a aquella excitante espalda, que comenzó a lamer con dulzura… buscando aquel sabor de vainilla que adoraba.

-Ka… Kankuro… para! – _Por qué noto en tensión mi cuerpo?! Por qué tengo la piel de gallina solo con notarlo tan cerca? _

_-_Shhh… solo un poco, por favor… - Susurró Kankuro sujetando con fuerza aquella delicada cadera, lamiendo con travesura aquella espalda que comenzaba a arquearse de placer.

-K... Kankuro… por favor… me siento extraño…


	12. Chapter 12: Pecados

**Hi hi 0!!**

Awww!!! Mil gracias, **SkyFake** por tu apoyo!!! Yay!! Me alegra que te gustase el anterior capítulo, ne? Y ojalá este también te guste!!! Aunque es demasiado largo UU unas 20 páginas más o menos Xx

yay!!! Lo del DDR es que.. kya! Me imaginé a Gaara balándolo y dije: OMG! XDD :3 LoL! Con lo de Tobi me mataste! XDDDDD aish… en verdad Tobi es un buen chico ;) jop.. que bonito lo de Nieve dulce de vainilla… suena tan lindo w:3

aish… Ya aquí verás hasta donde llegan Gaara y Kankuro nn Domou Arigatou por todo!!!! -Nakayoshichan apuxurra a SkyFake-

matta ne -hugs&kissu-

**-------**

**-------**

**Capítulo 12: Pecados. **

_-_Shhh… solo un poco, por favor… - Susurró Kankuro sujetando con fuerza aquella delicada cadera, lamiendo con travesura aquella espalda que comenzaba a arquearse de placer.

-K... Kankuro… por favor… me siento extraño… - pero estas súplicas solo enloquecían más y más al mayor, quien no dejaba de saborear cada milímetro de piel que recorría con deseo. – Ah… por… favor… - Las manos de Kankuro comenzaron a acariciar la cintura de Gaara… a la vez que apartaba el blanco fular que el kazekage siempre llevaba en la cadera… para bajar lentamente esos molestos pantalones dejando tan solo la blanquecina prenda, dejando por el camino besos y mordidas que parecían no saciar nunca al moreno. – E-espera! Qué haces…? – Gaara notó caer sus pantalones a la vez que las maestras manos de Kankuro acariciaban su entrada… - _Qué demonios hace ahí?!!! Y tan cerca!!??? – _No! – El pelirrojo notaba que su cara ardía… al igual que su cuerpo… Pero no pudo evitar voltear y alejar de él aquellas manos que le estaban llevando al cielo. Esto no disminuyó ni su vergüenza ni sus nervios, pues Kankuro se encontraba ahora de rodillas delante de él, mirando algo que Gaara había pasado por alto. El pelirrojo dirigió su mirada a aquel punto que había robado la atención del mayor… - _Mierda! No me lo puedo creer… - _Tan rápido como pudo asimilarlo, llevó sus manos a la entrepierna, intentando esconder la clara excitación.

-Joder… - Dijo Kankuro a la vez que apartaba la mirada y se levantaba para alejar aquel deseo que lo había cegado. Se sentó en el sofá y se cubrió la cara con las manos. – Lo siento… Gaara… me podrías dejar solo un momento? – su voz parecía quebrarse, pero no perder la dulzura con la que solía dirigirse al menor – Ahora mismo creo que no estoy pensando mucho… es otra parte de mi cuerpo la que lo hace… - Gaara observó un instante al moreno… recorrió con la mirada su cuerpo, que no se había despojado de ninguna prenda aun… que seguía ocultándole aquel pecho que tanto le gustaba… que por lo que podía ver estaba igual de excitado que él…

-Quítate la camisa – Dijo secamente el menor. Kankuro lo miró con cara interrogante.

-Qué? – hizo una breve pausa, pero al ver que su hermano no tenía intención de responder, soltó un suspiro y continuó – Gaara, en serio, déjame solo, ahora mismo solo podría hacerte daño… Así que no tientes a la suerte con tus jueguitos… que ni siquiera sabes lo mal que lo paso con ellos…

-Tanta vergüenza te da? – decía con voz altiva, mientras se despojaba de aquellos pantalones que se enredaban en sus tobillos, para luego acercarse con prepotencia al moreno – Casi no hay luz, no se ve mucho… si es lo que te preocupa… – Con una mano empujó hacia atrás a Kankuro, dejándolo correctamente sentado en el sofá. Luego, subió una de sus rodillas al sillón, acercando así su cuerpo al de su hermano. – No seas baka… - Con dulzura comenzó a acariciar la tela que cubría el pecho del moreno, hasta llegar a la base de la camisa, la cual comenzó a subir con la clara intención de deshacerse de ella.

-Para… no me la quiero quitar… Ya nos hemos acostumbrado a la oscuridad… se que ves perfectamente… - dijo con algo de molestia al percatarse del intento de engaño que llevaba a cabo el menor.

-Bueno, me da igual, quítatela, es una orden de tu Kazekage – Kankuro quedó sorprendido ante este acto, pero al momento no pudo reprimir una risa, por lo que Gaara frunció el ceño.

-Sí, claro… de mi Kazekage, que se encuentra casi totalmente desnudo sobre mí, cubriendo su cuerpo tan solo con unos boxers y un fular blanco, totalmente imposible de quitar por alguien tan torpe como yo, enredado en la cintura… No estas en condiciones de querer humillarme – Dijo con una traviesa sonrisa. Gaara reflexionó sobre aquellas palabras.

-Quién te ha dicho que soy como tú? A mí no me gusta humillar a la gente. Quítate la maldita camisa antes de que te la quite yo, que sabes que mi sutileza es nula… - Y con una sádica sonrisa avisó al mayor de que sus palabras no eran broma.

-Que no!!!!! Y aléjate! Quiero estar solo! – Después de quedarse a gusto con este grito, cruzó los brazos y dirigió la mirada a otro lado de la habitación. – _Qué pasa??? No puede comprender que no todos tenemos el privilegio de nacer con un cuerpazo como él? EGOÍSTAAAA!!!! – _Gaara pudo notar en la mirada de Kankuro que en sus palabras más que enfado había miedo, pero no hacia él, sino a sí mismo. Y ahora todo encajaba…

-A mí me gusta verte sin camisa. – Kankuro bufó molesto, seguía pensando que solo se quería vengar por lo ocurrido con Lee. Pero aquel acto solo consiguió confirmar los pensamientos del pelirrojo – Me pareces muy lindo… - le susurró cerca del oído. Notó como el cuerpo bajo él se tensaba e incluso, un leve temblor le recorría el cuerpo. El mayor había notado aquel susurro como una de las caricias más sensuales que había recibido en la vida, y no pudo contener un suspiro al notar que un excitante escalofrío recorría toda su espalda hasta llegar al oído. – Creo que… eres un chico atractivo y… excitante – Clavó aquella profunda mirada aguamarina en esos ojos que lo observaban confundidos – _Pero qué más le hace falta para entenderlo?? Me niego a humillarme más! Si no se le van los complejos con esto, ya me da igual!!! – _Pero poco duró la confusión en aquellos ojos que ahora lo miraban con lujuria. Kankuro sujetó con fuerza las caderas del pelirrojo y lo tumbó violentamente en el sofá, quedando encima de él, entre sus piernas. – _Y… y ahora qué le ha dado?? _

-Joder, Gaara! No ves que me excitas demasiado!!! – Y sin pensarlo dos veces, le robó un beso al menor, quien quitó la cara nervioso. – No, ahora te aguantas y me das un beso! – El mayor sujetó la cara del pelirrojo y volvió a juntar sus labios con los sedosos del Kazekage, pero esta vez, de una manera dulce y suave, no era su intención asustarlo, solo deseaba transmitirle todo lo que le hacía sentir. Para su sorpresa, Gaara entreabrió sus labios e introdujo tímidamente la lengua en la boca del mayor, quien no pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción y corresponder con perversión a aquel juego que había comenzado. Podía escuchar algunos gemidos del pequeño, que no le permitía alejarse ni un centímetro, que sujetaba la ropa del mayor como un animal a su presa… y es que ese era el caso, Kankuro había caído completamente en las maravillosas garras de Gaara. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello de fuego que se revolvía en el mueble, dejando la cabeza del pequeño sobre su mano, para poder intensificar cuanto desease aquella guerra entre los dos. Gaara se separó un poco para recobrar el aliento… solo un poco… no permitiría al otro alejarse más de lo deseado. Kankuro observó los enrojecidos labios del pelirrojo. – Creo que te estoy tratando de una manera demasiado brusca… - Le susurró a la vez que acariciaba con la yema de los dedos aquellos labios de color cereza. Gaara apartó la mano que lo acariciaba para volver a besar los labios de Kankuro, de una forma más violenta y lujuriosa que la anterior, dándole a entender al mayor que él no era ninguna muñeca de porcelana que se pudiera romper. – _Ay… creo que no voy a aguantar mucho… con este niño así… No!!! No puedo! No puedo!!!!! NO PUEDO!!! Temari me lo dijo… no puedo tocarlo… Y qué demonios he hecho?!! Me lo comería ahora mismo, que ganas de tocarlo… de acariciarlo… de…- _Pero los pensamientos de Kankuro fueron interrumpidos por un intenso placer que sintió al notar el miembro de Gaara rozar contra el suyo – Mmm…! – _Pero este niño no se da cuenta de que me acaba de tocar el tema!??? – _Y volvió a notar ese roce… No, no había sido ningún accidente… Gaara movía suavemente sus caderas, buscando el contacto con el cuerpo del mayor, de una maneratremendamente inocente y excitante. – Ga… Gaara! – Kankuro consiguió romper aquel beso para quedar totalmente embobado ante la belleza que se encontraba entre sus brazos.

-Qué…? – Con la respiración entrecortada, unos labios realmente enrojecidos pero que solo conseguían crear una imagen perfecta con su cabello alborotado y mejillas sonrosadas… lo miraba como un ángel, como si no fuera el culpable de aquella tortura que sufría Kankuro ahora mismo, como si de un juego se tratase y sus perversión fuese un pecado de niños. El mayor había quedado hechizado… comenzó a recorrer con la mirada aquel delicado cuerpo, sin apenas músculos, ni vello… Observaba con deseo aquellos rosados pezones endurecidos ante la excitación. Recorrió su delicioso abdomen hasta llegar a los boxers que quedaban ocultos tras ese blanco fular, que solo lograba remarcar la erección del pelirrojo. Kankuro dirigió una mirada lasciva al menor, quien lo miraba dudoso ante lo que podría estar pensando. – _Por… qué me mira así?_ – El mayor llevó la mano al miembro de su hermano y comenzó a acariciarlo sobre la tela – Mmm!! Ahhh! ah… - Sin poder contenerse, Gaara dejó escapar algunos gemidos que no pudo reprimir, que confiaban al mayor que disfrutaba de aquel contacto tanto o más que de los besos que acababan de abandonar.

-Eres un pequeño pervertido… Gaara… - Sin abandonar la expresión lasciva y la sonrisa juguetona, deslizó los boxers del pelirrojo hasta deshacerse de ellos y dejar la intimidad del menor cubierta tan solo con aquella blanca prenda, que rodeaba su exquisita cintura y cubría torpemente su miembro. El moreno siguió masajeando con dulzura la zona íntima, para poder seguir escuchando la melodía que desprendía el placer del menor.

-Ah… mmm… Kankuro… y soy yo el pervertido? Ah! – El mayor aumentó la presión que ejercía, como burla a las palabras de Gaara – mmm… Y me miras con cara lasciva…

-Cara lasciva? Yo? – Preguntó con ironía, antes de tomar la cintura del pequeño y colocarlo boca abajo.

-No…!!! – El pelirrojo sujetó con prisas la única prenda que llevaba, para cubrir del todo su trasero ante la divertida mirada que Kankuro le estaba regalando. – Cerdo!

-Jajajajaj! No seas baka… - Y con cariño mordió una de las nalgas del menor, produciendo gran rubor en el que aun luchaba por tapar esa parte de su cuerpo. – No te hagas el tímido ahora – le susurró el moreno, a la vez que presionaba con suavidad la cadera del pelirrojo contra el sillón, haciendo rozar su sexo con la tela ya muy humedecida por su excitación.

-Mmm… ah… - Gaara hundió su cara en el cojín, no quería que el moreno supiese cuanto le gustaba todo lo que le hacía.

-No te gusta? – preguntó al ver como ocultaba el rostro, a la vez que le volvía a mover las caderas para rozar de nuevo con la suave tela. Oyó los dulces gemidos que Gaara ahogaba bajo el cojín, a la vez que éste abría un poco más las piernas, para que el contacto entre su piel y la tela fuera mayor. Kankuro sonrió y apartó un poco el fular para comenzar a lamer la entrada del menor.

-Ahhh!!! Kan... Kankuro! – Gaara apartó el cojín para darse la vuelta, pero el moreno comenzó a introducirle uno de sus dedos… - Mmm…!! Ah!... no… es... sucio…

-Nada que venga de ti, es sucio… - dijo a la vez que volvía a lamer la entrada para lubricarla más…

-No chupes ahí! – Gaara apartó la cara de Kankuro y volvió a darse la vuelta.

-Como quieras… - acercó sus labios a la erección del pelirrojo y comenzó a besarla por encima de la tela. – Pero… a que te gustó lo de antes? Es agradable notar el roce con la seda húmeda… no te parece?

-Kankuro… ven… - susurró Gaara tirando de la ropa del mayor para atraerlo hacia él, y comenzar a rozarse de nuevo con su hermano.

-Gaara… - susurró Kankuro – yo… no puedo hacer esto… yo solo quiero… darte placer… - dijo cada vez más bajito, intentando zafarse del agarre.

-_Y una mierda me vas a dejar así ahora! Vas a ver… _- Pero… tu eres mi… gatito de peluche, no? – Kankuro paró en seco sus pensamientos.

_-Ha dicho gatito__? De peluche? – _ah... sí?_ – _Gaara lo abrazó con cariño a la vez que le susurraba.

-Pensaba en lo agradable que sería acariciar mi cuerpo contra ti… - le contaba a la vez que acariciaba las suaves prendas de Kankuro – al igual que hice con Teddy, hace unos años… en este mismo sofá… - El moreno no sabía por qué… pero le excitaba sobre manera poder sustituir de una maldita vez a aquel osito que Gaara tanto adoraba… y que había podido disfrutar de su cuerpo durante tantos años. – Pero si no te gusta la idea de ser mi neko de peluche… me iré a buscar a…

-Yo soy mejor que un peluche – Dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa altanera que excitó a Gaara, ya que nadie era capaz de mirarle por encima del hombro… y esto… le parecía muy seductor. El mayor abrió un poco más las piernas de Gaara e introdujo la mano bajo aquella tela hasta poder acariciar la suave piel del pelirrojo. Sujetó con fuerza el miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo. Gaara cerró con fuerza los ojos, a la vez que acallaba sus gritos y gemidos con la muñeca. – No, no, no… Quiero oírte gritar… Gaara… Porque se que te gusta… - Las continuas paradas que el moreno hacía, desesperaban al pelirrojo… que respiraba con dificultad y no dejaba de revolverse en su sitio. Pronto, Kankuro notó que Gaara reclamaba por algo más, así que decidió introducirle de nuevo dos de sus dedos. Esto hizo que el menor arquease su espalda… - _Quizás le dolió… - _Pero pronto encontró la respuesta…

-Más… Kank… - Eran apenas audibles los deseos que salían de aquellos labios, pero para Kankuro era suficiente.

-_Mierda… creo que es mejor que acabe rápido y me vaya a mi habitación… porque empieza a ser doloroso…- _Acercó sus labios al sexo de Gaara y comenzó a besarlo… Dirigió la mirada al pelirrojo, que seguía con los ojos cerrados… tapando su cara con las manos. – Ey… Kazekage… no me quieres ordenar nada más? – dijo antes de succionar con algo de rudeza la punta del miembro erecto.

-Ahh! Kankuro… - Gaara dirigió la mirada nublada de placer al titiritero, quien detuvo sus caricias esperando una respuesta a su cuestión. – No… pares… - El moreno sonrió.

-Eres adorable… - y se introdujo de golpe el miembro en la boca. Gaara sintió su cuerpo estremecerse de una manera que nunca antes había sentido… Y todo se concentraba en un punto determinado de su cuerpo… aquel punto que Kankuro estaba calentando, acariciando, apretando entre sus labios… y toda su piel se había erizado… Porque cada vez que Kankuro cambiaba el ritmo, el placer lo cegaba… porque notaba que iba a morir en aquellos brazos… El moreno introdujo un tercer dedo en la entrada del menor.

-Ahhh… ahhh… sí… - Gaara sujetó con fuerza el cabello del mayor, obligándolo a acelerar y hacer más profunda la penetración entre sus labios. – mmm… creo que me… - Kankuro sacó el miembro de su boca – No…

-Shhh… si tanto te gusta… y quieres correrte… tendrás que mover las caderas… muévete para mí, Gaara… quiero que te masturbes con mis labios – Dijo con una sonrisa. Acto seguido apoyó de nuevo sus labios en el miembro del pelirrojo, quien lo miraba expectante, ansioso por notar de nuevo aquella humedad, aquel delicioso calor envolviéndolo… pero no obtuvo ningún movimiento por parte de su hermano… que comenzó a reír al ver como la cara de Gaara cambiaba de satisfacción a enojo y algo de desesperación. Por lo que se separó unos milímetros – Ya lo sabes… muévete… - Y volvió a acariciar con sus labios aquella zona hinchada y caliente, produciendo un ronco gemido en el menor.

-Pervertido… - dijo casi en un susurro a la vez que comenzaba a elevar y descender suavemente sus caderas, cada vez más y más rápido, mientras Kankuro disfrutaba de aquel ritmo frenético y desesperado que Gaara llevaba… porque aunque solo fuera una necesidad física, ahora el menor necesitaba a Kankuro, en ese momento daría cualquier cosa porque el moreno no se fuera de su lado… quizás era interés… quizás después de todo eso, el pelirrojo ni lo miraría a la cara… pero ahora mismo, eran aquellas pequeñas pero poderosas manos las que sujetaban con fuerza su cabeza… y era ese dulce niño el que gemía de placer y se revolvía bajo sus brazos… y era la persona que amaba la que gritaba su nombre entre jadeos… Notó que Gaara elevaba sus caderas y presionaba con fuerza su sexo contra aquellos labios.

-Me… voy a… - y notó el cuerpo del menor temblar y tensarse… a la vez que una dura contracción encerraba los dedos con los que masajeaba el interior del pequeño… Kankuro no perdió de vista ni un solo segundo de aquel ansiado orgasmo, y tragó hasta la última gota del semen que se derramó en su boca. – Ah… mmm… - El mayor sonrió ante el cansancio que el pelirrojo mostraba…

-Te he dejado agotado… - Dijo haciéndose el interesante para sonsacarle una sonrisa a aquella dulzura. Gaara respiró profundamente un par de veces y abrió sus ojos… clavándolos en el titiritero. Esas orbes aguamarinas mostraban no solo cansancio, sino también lujuria y satisfacción, brillaban con intensidad…

-No me puedo creer… que te lo hayas tragado… - Dijo entre jadeos.

-Jajajaja… a los gatitos nos gusta la leche, sabías? – Contestó a la vez que lamía por última vez el duro miembro de Gaara… que comenzaba a relajarse.

-Pervertido… - repitió el pelirrojo una vez más, a la vez que le tiraba un cojín y cubría su cuerpo con el fular.

-Solo contigo – Kankuro se echó hacia delante y le besó en la frente. – Me voy a duchar, ahora vuelvo. – _A duchar y otras cosas, por supuesto, y menos mal que uso ropa suelta, que si no ya me la habría tenido que cortar. – _Pensó con lágrimas en los ojos. Gaara se sintió un poco incómodo…

-_Supongo que no le parezco excitante… evitó el contacto… y ahora se va como si nada… Tampoco esperaba que se quedase conmigo un rato… - _Yo también me tengo que duchar, te recuerdo que tu helado me ensució… y ahora tengo el cuerpo lleno de helado, saliva, sudor y semen. – Refunfuñó mientras se levantaba. – Así que lleva velas, que también necesito.

-Ah, toma, toma, un montón de velas para ti. Ahora me voy. Que te sea relajante el baño

-Espera, estoy cansado, colócalas tú. – Kankuro se quedó blanco.

-_Oh, dios, por qué eres tan cruel conmigo??? Necesito tocarme… - _Hacemos una cosa, vengo ahora y te las coloco.

-No. Vamos. – se colocó los boxers y se marchó a su habitación. Dándole a entender a Kankuro que se diese prisa que se quería bañar.

-_Joder!_ _Venga, Kankuro, es algo rápido, las pones por cualquier lado y te largas. Ajá! – _Subió lo más rápido que pudo, pues verdaderamente, aquella parte de su cuerpo reclamaba atención desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Al llegar a la habitación de Gaara, se dirigió a donde se suponía que estaba el baño, y al llegar allí, quedó totalmente sorprendido.

-Pero qué es esto!??? – No podía creerlo! Con la única vela que llevaba encendida pudo apreciar las exageradas dimensiones que tenía ese habitáculo. Había a un lado una ducha, un retrete y un lavamanos, al otro, un gran ventanal, desde el que se veía todo el desierto y por consiguiente, por las noches, perfectamente la luna. Y justo delante de la inmensa cristalera, una enorme bañera circular semienterrada, con unos chorros que salían de la pared a modo de fuente… - Eso es un puto jacuzzi!??? – Gaara, que colocaba las prendas en la cesta de ropa sucia, lo miró extrañado…

-Qué le ocurre? – dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Gaara!!!! Desde cuando tienes esto en tu habitación!??? Yo tengo una hedionda ducha asquerosa!!!!! No es justo! Ni siquiera me puedo duchar cómodamente! Y tú, con el cuerpecillo que tienes… tienes un jacuzzi gigante!!!!

-No tengo un cuerpecillo – contestó molesto – da igual, nunca lo he usado, prefiero la ducha. Pensé que todos teníais una…

-Pues no!!! Ahora lo entiendo! Ah! Pero que injusticia! Se supone que el hermano mayor sería el Kazekage, así que se llevaría la "bañera" más grande… es decir super jacuzzi!!! Luego el mediano se llevaría la bañera que hay en la habitación de Temari y el pequeño la asquerosa ducha que hay en mi cuarto… Pero el pequeño se convirtió en kazekage!!! Así que la mayor se llevó la habitación del mediano y el mediano… la del pequeño!!!!

-Kankuro… respira… Puedes bañarte aquí, yo me iré a la tuya… si me lo permites. Tampoco voy a montar un número por algo así, no seas infantil.

-Uah! En serio? De verdad??!!!!

-Sí. Venga, coloca las velas. Yo pondré alguna en tu ducha para mí. – Tomó tres velas de las manos de Kankuro y esperó a que el mayor comenzase a colocar alrededor del inmenso jacuzzi todas las velitas circulares. Abrió el grifo para que se empezase a llenar. Cuando todo estaba preparado, se despidió con la mano y se marchó a la habitación del moreno. El mayor se quitó rápidamente la ropa y se metió en el agua calentita de aquella enorme bañera.

-Ah… esto es el paraíso… Gracias, quien sea el que esté allá arriba, sabía que algo bueno me llegaría después del sufrimiento… - Suspiró para relajarse y llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna. – Mmmm… - Comenzó a acariciarse… el calor del agua lo estimulaba aun más… tan solo se rozaba, jugando un poco, luego comenzó a tocar con algo más de fuerza… mientras llevaba la otra mano a su pecho… donde Gaara lo había acariciado… Vinieron a su mente todas las palabras que el pelirrojo le había dicho entre jadeos… su rostro al llegar al orgasmo… Rozó con sus dedos el recorrido que Gaara había hecho… Y comenzó a masturbarse con aquella mirada profunda en su mente…

-Pero qué…? – El menor había quedado asombrado… realmente la ducha de Kankuro era demasiado pequeña en comparación a la suya! – Pues no me gusta. Yo no me ducho aquí. – Con decisión, dio media vuelta y volvió a su habitación. Al abrir la puerta, Kankuro se sobresaltó, y retiró sus manos. – Volví, tu ducha es un asco. Me meto aquí contigo.

-Qué!??? No!!! – Gaara lo miró molesto. – Quiero decir… bueno, si quieres… sí, casi mejor yo me voy a mi ducha y tú…

-No hace falta – Interrumpió el pelirrojo, que dejó caer al suelo su ropa interior ante la atenta e impresionada mirada de Kankuro. El moreno se ruborizó y miró rápidamente hacia el agua – Y eso? Te da vergüenza? Te recuerdo que me los quitaste hace unos minutos – Dijo entre irónico y divertido, a la vez que se metía en el jacuzzi, bastante alejado del mayor.

-_Ya está… se acabó… así no puedo vivir… _- Joder!!!! – gritó sin darse cuenta. Gaara lo miró sorprendido.

-Vale, me voy, a veces te pones infantil… - Decía enfadado a la vez que se disponía a salir del agua.

-No! Espera! No es por ti! – Kankuro sujetó el brazo de su hermano para que no se fuese, pero su mirada solo iba a ese punto de su cuerpo – _Joder, pero que bueno está!!!! _

-Y entonces? A qué viene el enfado y los gritos? Sabes que me desquicias cuando te pones así – El moreno tragó saliva…

-_Y… y ahora qué le digo?_ – reflexionó un instante, aclaró su garganta y respondió – Pues…

-Mientes. Lo has vuelto a hacer. Lo de la garganta… - soltó un suspiro de cansancio – Deberías dejar de mentir, es feo y lo haces fatal. – Ahora miró de arriba abajo a Kankuro, a quien el agua le llegaba un poco más debajo del ombligo – _Muy tentador… sí._ – Oh, vamos… no será por los complejos… Ya te he dicho que me gusta tu pecho – Levantó una de sus manos y pellizcó el pezón izquierdo del moreno, por lo que este retiró el agarre del pelirrojo y volvió a sus sitio, dejando a la vista solo la cabeza.

-No es eso!!! – _Genial! Claro! Tócame, tócame!! Como tu ya te corriste… - _Pensó en modo irónico.

-A no? – Gaara se sumergió también y se acercó a él.

-Quita, quita, no te acerques tanto, que la bañera es grande. – Ante este comentario, Gaara solo bufó.

-Pfff… es mi jacuzzi… y yo hago lo que quiera en él. Mira Kankuro! – y señaló a la ventana, por lo que el nombrado miró rápidamente hacia allí y Gaara se colocó sobre él, sentándose en sus piernas. – Psss… que transparente eres.

-Eh! – pero ya era tarde. Gaara miró hacia el agua… que a pesar de no tener jabón, debido al vapor, no dejaba ver a través de ella. Pero notó la mano del pequeño tocar suavemente su miembro. –Ga… Gaara…!

-Te estabas… tocando? – Preguntó mientras sacaba la mano del agua y acariciaba algunos mechones del cabello de Kankuro. – Era eso? – El aludido no podía estar más colorado… En aquel momento hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque se lo tragase la tierra o se lo llevase un ovni.

-Yo… yo… - _No… no puedo pensar… no puedo… Mi cerebro dejó de funcionar… Joder… su cuerpo desnudo… está junto al mío… y me está acariciando… y yo me quiero masturbar de una jodida vez!!!!!! _

_-_Shhh… - Dijo Gaara y comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Kankuro, quien no podía aguantar aquel tortuoso contacto.

-Gaara… me duele, en serio, necesito salir y… - Antes de acabar la frase, la mano de Gaara bajó hasta el miembro agonizante y comenzó a acariciarlo. – Ah… mmm… ahh… - No se sentía con fuerzas para apartar aquellas manos de su cuerpo, porque ansiaba ese contacto… el dolor que sentía se estaba convirtiendo en un placer descomunal, que sobrepasaba cualquier sueño erótico o cualquier tocamiento que podía darse él mismo… porque las manos de Gaara imponían… pero transmitían mucho cariño y amor. – Gaara… - Susurró entre jadeos a la vez que apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del menor – Más… rápido, por favor – El pelirrojo sonrió, se sentía superior… Kankuro le estaba rogando!

-Así me gusta… como un buen gatito… - le dijo antes de lamer con sensualidad el lóbulo de la oreja del moreno. Éste, sujetó con fuerza las nalgas del menor, para pegar ambos cuerpos y hacer chocar sus sexos. – Mmm… Kankuro?

-Necesito más… más de ti – Comenzó a besar al otro, ya no le importaba nada más, ya era demasiado tarde como para ponerse con tonterías o dudar… estaba disfrutando de aquello y haría que Gaara disfrutase también, ya luego le gritaría, le insultarían o lo echarían de Suna por lo acontecido, pero ahora mismo, el quería tener sexo salvaje con aquel pelirrojo, ahí y ahora. Tomó ambos miembros entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlos con fuerza, intensidad… notaba que Gaara disfrutaba bastante con los movimientos rudos… cada vez que hacía algo agresivo, el pequeño gemía de placer y le pedía más… - _Me voy a correr… - _Kankuro acarició suavemente la entrada del menor.

-Ah! Mierda, Kankuro…! – El pelirrojo abrazó con fuerza a su hermano y acto seguido, llegó al orgasmo. Ante aquel acto, Kankuro notó que el cálido fluido de Gaara envolvía su miembro, lo cual lo excitó de tal manera que no puedo reprimirse más, corriéndose casi al mismo tiempo que él. Ambos quedaron abrazados… en silencio, solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones.

-La verdad… es que con estas velas… es un lugar bonito… Si fuera de noche veríamos incluso la luna – Soltó de pronto Kankuro, intentando romper el silencio entre ellos.

-Que cursi eres. – Contestó Gaara, después de levantar la cara y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

-No soy cursi, soy romántico. Pfff. Me da igual lo que pienses. – Le había dolido ese comentario del menor, así que evadió la mirada y la dejó perdida en el ventanal. – Por cierto… tú mucho taparte, pero nada más te toco el culito te corres – Dijo entre risas a la vez que le acariciaba la nalga.

-Maldito pervertido – dijo por lo bajo, mientras retiraba la mano que lo tocaba. – No… estoy acostumbrado a que me toquen ahí… es solo eso. – Agachó la mirada, sus mejillas se habían teñido de un dulce rosado.

-Ya te acostumbrarás… es una de las fuentes de placer – Dijo con una sonrisa, a la vez que le daba con el debo en la nariz. Te voy a echar champú, me dejas? – Gaara notó un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

-No necesito que lo hagas – Dijo con vergüenza.

-Vale, eso es un sí. – Tomó el champú en sus manos y comenzó a masajear la cabecita del pelirrojo. - Mmm… que bien huele tu champú… Me encanta tu pelo. Date la vuelta, para que sea más cómodo. – Gaara acató sus palabras en silencio, así por lo menos no le vería la cara de felicidad que se le estaba poniendo con todas las cosas bonitas que su hermano le estaba diciendo, ni con todas las muestras de cariño que le estaba brindando. – Pelirrojo… es un color precioso… es como el fuego, sí… Echa un poco hacia atrás la cabeza. Estás incómodo? – El menor negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, dejando que aquellas manos acariciasen y masajearan su cabello.

-_Esto no está nada mal… mmmm… es agradable… Un poco más a la derecha… - _inconscientemente, inclinó un poco la cabeza a su izquierda. Kankuro sonrió y limpió una de sus manos en el agua, para luego tomar un poco de gel y esparcirlo sutilmente por el cuello de Gaara. – _Mmm… no, esto tampoco está nada mal… - _El moreno lavó su otra mano y la utilizó para continuar con las jabonosas caricias por el pecho del pequeño. – Mmm… - El pelirrojo se apoyó en Kankuro, olvidándose completamente de donde estaba, dejando que aquellas manos lo siguiesen relajando…

-Gaara… - susurró el mayor, sin borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción – No te quedes dormido… que me estás llenando la cara de champú y ya no te puedo enjabonar más a menos que te levantes… - El pelirrojo abrió lentamente los ojos y lo miró.

-Ah… perdón… - se alejó un poco de él. – Yo puedo hacer el resto – dijo dándole la espalda y poniéndose de pie frente a uno de los chorros de la pared. Kankuro miraba de arriba abajo aquel cuerpo perfecto que había ante él… definitivamente, solo su imagen ya era suficiente para excitarlo…

-_Que bien está sin ropa… yay! Y yo soy el ÚNICO que lo he visto así!!! Eh! Espera… al final… qué pasó con Lee? – _tragó saliva con dificultad, aquel maldito recuerdo le había estropeado el momento. Se levantó con algo de miedo… quitó el tapón para que se empezase a vaciar el jacuzzi y que les fuera más fácil la ducha. Se colocó junto a Gaara, en el chorro que había al lado, y comenzó a echarse gel. – Oye, Gaara… - el menor solo emitió un sonido como respuesta, pues tenía los ojos cerrados mientras dejaba que el agua recorriese su piel como si esto lo relajara. – Bueno… tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí… para lo que sea… - Gaara seguía sin mirarlo, pero ahora tenía el ceño fruncido, detestaba estos sermones de padre a hijo, porque nunca traían nada bueno ni sincero tras ellos – y la verdad es que… me gustaría saber… qué pasó al final entre Lee y tú… No me refiero a detalles ni nada! Por supuesto! Solo a lo general… - Las palabras se le atragantaban, denotando cada vez más y más nervios. – Gaara abrió los ojos para clavarlos en su hermano, quien no lo estaba mirando… pues estaba de lado, casi de espaldas a él, posiblemente pensando en cómo solucionar todo aquel lío que acababa de soltarle. El pelirrojo observó con detenimiento su cuerpo desnudo… era la primera vez que lo veía… y le parecía muy masculino… mil veces más que el suyo… pero eso nunca lo diría, claro estaba.

-_Nunca me había fijado… tiene una espalda muy sensual… y unos hombros fuertes… de sus manos ya me había fijado… creo que puede hacer lo que quiera con ellas… - _La verdad es que las manos de Kankuro, siempre lo habían excitado, quizás porque era con lo que el mayor siempre le callaba cuando era pequeño, o con lo que acariciaba su cabello cuando se portaba bien… - _Malo. Me estoy excitando de nuevo, que soy, un conejo? Que piernas tan bonitas, a quien le importa las piernas con un trasero así? Este enfermo me ha pervertido… Y por qué no se da la vuelta?? Quiero verle… - _Pero sus perversiones fueron cortadas por la voz de Kankuro.

-Bah… olvídalo – finalizó girando hacia Gaara, llevándose una sorpresa al verlo clavando su mirada en él, por lo que volvió a darse la vuelta rápidamente – _Mierda!!!!! Y encima voy y vacío el jacuzzi! Me va a ver hasta el alma!! _

_-Qué molesto! Date la vuelta! _– llevó su mano al hombro de Kankuro para girarlo hacia él – Kankuro, no he entendido la pregunta… - El mayor no tuvo más remedio que quedar cara a cara con el pelirrojo, y sus mejillas no pudieron esconder la inmensa vergüenza que sentía. Pero no era suficiente, a Gaara no le iban las tonterías, así que sin andarse con rodeos, bajó la mirada clavándola en aquella parte del cuerpo de la que el mayor tanto se avergonzaba.

-Ga… Gaara! – Kankuro tomó entre sus manos la cara de su hermano y la levantó, obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos. – Me… da vergüenza que me la mires así!

-Pfff… "no te pongas tímido ahora"… no fue lo que me dijiste a mí? A mí tampoco me gusta que me mires el… - un pequeño rubor se hizo presente ahora en Gaara - …el trasero… - dijo bajito.

-Jajajaj El culo, Gaara, el culo, que no te vas a morir por decirlo – Dijo Kankuro con picardía – No seas infantil! Joe, tienes buena memoria para el rencor y la venganza… pero nunca te acuerdas de todo lo que hice por ti cuando llorabas en la cuna… - decía medio en broma, sobreactuado para parecer dolido y a punto de llorar, pero Gaara no prestaba atención en ese momento, intentaba bajar la cara para poder ver lo que realmente le interesaba – Que no, coño! Que me mires a la cara!

-Que no quiero, y habla bien – dijo a la vez que se zafaba de sus brazos y clavaba su mirada en donde deseaba desde un principio. Se hizo un incómodo silencio… Gaara sin parpadear y Kankuro pálido temiendo alguna reacción por parte del pelirrojo. En pocos segundos, que para el moreno fueron años, Gaara volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Esto solo hizo que empeorase el estado del titiritero. – Te odio. – fue lo único que Kankuro escuchó antes de que el pequeño volviese a meterse bajo el chorro, cerrando los ojos y quitando importancia a lo ocurrido.

-Qué…? – Titubeó el moreno. – _Juraría que acaba de decir que me odia… no… me odia? En serio? Por qué? – _Has dicho… que me odias?

-Sí. – Y de nuevo aquel sepulcral silencia.

-Por? – preguntó molesto. Gaara solo levantó brevemente los hombros, sin pensarlo mucho. – Eso no es una respuesta! - La mirada aguamarina lo observó sorprendido.

-_Y ahora, por qué se pone así? – _No me grites, estoy a tu lado.

-Bah, que te den. – Y comenzó a quitarse el jabón y champú, de una manera más apresurada que antes. – _Pues si no me respondes a lo de Lee, me odias y esperas que te quiera… mierda! Por lo menos voy a intentar que parezca que no lo consigues. Me largo, no soy una puta alfombra. – _Gaara no dejaba de mirarlo.

-Kankuro… lo normal es que sea tan grande como la tuya y no… del tamaño de la mía, verdad? – Preguntó algo cohibido, mirando de nuevo a esa zona de su hermano. Kankuro quedó estático asimilando lo que acababa de oír…

-_Ha dicho "…lo normal es que sea tan grande como la tuya…?" _– de pronto sintió una mezcla de sensaciones… parecía que el enfado de antes había desaparecido por completo… se sentía algo avergonzado por saber que Gaara había visto completamente su cuerpo, pero también feliz, porque… le parecía que la tenía grande! Él! Y qué más le daba que solo Gaara pensara eso? Era la única persona que le importaba en ese aspecto! Aunque claro… Gaara nunca había visto a nadie más desnudo… - _Bah, que asco, seguro que la de Lee es más grande… Ah! Espera! Puede que no! Porque… _

_-_Vale, eso es un sí. – Terminó de decir Gaara cerrando el grifo.

-No!!!! Esto… quiero decir… que… Gaara… el tamaño no importa… - ambos se quedaron mirando. Hasta que el pelirrojo le puso cara de no creérselo. – Bueno, a ver… no es que no importe… es que no es lo único… - Volvió aquel molesto silencio. – Vale, olvídalo, mira… yo soy mayor que tú y… es normal que sea un poco más grande… porque lamentablemente, siendo sinceros, no es tan grande como me gustaría… pero bueno, a lo que voy, en realidad… desde antes tenía un pensamiento en mente… - con algo de rubor decidió continuar ante aquella atenta mirada – Pues… es que… tienes un cuerpo… bastante… como decirlo… infantil? – Gaara comenzó a amenazarlo con la mirada – No! Quiero decir… bueno, aun eres pequeño pero…. Se supone que en la adolescencia tu cuerpo cambia y eso y… mmm… y…

-Y? Dilo hoy. – No podía ocultar lo mucho que le enfadaba lo que le estaba diciendo Kankuro. – _Hoy no sale vivo del baño._

-Y que… bueno, Gaara… casi no tienes músculos… no eres muy alto tampoco… y… y no tienes casi vello en el cuerpo!!! Y la tienes demasiado grande para tu tamaño general! Así que no te quejes! – Dijo zanjando el tema y dándose la vuelta. –El pelirrojo comenzó a mirarse de arriba abajo... sus brazos… manos… pecho… piernas… Sujetó un mechón de cabellos entre sus dedos, observando su calor.

-Es porque soy un monstruo. – Respondió volviendo a su frialdad e indiferencia, que había abandonado durante las horas compartidas con el moreno. – Tampoco tengo cejas… y no me puedo poner moreno… aun viviendo en el desierto… - cada vez hablaba más y más bajito… como si fuera para sí. Kankuro sintió un gran dolor en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras salir de aquel ser tan dulce, en cuestión de segundos, tomó la cabecita del pequeño atrayéndolo con cariño hacia él, hasta quedar abrazados.

-No seas idiota… eres el chico más guapo de toda la aldea… y lo sabes. Sabes que tu piel y pelo son totalmente exóticos para nosotros… y por ello es algo tremendamente hermoso y atrayente. Tú complexión y altura hacen que la gente te vea tierno, sobretodo cuando te haces el duro o te entran berrinches. – Kankuro apartó con cuidado algunos cabellos rojizos para besar el kanji de su sien. – Y no voy a decir nada sobre tu cuerpo aniñado porque ya me verás como un auténtico enfermo por haberte tocado teniendo tan pocos años… lo siento… No quería hacer ni decir nada que pudiera confundirte.

-Kankuro… por qué es enfermo que me toques? Es solo conmigo? Todo el mundo que toca a la gente… es enferma? – Gaara no soltaba el abrazo del mayor, todo lo contrario, lo abrazaba con más fuerza. Mientras, Kankuro notó que no podía responder a aquella pregunta… se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, solo podía recordar las palabras de Temari, a la vez que se golpeaba una y otra vez por no haber sido capaz de eliminar ese amor que sentía hacia su propio hermano antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. – No me puedes responder? – Comentó con tranquilidad el pelirrojo.

-Gaara… No se si serás capaz de entender lo que te diga… pero no quiero que me separen de ti… nadie podría ocupar tu lugar jamás… porque eres la esperanza de mi vida… y no podré dejarte de amar… - Al ver que Gaara no tenía intención de soltarlo, sujetó la cara del pequeño entre sus manos, para reflejarse en aquella confundida e inocente mirada aguamarina – He cometido el mayor de los pecados contigo… - hizo una breve pausa, apoyando su frente contra la de su hermano, cerrando los ojos, organizando sus sentimientos… - me he enamorado de ti… y los hermanos no deben enamorarse entre ellos… es ilegal… y para la sociedad… es enfermizo…

-Per…- Gaara intentó responder a aquella confesión que el mayor le hacía, pero este lo calló con un dulce piquito en los labios.

-Shhh… déjame confesarlo todo… por favor… - decía en susurro – porque este no es el único pecado que jamás se me perdonará… He deseado tu cuerpo con tantas fuerzas que perdí el control… y he mancillado tu inocencia… tu dulzura… tu cuerpo y alma… Todos los días te imaginaba en mis brazos… y aunque este sentimiento nació en mí como deseo de protegerte de cualquier maldito que pudiera hacerte daño… se volvió algo obsesivo… y realmente enfermo. – Una triste sonrisa apareció en los labios del moreno - Estos últimos días solo te tenía a ti en mi mente… una y otra vez… y cada vez eran más y más sucios mis pensamientos… y hoy… Lo siento Gaara, lo siento de verdad… - Kankuro no quería dejar escapar ni una de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus orbes, así que respiró profundamente, intentando calmar su interior, sobre todo, su conciencia… Gaara, por su parte, se había negado a cerrar los ojos… y observaba todos y cada uno de los gestos de Kankuro… - Eres muy joven para que ni tan siquiera se me pasase por la cabeza el hecho de acariciarte… ni besarte… No puedo cambiar el mundo, Gaara… no puedo… solo puedo amarte. No entiendo por qué no puedo… las cosas pasan, así es el amor… Y ahora mismo, me gustaría poder parar el tiempo y quedarme así, abrazándote, que no te fueras nunca… Porque te juro que lo que siento por ti es lo más grande que he sentido en la vida… Y te lo daría todo, entregaría todo lo que tengo porque no fuera pecado amarte, porque no estuviera prohibido quererte como lo hago… Porque no soy perfecto… pero jamás querría hacerte daño. Por ello… se que no era correcto intentar llegar más lejos que acariciarte o besarte… Yo...

-No lo entiendo, no entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo. El amor no existe, no comprendo que tendrá que ver que seamos hermanos o no, ni tan siquiera…

-Joder!!! - Kankuro separó a Gaara de él – El amor sí existe!! Qué coño tengo que hacer para que comprendas que lo que siento por ti es amor?! Vas a dejar que toda esa chusma que te robó la infancia acabe con tu adolescencia e incluso te arruinen la vida que te queda por delante!? – El pelirrojo se había asustado por un momento, el moreno parecía realmente enfadado, lo había apartado tan violentamente que parecía que quisiera quitarlo de su vista. – Pues yo no voy a permitirlo! Porque si creías que podías agachar la jodida cabeza y seguir insultándote diciendo que eres un monstruo, que nadie te quiere o que no deberías estar aquí, yo me encargaré de abrírtelos y hacerte ver que un monstruo es aquel capaz de torturar a un niño, capaz de robarle los sueños e ilusiones, de negarle el cariño que ni siquiera haya podido conocer, de utilizarlo como arma mortal de una aldea o que sea capaz de faltar el respeto obligándote a hacer cosas que n… - Kankuro paró en seco ante sus palabras… Gaara lo miraba con tristeza, por lo que el moreno se dio cuenta que debía relajarse… volvió a acercarse a él y lo estrechó de nuevo entre sus brazos, para acabar la discusión con unas dulces palabras – Te quiero, Gaara. – El pelirrojo devolvió el abrazo.

-Creo… que… puedo amar… - El mayor sonrió ante aquellas hermosas palabras – Cuanto de lejos podemos llegar? – Kankuro se tensó por un momento.

-_Mierda! No tenía que haber dicho nada! Ahora me tocará darle una clase de sexo! Y sin práctica! Que chungo! – _A… a qué te refieres? – respondió tratando de hacerse el loco.

-Me has vuelto a excitar… - Dijo con maldad, a la vez que deslizaba el dedo índice por la longitud del miembro de Kankuro.

-Joder, Gaara! – dijo a la vez que se apartaba, tratando de tapar su entrepierna con las manos – No hagas eso! No me tientes! Ya te he dicho que hay cosas que no podemos hacer, eso déjaselo a los adultos!

-Pfff… - Gaara se dirigió al borde del jacuzzi, y se sentó frente a un Kankuro que lo miraba entre embobado y desesperado. – Se te ha levantado solo con mi roce… y casi se te cae la baba cuando me ves – dijo con una tentadora sonrisa, a la vez que abría lentamente sus piernas y llevaba una de sus manos a sus labios, para acariciarlos con sensualidad – Si ambos estamos excitados, cual es el problema?

-_P- p- pe... pero… esto… no, esto no está pasando… OMG! Ha sido tan… excitante!! Este niño tiene un don! Pero me da miedo los cambios lascivos que tiene! Y creo que ahora tengo una GRAN problema aquí abajo… bueno, él no parece tener uno menor… Es la imagen perfecta… Y yo soy un maldito pervertido que disfruta de lo inocente y lo perverso… arderé en el infierno… si me dejan ir a algún sitio, claro… - _Tú lo que necesitas es una ducha fría – dijo con una sonrisa, tomando el mango del grifo y asegurándose que el agua estuviese calentita. Lo dirigió a la erección deGaara.

-Ahhh…! – El pelirrojo puso las manos delante – Es la venganza?

-No juegues con fuego, que te quemas… Quita las manos… - Gaara solo lo miraba desconfiado – Venga, que te va a gustar. – Indicó a la vez que no alejaba aquella mirada pervertida de la extrañada del menor. Unos segundos más tarde, el pelirrojo retiró las manos con algo de timidez, pues no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer su hermano. Kankuro sonrió triunfante, a la vez que se acercaba donde el menor, sin dejar que el agua dejase de acariciar el miembro visiblemente excitado de Gaara.

-Mmmm… - El kazekage comenzó a gemir bajito – mmm… piensas quedarte ahí mirándome?

-Por supuesto… Separa más las piernas… - Y así hizo, pero solo un poco, tampoco es que no sintiera vergüenza, y más sabiendo lo observado que estaba en ese preciso momento – Me refiero a separarlas de verdad – Dijo Kankuro a la vez que separaba bruscamente las piernas del menor.

-Mmm!! Te pones violento? – preguntó seductoramente.

-A ti te gusta… Y voy a hacer que te corras sin tan siquiera tocarte – abrió un poco más el grifo, haciendo que la presión del agua aumentase, y luego, la calentó un poco más. Gaara comenzó a mover las caderas y a gemir con más fuerza – Te gusta? – Preguntó Kankuro acercando sus labios al oído del pelirrojo – Si te gusta deberías decírmelo… quizás pueda hacer que llegues al orgasmo en cuestión de segundos… según como te portes…

-Ah!! Kankuro!! No mires… me voy a c… - Kankuro llevó una de sus manos a su entrepierna, aquello había sido tremendamente excitante… y no pudo soportar mucho más al ver como Gaara llegaba al clímax, y trataba de calmar su respiración… Comenzó a acariciarse suavemente mientras dirigía el agua a limpiar el semen del cuerpo del pelirrojo, observando cada rincón de aquel delicioso ángel. Trataba que sus gemidos no fueran percibidos por el chico, que continuaba con los ojos cerrados… pero cuando aquellas orbes se abrieron y lo miraron fijamente, notó que moría… solo aquello le hubiera bastado para terminar en unos segundos, pero Gaara le extendió la mano.

-Ven – Kankuro dejó de lado su cuerpo, le interesaba más el del menor, y se acercó al que lo llamaba – Siéntate aquí, al lado mío – Dijo suavemente, mientras lo empujaba para que se sentase. Él se arrodilló entre sus piernas y acercó sus labios al miembro desesperado de Kankuro.

-No… no tienes que hacerlo! – Pero antes de acabar la frase, Gaara había engullido aquel dulce en su boca – ahh! Jooder!!! – Kankuro enredó sus dedos en el cabello rojizo, que comenzó a acariciar a la vez que le indicaba el ritmo a seguir – aahhh… dios! Eres maravilloso!! – Gaara, que había cerrado los ojos, los abrió para observar, con cierto rubor debido a las palabras que decía Kankuro, si realmente le estaba gustando, si lo estaba haciendo bien – Nhh…! Aah…

_-Creo que me estoy excitando de nuevo… Esto no debe ser normal… y Kankuro se va a reír de mí… Sus gemidos son tan graves… que me excitan… - _mmm… - _me encanta lo que hace con mi cabello… sus caricias… todo lo que hacen sus manos… - _mm… mmm… - Gaara no pudo evitar dirigir una de sus manos a su sexo y comenzar a masturbarse, violentamente, no estaba un poco excitado precisamente, el tacto del mayor, sus gemidos y aquel enorme órgano, caliente y duro, de sangre latente, desesperado, que golpeaba su paladar arrancando más y más gemidos, que lo volvían a excitar, era un ciclo vicioso de placer que le encantaba. Pero había algo que reclamaba su atención, notó como no tenía suficiente acariciando la parte delantera de su cuerpo, y llevó dos de los dedos a su entrada, intentando introducirlos de una manera un tanto dolorosa debido a la falta de lubricación – Mmm! – fue la única queja, no quería molestar a Kankuro, que parecía estar a punto de correrse por el aumento de velocidad y presión que ejercía, pero el mayor notó la queja del pelirrojo, y fue cuando vio lo que intentaba.

-Shh… Gaara… - dijo a la vez que alejaba la cara del menor.

-Ah… por qué me paras? – preguntó extrañado.

-Te vas a hacer daño si no te lubricas. – dijo a la vez que lo sentaba a ahorcajadas sobre sus piernas y le introducía dos dedos en la boca para que los lamiese. – Chúpalos para que puedan lubricar tu entrada. – Gaara así hizo, comenzó a lamerlos, incrementando la excitación del moreno, que lo observaba con deseo, con lujuria, a punto de perder la cordura. Gaara apartó bruscamente los dedos de su boca y comenzó a besar a Kankuro, apoyando la espalda de éste en el suelo, y subiendo una de sus rodillas en el borde del jacuzzi, para alcanzar más cómodamente el rostro del moreno, debido a la diferencia de alturas. – Mmmm… - Kankuro respondió fogosamente a aquel arrebato del menor, que al igual que sus berrinches, le parecían de lo más encantadores. Gaara fue apoyando su cuerpo sobre el de su hermano, y sin querer, el miembro erecto de Kankuro rozó su entrada, produciendo en ambos un estremecimiento que rompió aquel descontrolado beso.

-Ahh… Lo…lo siento… - dijo Kankuro recobrando el aliento. Gaara lo miró un instante pensativo y pronto apareció en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa juguetona. Comenzó a mover las caderas repitiendo el gesto que les acababa de estremecer… rozó su entrada contra la longitud del exagerado miembro del moreno. – Ah!! Gaa-gaara! Espera! – pero éste no hizo caso a aquellas palabras, le gustaba lo que hacía, que importaba?

-Mmm… Quiero más… Kankuro… - El mayor lo miró algo desesperado… Llevó sus manos a las nalgas del pelirrojo y comenzó a apretarlas, acariciarlas, necesitaba no perder el control… y se desahogaba masajeando con pasión el cuerpo de diablillo que le estaba obligando a comer de la fruta prohibida. – Tócame ahí… con tus dedos… - pedía entre jadeos, continuando con el contacto entre ambos sexos.

-Gaara… no me voy a poder controlar… - decía a la vez que introducía dos de sus dedos en el cuerpo del menor.

-Ahh!!! No te controles!! Sigue… por favor… - Kankuro metió un tercer dedo… y un cuarto – Mmmm… ah… - y casi en un susurro, cayó la gota que colmaría el vaso – me encanta… - Kankuro no soportó más, y apoyó la punta de su miembro, que agonizaba desesperadamente por penetrar aquel virgen lugar, en la entrada ahora algo más dilatada del pequeño, a la vez que retiraba sus dedos. – Noo… no los saques… - pero al notar aquella textura cálida y húmeda acariciar su trasero, sintió que aquello le gustaría mucho más.

-Escucha, Gaara… será un momento, necesito ir a buscar algo a mi habitación… - Gaara lo miró con cara divertida y sin dejarle terminar de hablar, lo cortó con sus palabras y una pervertida sonrisa.

-Sí claro, tú no vas a ningún sitio… - le susurró a la vez que se introducía él mismo el miembro de Kankuro.- Ahh!!! Mmm!! Sí… - Notó como su interior se desgarraba… pero aquel dolor no le hacía sufrir, le gustaba aquella sensación… notaba como el intruso calentaba su interior, le hacía olvidar, y aunque era algo tosca esa intrusión, conseguía que su cuerpo se llenase de placer, que vibrase de satisfacción.

-Ah!! Gaara! – a la vez que sujetaba las caderas del menor con fuerza, evitando que este se moviese una vez penetrado profundamente aquel delicado cuerpo. – Te duele? – preguntó algo preocupado por la salvaje embestida que se había propiciado. Gaara clavó sus uñas en los hombros del moreno, a la vez que respiraba dificultosamente, intentando acostumbrar su cuerpo al tamaño del sexo de su hermano.

-Ah… sí… - dijo de manera casi inaudible. Acto seguido, comenzó a moverse, con un ritmo más tranquilo, quedando totalmente sentado sobre Kankuro, que lo observaba con gran deseo. Intentaba aumentar la velocidad, pero le era un poco incómodo por la posición.

-Mmm… así estarás más cómodo – le dijo el mayor, incorporándose y quedando él también sentado – Ahh! Eres muy estrecho… Apóyate en mis hombros para marcar el ritmo… - indicaba entre jadeos para ayudar a Gaara.

-Mmm… Kankuro… Es… esto es lo que no querías hacer? – dijo acariciando la nuca del mayor, sin dejar de moverse. El moreno lo miró con preocupación… Luego apoyó su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro del pelirrojo – sí… esto es algo… muy íntimo, Gaara… - Comenzó a morder dulcemente el pálido cuello que se estremecía ante sus labios… Lo succionaba de forma agresiva, saboreando cada milímetro de piel de aquel banquete que le brindaba, tentando a la suerte aquella frágil y delicada parte del cuerpo de su hermano, que parecía poder romperse en cualquier momento. Dejó una… luego dos, y tres marcas sonrojadas que solo traducían el deseo y la pasión con la que ambos se estaban entregando en aquel instante, que por fin parecía haber parado el tiempo, que era de ellos dos, que nadie jamás les arrebataría a pesar de lo que viniese después, que solo la muerte podría borrar, que se había convertido en el estigma ardiente de sus pieles, de sus fantasías y deseos más ocultos. Ambos habían pecado, pero ya no importaba, porque se tenían el uno al otro. – Pues no entiendo por qué… no me lo enseñaste antes… Ah!!! – Kankuro lo hizo quedar de espaldas a él, sujetando con cada mano una de las piernas del pelirrojo, impidiendo así que pudiera apoyarse en el suelo, haciendo más profunda la penetración. Gaara notó como no podía contener sus gritos… y el moreno tocó un punto dentro de él que lo llenó de gozo, había notado un cosquilleo delicioso recorrer su sexo… solo por haber rozado ese foco… que los dedos de Kankuro no habían acariciado antes… - Ka… Kankuro... tócame de nuevo ahí… - el mayor sonrió y volvió a dar una fuerte embestida, a la vez que abría aun más las piernas del menor – Ahhh!!!! No…! Mmm! Me voy a morir…

-Mmmm… eres delicioso… cada vez que toco ese punto me aprietas más… - decía entre jadeos… excitando enormemente a su hermano… Y volvió a penetrarlo con fuerza… Haciéndolo gritar una vez más… Con tono prepotente, le susurraba tan solo tratando de provocarlo - Eres un cochino, Gaara… mira como gotea tu amigo… - El pelirrojo notó como aquellas palabras erizaban su piel… Dirigió la mirada a su miembro que oscilaba con cada vaivén de su cuerpo… - Tanto te gusta…? Quizás quieras acariciarte, y dejarlo salir de una vez… No seas tímido… Esto pasa cuando juegas a despertar los bajos instintos de alguien… Te has portado mal… - Una dulce sonrisa que el menor no alcanzaba a ver, era lo único que podía delatar la ternura de aquellas palabras, que trataban de excitar al pelirrojo - Di? Tanto de gusta? Será nuestro secreto… - dijo jadeante casi a punto de correrse…

-Mmm… Sí!! Me… ah!... me… encanta… Kank…! – Gaara sujetó con fuerza su miembro, que no tardó en derramar la blanquecina miel entre sus dedos… Acompañando a ese prologando gemido que llenaba el habitáculo de secretos que nacían en ese instante. El mayor quedó extasiado ante ese último grito… Notó que su sexo era aprisionado con gula por las acarameladas paredes del pequeño, que aún temblaba por el placer que su cuerpo no conseguía asimilar, haciendo vibrar fogosamente el miembro del moreno. Sintió el placer recorrerlo por completo, pero sobretodo, aquella zona que aun permanecía dentro del delicado cuerpo de su ángel, que aun gemía con esa última embestida que le había propiciado, que se dejaba hacer por el mayor debido al cansancio y la locura que lo nublaba de gozo. Con un ronco gemido llenó el interior de Gaara con su leche, arrancándole el último jadeo al pelirrojo, que notaba que aquel cálido fluido masajeaba la zona que aun le proporcionaba punzadas de placer…

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, recobrando el aliento, regulando sus respiraciones… abrazándose…

-Gaara… - susurró Kankuro – Voy a salir, espero no hacerte daño… - dijo a la vez que ayudaba al pelirrojo a levantarse. Tomó el grifo de nuevo, y comenzó a mojar al pequeño – Venga, lávate, que te he dejado bonito – dijo un poco de broma, al ver como su semen recorría la pierna del menor. Éste, no dijo nada, solo se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Esto preocupó enormemente a Kankuro… Gaara no le había ni mirado, parecía… triste, decepcionado, o algo que para el moreno era negativo. – Qué… ocurre, Gaara? – preguntó con temor, pues no estaba del todo seguro si quería conocer la respuesta.

-Yo me lavaré solo. – Fue lo único que dijo. El mayor sintió algo atravesar su pecho…

-_Algo… algo he hecho mal… _- Se decía para sí, con una expresión de temor y preocupación que iban sustituyendo peligrosamente la de felicidad y satisfacción con la que había quedado después de todo aquello. – Gaara… mírame, por favor… Te duele algo? – _Ojalá que sea eso… por favor… _

-Me duele… aquí – Dijo apoyando la mano en el pecho, señalando su corazón. Kankuro no tardó en reaccionar, lo abrazó con fuerza. Pero no le salían las palabras… notó un cosquilleo en los oídos… y tragó saliva con dificultad…

-Aunque no sirva de nada… siento… siento haberlo hecho. – _Soy el ser más despreciable del mundo… me siento sucio… he destrozado lo único que importa en mi vida… - _Cerró los ojos con fuerza a la vez que intensificaba el abrazo, como si supiera que al soltarlo lo perdería para siempre.

-Kankuro… me asfixias. – Dijo Gaara tranquilamente. El moreno lo soltó suavemente, disfrutando de aquel abrazo como si fuera el último, pero al mirar al pelirrojo a la cara, este lo esperaba con una malvada sonrisa.

-Serás hijo de p…_ - _El menor lo calló con sus dedos.

-Eso te enseñará a no insultarme cuando toques, a no tratarme como a una niña, que parecía que me ibas a pedir permiso hasta para darme un beso, y sobre todo… es un castigo… por no habérmelo hecho antes. – Kankuro solo flipaba con ese niño, que comenzó a lavarse como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Eres un demonio!!!! – dijo molesto a la vez que terminaba de retirar todos los fluidos que se habían entremezclado sobre su cuerpo. Sin cambiar su expresión salió del jacuzzi con intención de marcharse a su habitación – No vuelvas a hacer eso! Lo he pasado fatal!!!

-Es porque eres demasiado romántico, Kankuro. – Le respondió saliendo también de allí – Y lo merecías. – El moreno le enseñó la lengua.

-No me dirijas la palabra, mal hermano! – Abrió la puerta y antes de abandonar la habitación, dijo algo más bajo - Me voy a acostar un rato… cuando tengas hambre, despiértame y te preparo algo… - Y se marchó.

-Pfff… no puede enfadarse conmigo – Dijo para sí, provocando una tierna sonrisa en sus labios. Sacó su ropa del armario, y se sentó en la cama. De pronto, le entró una fuerte punzada en la cabeza – Ahhh… no… - Sujetó con fuerza su cabello y cerró los ojos con molestia – _Ja... jajaj… jajaja… No ha estado mal, Kankuro, habrá que repetirlo…_ - dijo Shukaku antes de hacer caer inconsciente a Gaara en las suaves sábanas de seda.

Pasaron algunas horas antes de que el Kazekage volviese en sí. Frotó un poco sus ojos… se sentía agotado física y psicológicamente. Le dolía un poco la espalda y las piernas… Se levantó y terminó de vestirse. Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al dormitorio del mayor. Con cuidado, entró haciendo el menor ruido posible, y allí lo vio durmiendo plácidamente, con ropas limpias y envuelto en las sábanas, como solía ser. Gaara se acercó a la cama y abrió un poco las sábanas para meterse allí con él. Se acurrucó con cuidado, pero esta vez no le daría la espalda, quería verlo dormir, ver su carita cuando soñaba, y poder despertarlo si era una pesadillo lo que lo amenazaba. Y no se iba a engañar, así podría embriagarse antes de su olor… que lo había deseado desde que llegaron al jacuzzi… Acercó el rostro al de su hermano y le dio un inofensivo besito en la mejilla antes de enterrar su cabecita en el pecho del moreno, y respirar profundamente su sedante, hasta emborracharse de tal manera con aquel aroma de vainilla que, en cuestión de segundos, entró en trance.

Aproximadamente media hora después, Gaara escuchó un fuerte ruido en el salón. Abrió los ojos con brusquedad y levantó la cabeza para mirar por la ventana: la tormenta había parado.

-Mmmm…!- Gruñó Kankuro por el movimiento brusco del pelirrojo, que lo había sacado de sus sueños. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró a escasos centímetros de su cara la del pequeño. – Ahh!!! Joder!!! – se había sentado de golpe tras el susto. Trató de tranquilizar su corazón ante el posible paro cardíaco que atentaba contra él. Frotó su cara con las manos… - No vuelvas a hacer eso… - Se escuchó unos fuertes pasos correr escaleras arriba y acercarse peligrosamente a la habitación en la que ellos se encontraban acostados. – Mierda, Temari… - Kankuro cubrió rápidamente a Gaara con las sábanas y se pegó más a él, para que pareciera que era el único que se encontraba en aquel cuarto. En pocos segundos, la rubia abrió de un golpe la puerta de la habitación.

-Kankuro!! Estás bien?! Te oí gritar… - El moreno la miraba tranquilamente desde la cama, a cuatro patas y cubierto por las sábanas.

-Temari!! Que alegría que estés… bien!

-Pssss… - Hizo Gaara desde debajo de las sábanas, con lo que se llevó un golpe de Kankuro para que se callara.

-Ah… vaya… creía que te había pasado algo…

-No, no! Es que se me calló una parte de Karasu… y… ésta! – dijo tomando una pieza de su marioneta de la mesita de noche. Gaara comenzó a acariciar el abdomen del moreno, que se encontraba sobre él… - Ah… Esto… y bueno… que me di un golpe! Sip, y por eso grité. - Temari lo miraba algo extrañada.

-Estás bien? No tendrás fiebre verdad? Estás un poco colorado… - Gaara se deslizó un poco más abajo y comenzó a morder con suavidad el miembro de Kankuro, haciéndolo estremecer por un instante.

-Ah… joder… - Dijo por lo bajo… - E… estoy bien, gracias. No te preocupes… de verdad. – El pelirrojo introdujo la mano en el pantalón del mayor para luego sacar de él lo que comenzaba a estar realmente duro. Acercó sus labios al glande del palpitante miembro, y empezó a lamerlo con dulzura… suspirando cálidamente sobre él… desesperando aun más al mayor…

-Bueno… si tú lo dices… Oye, y Gaara donde está? En su habitación no responde nadie.

-Gaara? Pues… - El aludido se introdujo completamente el miembro en la boca – Ahh! Estará por ahí jodiendo a alguien! Maldito demonio de niño… - El menor solo sonreía ante aquellas acusaciones…

-Kankuro! No hables así de Gaara! No me puedo creer que me vaya unas horas y cuando vuelva ya os hayáis peleado… sois como críos.

-Sí, pero gané yo, y él me vino a llorar – Dijo el moreno con recochineo. Gaara frunció el ceño y colocó el miembro entre sus dientes a modo de amenaza – Pe…pero le pedí perdón porque en realidad había sido todo culpa mía!!! - Gritó apresuradamente – Gaara volvió a besar con cariño aquella parte tan delicada de su hermano.

-Ahm… pues me alegro de que por fin te des cuenta de tus errores… - Una pequeña risa se oyó bajo las sábanas – Qué fue eso? – preguntó extrañada Temari.

-Jajjajaj… fue mi risa, es que me hizo gracia, tienes toda la razón del mundo. – La chica miró un momento a su hermano y se acercó a la cama. Kankuro notó que su corazón se paraba de repente, y Gaara quedó totalmente inmóvil ante la cercanía de la rubia, quien juntó la frente del moreno con la suya.

-Mmm… pues no, no parece que tengas fiebre. – El pelirrojo volvió a tragar con gula el sexo erecto.

-Ahh…!! Joder! Joder y joder!!! – Temari lo miró preocupada.

-Y ahora que pasó!? – preguntó.

-Nada! … - contestó entre jadeos…- Que me acabo de acordar que dejé toda la casa… llena de velas y se va a prender fuego!! - La chica salió corriendo de la habitación a apagar todas las velas. Kankuro apartó las sábanas. – Tú estás loco!!????

-Tienes imaginación – Dijo con una sonrisa a la vez que comenzaba a masturbarlo con la mano. – Y así me gusta, que me pidas perdón por las cosas que haces mal. – Y volvió a mamar del miembro del mayor, que de nuevo quedó en la posición de antes, pero esta vez con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada.

-Ah… mm… Gaara… más rápido… Mmmm….

-Kankuro, todas las velas est… - Temari entró en la habitación en ese momento – Ahhh!!!! Kankuro! Cierra la puerta si vas a hacer algo así! Cerdo! – Dijo cerrando de un portazo y alejándose de allí corriendo.

-Noo!!! No es lo que crees!! – Gritó el moreno rojo como un tomate.

-Pffff… Que espectáculo eres, hermanito – Dijo con sorna, antes de dar la última lamida que llevaría a Kankuro al orgasmo.

-Mmmm!!!! Joder, Gaara, creo que me vas a dar muchos dolores de cabeza… - Dijo antes de dejarse caer a un lado de la cama y notar que el pelirrojo lo abrazaba con ternura.

-------

-------

Pd: Mil gracias a todos los que seguís este fic!!! Yay!!! Para FF, el fic acaba aquí… la continuación (a menos que decida que no haya U) solo la publicare en AmorYaoi, lo siento mucho. Allí podréis encontrarme con el mismo nick. También he colgado allí un one-shot algo triste que quizás os guste a las fans del Kanku-Gaa. :3

Domou Arigatou a todos!!!! Nakayoshichan os apuxurra

Matta ne hugs&kissuu


End file.
